Siri Black and Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: Dumbledore is gone. Voldemort is terrifying the country. The search for Horcruxes, one destroyed and six to go. Throw in Romance, humor and adventure, it's bound to be an interesting year as Harry and Siri reunite. Fourth book in the Siri Black series.
1. Escaping the Dursley's

_**Hey guys! So here we are once again, the beginning of a book, the start of a story, the story of all the characters we've come to know and love. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**CHAPTER 1**

_Leaving Home_

I watched as the Dursley's pulled out of the drive way for the last time, leaving me alone. But not for long. Soon I would be leaving, and I was more than ready to say goodbye.

I paced around my room, thinking over the events of the last year. Dumbledore had died, Voldemort had taken over, and I hadn't heard from one of my best friends, Siri Black, for the past year. She had left after Sirius had died to go live with some relatives of her mother's, and to take a break from London, get some fresh air.

She had written a couple of times, but it had stopped after she had been there for a month, her final words being, '_Take care, Potter, and don't die, I'd have to kill you if you did.'_

Thinking, I had failed to notice the brooms landing in the street, or the flying motorcycle until someone banged on my door, startling me and causing me to misplace my steps, so I walked into a wall.

"Ow." I muttered as I rushed down stairs, throwing the door open and smiling as I was engulfed in a hug from Hermione as greetings filled the room. Ron smiled, waving as he entered the room, patting me on the back.

"All right, Harry? Ready to go?" Hermione asked after she had released me, and I nodded as people started piling into the living room.

"Come on, let's get moving before they kill us." Moody growled, walking past us and into the living room, his magic eye spinning around wildly. The Weasley twins walked in, along with Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks grinned, and I waved as she walked by, following Remus into the living room. I was about to shut the door when a girl walked onto the porch, her side bangs falling into her bright grey eyes, which were dancing with excitement.

"What, _that's_ the greeting I get after being away for a year? A door in the face? Hm. Come on, Potter." Siri said, moving past me and into the living room as I shut the door, dumbstruck. Siri had grown in the past year, only an inch below me, her hair falling gracefully down her back. She was wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt under a cropped, black, leather jacket along with sneakers, her wand sticking out of her back pocket. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ok, Potter. We'll be flying this time, as we can't apparate or floo anywhere without the Ministry being aware of it. So we've sorted out a plan as to get you there. I believe you're familiar with this?" Mad-Eye asked, pulling a flask out of his pocket, carrying the faint smell of-

"_No_. No way." I said, and Mad-Eye rolled his real eye, setting the polyjuice potion down.

"Potter, all of us -almost all of us- are overage and have agreed to the risks." He said, gesturing to Siri who waved from where she was sitting at the counter top. He was right. Siri was born August first, making her younger then me.

"No, this is way more dangerous, masquerading as me. Besides, you need my hair." I pointed out, and Mad-eye nodded. Walking up behind me, Siri tore a small piece hair out, putting it in the potion.

"Sorry Potter." She shrugged as she leaned against the wall next to Remus, who wrapped an arm around her, his other hand on Tonks's shoulder.

"Thank you, Black. Ok, Potters, line up!" He bellowed, and Fred, George, Fleur, Ron and Hermione lined up, and I glared at all of them. Hermione shrugged helplessly as Mad-Eye growled.

"Mundungus!" He bellowed, and Mundungus stepped forward, grumbling. Mad-Eye nodded, handing the flask to Fred.

"Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss."

"Have experience with that, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked, and Moody glowered at him. Fred shrugged. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

Downing it, he shuddered before handing it to George before shrinking down to my hight, his hair darkening. They kept passing the goblet, taking a sip before it fell back into Mad-Eye's hands, and he looked at the 6 Potters. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"We're identical!" They cried, and Siri laughed, standing in between them as they both put an arm around her.

"Yes, yes. Ok. George, you'll be with Lupin-"

"I'm not George! I'm Fred! Can't you even tell us apart when we're someone else?"

"Fred, George whatever, you're with Lupin. The other twin, you're with Arthur. Hermione, you're with Kingsley, Fleur stay with Bill. Ron, you're with Nymphadora. Fletcher, you're with me, I wanna keep an eye on you. Potter?" Mad-Eye asked, and everyone that looked like me turned to him.

"Yes?"

"The real Potter. You're with Black." He grumbled, and Siri grinned under Fred and George's arms, blowing hair out of her face. Everyone started to change into identical clothes, grabbing owl cages and suitcases to match my own. Moody inspected everyone before nodding.

"Very well. Off we go." He muttered, grabbing the Mundungus-Harry by the neck and leading him out the door, followed by the others. Siri walked out the door, and I followed behind her as she walked over to a grey motorcycle with a sidecar.

She sat down, sliding onto the leather seat, grinning, as I put my stuff in the sidecar. The motorcycle looked familiar, and with a jolt, I realized why.

"This is Hagrid's motorcycle!" I gaped, and Siri nodded, pulling her hair back into a braid.

"Given to him by my dad. Hagrid decided that dad would want me to have it. Of course it has a few adjustments now, but it's still pretty much the same." She gestured to a few buttons, and I nodded.

"Everybody ready!" Mad-Eye yelled from the front, and I sat down in the sidecar as Siri started the engine, a loud roar echoing through the neighbor hood. Mad-Eye nodded.

"You each know your safe houses. Get there safely, if we run into any trouble, don't slow down, especially you, Black, I'm keeping an eye on you. Go!" Mad-Eye growled, and we took off, ducking as a thestral passed over our heads. Siri made her way down the road for a few minutes before she pressed a button, and I held on tightly as the motorcycle took off into the air.

The motorcycle gave a loud whine, and I could feel the sidecar shutter from underneath me as it lifted through the air rapidly, just as fast, if not faster, as any broom. My eyes watered slightly and hair whipped at my face as I studied the surrounding area.

Most of it was dark clouds and sky, though shadows of brooms and the people on them I was able to see, and I ducked as thestral flew over us, his dark wings out stretched as it soared, disappearing into a cloud. Following it, we soared higher and higher, when Siri said something that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Now, what button keeps us flying?" Siri muttered, and I stared at her wide-eyed. The motorcycle flipped upside down, and I held on for dear life as Siri looked over a few buttons before laughing.

"Oh, pushed the wrong button..there we are!" She smiled, and I sighed in relief as the motorcycle righted itself. Tonks and Ron passed us, and Ron waved before they disappeared into the clouds. Siri was humming something, messing with the controls on the motorcycle when we passed through the clouds, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Death eaters appeared out of no where. At least thirty black-cloaked figures appeared, shooting jets of light towards the unsuspecting Order members, the cloud's lighting up with the color of the spells as we flew into the battle zone.

"Aw, shoot." Siri muttered as the Death Eater's zoomed pass us, and she veered left, pulling her wand out and looking behind her, her grey eyes searching the sky.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, missing a Death Eater who laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice hissed, and I ducked, but the jet of green hit Hedwig's cage. Hedwig glowed green before falling to the floor, stiff and cold.

"No." I whispered, when I looked up.

"Siri, watch out!" I yelled, and Siri swerved down, barely missing a death eater.

"Thanks Potter. Stupefy!" She yelled, and a Death Eater fell of his broom stick, hurtling towards the earth, his broom falling with him.

"You just killed him!" I cried, and Siri considered that, not looking bothered at all.

"Probably. Now make yourself useful, green-eyes I need to drive." She said, and before I could say a word she pushed a button, and with a loud roar, a jet of dragon fire shot out of the motorcycle, shoving us forwards.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice yelled, and a shot of green shot past Siri's head.

"OI! Watch it!" She yelled, and I disarmed him.

"That's him! That's Potter!" A voice yelled, and Siri groaned.

"Damn it, Harry!" She growled, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"What did I do!"

"I'll explain later, just stupefy the gits!" She growled, and the motorcycle swerved down, landing on the muggle road. Siri looked behind herself as Death Eater's flew in between the cars, but we escaped through the dark tunnel.

Hexes and curse flew past our heads as Siri weaved through the crowds, looking behind herself every so often, but the death eaters were never too far behind.

Siri was gripping the motorcycle tightly before she swerved left, nearly hitting a car. We were in the tunnel for a few more minutes when the opening appeared up front.

Making our way out, Siri cursed as the Death Eater's came back into view, at least three following us. We flew back up into the night sky, and I had to stop from screaming at Siri's driving skills, if she actually had any.

"Stupefy!" A Death Eater yelled, and Siri bent her head down, dodging the spell but losing her grip on the motorcycle and sliding off, holding onto the motorcycle's pedal with both hands, her legs swinging in the air.

"Why did this have to happen now!" She cried, gripping onto the pedal for dear life, her knuckles white. I felt my scar burn like fire as the motorcycle flew higher into the air, a searing pain shooting across my forehead. Siri looked behind me and gasped, and when I turned around, I nearly passed out as Voldemort flew beside us, like smoke from a chimney, his red eyes narrowed and glowing cruelly.

"Good bye, Potter." He said, and I raised my wand in the nick of time, blocking his spells. My wand was starting to grow hot in my hands, like it was about to shatter any moment from the heat. I thought I was going to pass out when there was a sickening crack, and Voldemort's wand shattered, blowing him away.

"Very good Potter." Siri commented, when she slipped, her hands falling off the pedal.

Siri screamed, and I could only watch with horror as she fell, her eyes still transfixed on the motorcycle.

"Siri!" I yelled, passing out as the motorcycle fell to the ground with a loud crash, the world going black.

_**ooooooooooo**_

I woke up to cold sponge on my forehead, and I jumped up, reaching for my wand- but it wasn't there.

"Woa, Potter." A man said, and I turned, nodding. The man smiled, holding out his hand.

"Ted Tonks, Dora's father." He introduced, and I shook his hand, looking around the room.

"Where's Siri?" I asked, and the man laughed.

"Oh, she's fine. Almost killed me when I found you two." He smiled, when there was a loud scream from the other room.

"I'm sorry dear, just one more..." A woman's voice soothed, and I slowly walked into the kitchen to see Siri lying down on the counter, glaring up at the woman that was bent over her. The woman had ringlets going down her back, and when she turned around I nearly yelled.

"You!" I cried, and the woman put her hands on her hips.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked, and before I could say anything else I realized she wasn't Bellatrix. This woman had a kinder face, and her hair was more brown then black, though with the haughty expression she had now made her look more like her sister then ever.

"Hey Harry." Siri groaned, and the woman pointed her wand at Siri.

"_Episkey._" The woman said, and Siri gave a small yelp as a bone in her thigh cracked back into place. Wincing, she propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing her head.

"Thanks Andy." She muttered, and the woman nodded, smiling kindly at Siri.

"No problem dear. Be careful on that thigh, you broke your femur and if you're not careful it could split again." She warned, hugging Siri before disappearing upstairs, and Siri turned to me.

"Tonks's mother, dad's cousin. She's my second cousin, I think.. Or I'm her second cousin, I don't know. We're related somehow." She waved carelessly, limping slightly as we walked into the living room. Ted was still sitting on the chair, staring at a space of the floor.

Ted was a blonde, big-bellied man who was looking grave, and I realize he was probably thinking about his daughter.

"You two need to go soon, the portkey leaves in two minutes." Ted warned looking up, and I nodded, turning to Siri.

"So, how's your life been?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Hectic. Paris was good for me, I got a lot of stuff done. I would've been here sooner, but actually it took awhile for me to get a legal portkey." She sighed, rubbing her head.

"Did you ever get one?" I asked suspiciously, and Siri grinned.

"Nope." She said, when a kettle in the center of the room started to glow a bright blue, the blue glow of a portkey.

"Grab it!" Siri cried, and we latched onto the kettle as it took off. We spun around for a few minutes before letting ago, and the first sensation I noticed was that I was soaked.

"_Blech_." Siri muttered, stepping out of the pond and shaking herself off. She helped me up, and together we walked to the house.

"I hope Moony and Tonks are all right." Siri said, her eyes worried as we approached the house.

"I'm sure they're fine." I assured her, studying the burrow as we approached it. "You suppose we should let them know it's us?"

" Probably. OI! We're here!" Siri yelled, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran outside, the door swinging behind them as they ran to greet us.

"Oh, you're safe!" Mrs. Weasley cried, hugging Siri then me.

"No one else is back yet. Ron and Tonks were supposed to be back an hour ago." Ginny informed us, and Siri nodded, turning to Mrs. Weasley.

"We were attacked. They knew where we were, and what the plan was. Mr. Genius over here gave us away, too." She growled, and I shrugged, still having no idea what she was talking about. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well let's get you inside then, shall-" She started, when there was a bright blue flash, and Remus appeared with a bleeding Harry, his hair starting to turn red. Blood was pouring down his head on one side as George leaned against Lupin for support, stumbling towards the house.

"Oh, get him inside!" Mrs. Weasley said, and Siri put George's arm around her, helping Remus get him inside and laying him on the couch. I realized with a sickening jolt his ear was missing, blood staining his face.

Siri grimaced as she set him down, wiping the blood off on her jeans.

"Snape's work." Remus said before turning on Siri, pinning her against the door by her throat.

"OI!" Siri yelped, but Remus kept his wand on her.

"Third year, what was the first prank you played on me?" He asked, and Siri nodded quickly.

"I dyed your hair red and gold! Now lemme go, I'm turning blue!" Siri cried, and Lupin let go of her, hugging her tightly before turning to me.

"Moony, it's him, trust me." Siri said, and Lupin nodded.

"Sorry, but I had to check." He said, and Siri nodded, rubbing her neck.

"Just be a little bit gentler next time, eh?" She asked, walking outside when there was another flash of blue, and Ron and Tonks walked out of the field.

"Are you guys ok?" Siri asked, and Tonks nodded before running up and hugging Remus tightly. Siri smiled slyly, and for the first time I noticed the wedding ring on Tonks's finger.

"Thank merlin your alright." Tonks breathed, and Remus nodded as the two walked into the house. Eventually Hermione and Kingsley appeared, as did Fred and Mr. Weasley.

"Where's George?" Mr. Weasley asked as he passed us, and Siri explained what happened. Quickly the two Weasley's ran into the house, while Siri stayed outside, waiting for Mad-Eye and Mundungus, along with Bill and Fleur.

"So are you staying for the wedding?" I asked, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Duh. I'm staying permanently Potter, Paris was only a brake. I'm back in buisness now." She grinned, standing up as a thestral appeared.

"Fleur!" Siri yelled, running up to them. Both of them looked sad, and Fleur slid off the thestral, hugging Siri while Bill passed me, walking inside. Siri and Fleur talked for a moment when Siri nodded, looking down.

Fleur smiled at me grimly before walking back into the house, and Siri grimaced.

"Mad-Eye died. Mundungus took one look at Voldemort, and _poof_! Disapparated." She sighed as we walked inside, gathering around George who was sitting up, his head bandaged.

"How you doing Georgie?" Siri asked, and Fred rolled his eyes before George could respond.

"He's fine. Little shaken up, but you can't get rid of a Weasley twin that easy." Fred said, and George nodded weakly in agreement. Siri shook her head, smiling.

"Good to know. Well, I'll be upstairs, Night everyone." She waved, hugging Remus and Tonks before disappearing upstairs, and it wasn't long before everyone else followed her, tired and ready to sleep.

_**ooooooooooo**_

The next morning I woke up the smell of pancakes, and a very loud yell about pancakes.

"OI! EVERYBODY GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARESES AND GET DOWN HERE! THERE'S PANCAKES, AND I CAN'T HAVE A FIFTH HELPING UNTIL YOU PEOPLE EAT!" Siri yelled, and I trudged downstairs to see Siri fully dressed in shorts and a blue tank top, her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Morning Potter." Siri greeted calmly, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. I nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Eat up. Mrs. Weasley made them, they're amazing. Morning Bill." Siri greeted as Bill Weasley walked downstairs, looking slightly dazed.

"Morning Black." He greeted, and Siri rolled her eyes, turning around to work on the dishes while I ate and watched her.

"You know, after you've lived with me for a few months, I figured we be passed last-names." Siri rolled her eyes, and Bill nodded.

"Morning Siri." He said, and Siri grinned as I took in the changes.

She was still the same Siri, though things had definitely changed. One is she had lost a fair amount of weight in some areas, and er, gaining a little bit of weight in others, in other words, making her look like a supermodel from some muggle fashion magazine, but in a healthy way. Second, the way she held herself was different. Instead of confident, it was _powerful_. And third, her eyes. They shone with the same mischief and intensity, but now they seemed regal, determined, and a little sad too.

Searching her face though, I was glad to see the familiarities that made her Siri. She had a faint scar on her leg from the fight in the Department of Mysteries, and she had a long, thin scar that went down her arm from the crease of the elbow to her wrist, from the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Harry, I'd finish up if were you, Mrs. Weasley will be back in soon and she has loads of chores in store." Siri warned, wiping her hands off on a towel and leaving the room. I watched after her, and Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, and Bill rolled his eyes, turning back to his pancakes. Once I was done eating and fully dressed, I grimaced at the list Mrs. Weasley held out in front of us, things that needed to be done before the wedding.

"Harry, can you take care of the chickens dear?" She asked, and I nodded walking outside. Siri was out too, working with the laundry, white bedsheets billowing around her in the wind. Grabbing some chicken feed, I lumbered over to chickens, spreading it across the ground.

"UH, HARRY?" Siri yelled, and I looked over to see her half-hanging off the clothes line from her right hand.

"What did you do?" I laughed, running over. Siri was dangling from the back of her hand, her feet trying to reach the ground, but she was just an inch too short.

"I can't get my bloody hand unstuck!" Siri cried, placing her other hand on her hip.

"How did you do that?"

"The stupid charm on the wire backfired on me! Now get me down before I kick your sorry arse!" She growled, and walking up, I started fumbling with wire, finally getting her hand unstuck. She dropped to the ground in front of me, brushing herself off.

"Thanks Potter." She said smiling before turning around, putting up another sheet. Walking back over to the chickens, I finished up feeding them before decided to finally tell Siri.

"Siri?" I asked, and she turned to me.

"What?"

"Hermione, Ron and I... We're not going to Hogwarts this year." I said, and Siri shrugged.

"Cool. Neither am I."

"Wait, why aren't you going?" I asked, and Siri grimaced.

"It's really nothing Potter, honestly." She shrugged, and I nodded as I walked back inside, going to help Ron clean his room.

_**ooooooooooo**_

"Ron! Hurry up!" I cried, rummaging through his stuff, putting everything in there proper positions. Fleur's parents were coming in five minutes at least, and we had barely finished half the room.

"I am!" Ron insisted, shoving a pile of clothing under his bed. After a few minutes of cleaning up, sort of, we walked out the room. Mrs. Weasley inspected us all before giving us the seal of approval, and we walked outside to meet Fleur's family.

"Remember, manners!" Mrs. Weasley said, and looking around I realized Siri was no where to be seen. A few seconds later there was a loud crack, and five people appeared in the distance. Mr. Weasley came into view first, smiling and looking somewhat nervous, while Siri was chatting with a younger girl, the girl's silvery hair blowing in the wind, and making her easily identifiable as Gabrielle Delacour.

Gabrielle said something in French, and Siri's eyes flashed, raising an eyebrow.

"Gabrielle!" Siri said warned as they walked up to us, shaking her head. Siri turned to us.

"Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, I'd like to introduce you to my uncle, aunt and cousin Monsieur and Madame Delacour, and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle." She said, and Gabrielle waved at me, smiling brightly. Siri said something in French before turning to us and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Zey would like you to know that zay are most thrilled to have zere daughter marrying such a fine man from a lovely family." She said, a French accent appearing before she cleared her throat again, shaking her head and grimacing at us.

"Sorry, force of habit." Siri shrugged as Monsieur Delacour kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek, shaking her hand.

"It iz lovely to meet you, Molly." He said, and Molly nodded. The adults walked back inside while I watched Siri and Gabrielle chat for few moments in rapid french.

"Juste parce que vous êtes plus âgé que moi ne veut pas dire Harry ne serait comme moi plus que vous." Gabrielle said, and Siri frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Gabrielle, se taire ou je vais te faire du mal. Maintenant, allez, courir le long..." Siri said warningly, and Gabrielle sighed, frowning at Siri before marching inside. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing. She just needed a little reprimanding." Siri grinned, winking at me as we walked inside.

**_So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Really like it? Don't forget to review with your opinions, suggestions, critiscisum, or praise! I love to hear from ya'll, and reviews are highly appreciated. _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**


	2. The Burrow

**_Well, here's chapter two, up and ready to read! Now, I also want to thank you guys for all the great reviews you gave on the first chapter, you have no idea how much that means to me!_**

**_So thank you too: _**_Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, BlueEyedDreamer97, SBMFanatic, Skylr, smartykat, JustYourAverageWitch, Daisy Torres, Innocent-Monster, Hera, dshalove101, Jas46, realawsome, and also Meggie cronwall, who reviewed 'Siri Black and Harry Potter: Order if the Phoenix'. I want to thank all of you for your great reviews, to keep reading, and to keep reviewing!_

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Up! Up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house as she walked into the rooms, waking Ron and I up. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips, studying Ron's messy room.

"Get up, Ronald! And please, clean up this room! We have guests coming, and the wedding is tomorrow!"

"Well, I didn't know the wedding would be in my _room_." Ron grumbled, and Mrs. Weasley smacked him upside the head.

"Don't talk back, it's rude. Get dressed! Come on now, it's already 8!" She said, leaving the room and walking towards Siri's and Hermione's room. There was the sound of a door opening, when Hermione spoke up.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll wake her up." She said, and a few seconds later there was a loud yell.

"WHAT THE- _GRANGER_! GET BACK HERE!" Siri yelled, and Hermione ran past the door, laughing as a wet Siri came into view, her arms crossed and her eyes dancing with happiness and amusement. She turned to us, leaning against the door frame like her father had done at Grimmauld Place two years ago.

"Morning Potter, Ronniekins." She greeted, and Ron nodded, pulling a jacket over his shirt. I smiled.

"Good morning Siri."

"Good?" Siri asked before breaking into laughter as she walked back into her room, shaking her head. Getting dressed, we ran downstairs and had a quick breakfast when Gabrielle walked downstairs, and Siri glared at her.

"Good morning, Siri." Gabrielle greeted, sitting down next to Siri. Siri rolled her eyes, sitting up from the table and leaving the room before coming back with a bucket of water, dumping it over her cousin's head.

"I saw a bug." Siri shrugged as Gabrielle screamed, running upstairs. Siri calmly took her seat again, taking a bite of her fruit happily. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Gabrielle and I are just having a small disagreement. No biggie." Siri shrugged, and Hermione nodded, scooting her chair a little bit further away from Siri, who rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Bill is getting married!" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she entered the room, and Siri nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Oh, hi Fleur." Siri greeted, and Fleur smiled at her cousin as she sat down next to Siri, grabbing an apple slice.

"Morning, Ziri." She greeted, and Siri grinned, standing up.

"Morning, Fleur." She said before walking out the door and into the sun, the light making her black hair shine as she slipped on her boots and walked out to feed the chickens.

"Ronald! Harry! Come on, you have chores to do!" Mrs. Weasley plucked our dishes off the table and set us to work, giving us a list of things to do once we were done.

_**oooooooooooooo**_

"All this work!" Ron groaned as we sorted through wedding gifts.

I nodded, putting a particularly heavy one on the table. There was a heavy grunt, and Siri walked inside the room, carrying a large box.

"Here's another one." She sighed, setting it down on the floor and dusting her shorts off.

"This is insane. No one can get this many presents for one event." I muttered when Bill walked in, smiling.

"Hello." He greeted, and Siri rolled her eyes, gesturing to the presents that still needed to be sorted.

"Care to lend a hand?" She asked, and Bill laughed, shaking his head.

"Aw, no thanks. Looks like you've got things under control."

"Of course it does." Siri groaned, blowing her bangs out of her face and picking up another the present that had a silvery wrapping with a red bow, setting it down on the table.

"I can't believe it. I turn seventeen in three days, and I still can't use magic. It would make this so much easier!" Siri cried while Ron used his wand to hover a present onto another table, having already turned 17.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked, pointing out that my birthday was tomorrow. Siri shrugged.

"Touche', Potter. Can you help me with this?" She asked, pointing to a particularly wide present. Grabbing the other end, we lifted it up into the table, setting it down as lightly as we could. Siri was wiping her hands off when Gabrielle walked in, wearing her new bridesmaid dress.

"What do you think, Ziri?" Gabrielle asked, twirling for her older cousin, a smug expression on Gabrielle's face. Siri sighed.

"First thing, I think you need to learn to say my name right. It's _S-iri_. Not_ Z-iri._ No 'Z', ok? And second off all, you look fine, Gabrielle. Now, why not you get back to the dressing room, as it would be _awful_ if something happened to that dress, wouldn't it?" Siri pouted, and Gabrielle's eyes widened before she ran upstairs, the door slamming shut behind her.

"That should keep her out of our hair for now." Siri said, nodding once before turning back to us.

"Ok, so who thinks I can get away with some m-" Siri started, when there was a yell from the other side of the house. Running over, we saw Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Ron working on the tent, trying to get it up.

"Watch for the- oh, never mind." Mr. Weasley sighed as a tent leg fell into the pond. Siri shrugged.

"Eh, there were gonna be swans anyway. Built in bath, right?" She joked, when a crack rang through the fields, and we all turned to see the Minister of Magic walking up he road, stopping when he saw Siri and I.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Potter would you please come with me? Bring Mr. Ronald Weasley with you." He asked, and I signaled for Ron to follow me as we walked into the house. The minister also asked for Hermione, and she soon appeared, lead in by Siri. The minister cleared his throat before speaking, pulling a piece of parchment.

"The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He started after Siri, Ron, Hermione and I were all seated on the couch. Scrimgeor began reading.

"I bequest to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, my deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it." He said, handing the deluminator to Ron, who looked at it before smiling. Scrimgeor nodded before turning to Hermione.

"To miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive." He said, handing her the book.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book?" He asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"He knew I liked books."

"But why that particular book? Did you ever discuss codes or any means of passing secret messages with Dumbledore?" He asked, and Siri snorted from where she was sitting next to me. Scrimgeor glared at her before continuing.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." He said, carefully handing me a golden snitch. It opened and fluttered in my hand and did no more, so I put it in pocket. Scrimgeor look somewhat disappointed but turned Siri.

"To Miss. Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black, I leave her my mirror, in hope that she will use it when she is feeling lonely or forgotten." Scrimgeor said, handing Siri a framed oval mirror, no handle, something you could use to reflect light. Siri seemed to think it was important though, because she bit her lip and nodded, putting it in her lap. I was about to get up when Scrimgeor started speaking again.

"Dumbledore also left you and Ms. Black a second bequest, Potter. To Mister Harry James Potter and Ms. Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black, I leave the sword of Godric Gryffindor, in hope that they use it well. However, according to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of you or Ms. Black, whatever Dumbledore may have decided."

"What!" Siri cried, panic in her eyes. Scrimgeor glared at her until she sat down, crossing her arms. "Fine."

At that Scrimgeor stood up, gave one last look at the three of us before turning around and walking out the door.

"Well, that was helpful." Siri shrugged, touching her necklace. It enlarged, growing to the size of a human fist and became a small black bag instead of the small charm. She placed the mirror in it before standing up, and the paw returned to it's normal size.

"Nice necklace." Hermione commented, and Siri's smile faltered.

"Gift from.." She trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, the smile reappearing on her face. "Gift from my dad, I've worn it since I was a baby."

"Oh." Hermione said, looking guilty that Siri had to bring up Sirius. Siri stood up, putting her hands in her pockets and turning to us.

"I'm gonna go work some more.." She trailed off before leaving the room, leaving us all sitting there, staring at the things Dumbledore had left us.

"I feel so bad, that she had to bring that up.." Hermione sighed, standing up and following out the door. The silence was soon broken though by Hermione's laughing.

"Siri! Put the nice camera man _down_!"

_**oooooooooooooo**_

The next I woke up to see two blurry grey eyes staring down at me.

"You think he's awake yet?" A voice asked from the corner, and Siri shook her head.

"Nope." She decided, and the next thing I knew was that I was soaked from head to toe in water.

"Gah!" I yelled, falling onto the floor. Siri jumped onto the bed, the bucket still in her hands.

"Happy birthday Potter!" She laughed, and I rolled my eyes, reaching for my glasses. Putting them on, I looked up at Siri as Hermione and Ron snuck out of the room.

"What was that for?"

"Think of it as a birthday greetings. At least this is a morning you'll never forget!" Siri chirped happily, placing the bucket over her head like a hat. Standing up, I made over to hug her but she scrambled off the bed.

"AH!" She yelled, running out of the room. Grinning, I grabbed my wand, running down the hallway.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, and Siri ducked.

"OI! Watch it Potter!" She yelled, slipping her tennis shoes on and running outside into the hot summer sun. Leaning against the door frame, I watched as she slowed down, walking into the kitchen coop and grabbing the feed before I walked back up to my room, changing clothes.

Walking into the kitchen, I was greeted by a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" She beamed, sitting me down in-between Ron and Hermione, who both smiled at me while Mrs. Weasley brought out breakfast.

"Where's Siri?" She asked as she laid the muffins in front of us, and Gabrielle piped up from the other side of the room.

"She's at the chicken coop! I'll go get her." Gabrielle said, throwing a pretty smile at me before leaving the room. Mrs. Weasley watched the younger Delacour go before turning back to us.

Very well, then. Bill! Look at you! Dear, please let me cut your hair, just a trim?" She asked, and Bill shook his head, sitting down at the table as far away from his mother as he could. We ate for a few minutes when there was a slam and Siri walked inside, looking extremely upset.

"Siri? What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked, but Siri waved her off, walking upstairs.

"Ask the brat." She responded, slamming the bedroom door behind her. A few seconds later Gabrielle walked in looking immensely pleased with herself. Fleur walked downstairs as well, looking worried.

"Does anybody know what iz ze matter with Ziri?" She asked, and Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips, turning to Gabrielle.

"Do you know what upset her, Gabrielle?" She asked, and Gabrielle shrugged.

"I simply went out to fetch her and we have _may_ gotten into a small argument." Gabrielle said, and Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Gabrielle, what happened?"

"Well.." Gabrielle trailed off before starting. "I asked her why she would voluntarily do something as silly as feeding chickens, and she said that it was fun, and that I needed to learn to loosen up, that I was stiff and didn't know how to have any fun in life."- Gabrielle's face made it obvious she disagreed- "So I simply replied that maybe she was just a little too reckless like her no-good father, and to take a look where his carelessness got him."

"Oh, Gabrielle.." Fleur sighed, holding her head in her hands. Mrs. Weasley frowned shaking her head.

"I am sorry." Gabrielle said, not sounding sorry at all. I frowned at the younger girl, who seemed to think that she hadn't done anything wrong, when she probably had just said that worse thing Siri could hear.

"I will go comfort her. Gabrielle, we _will_ talk about this." Fleur warned before running up the stairs and into Siri's room, the door shutting behind her. Gabrielle still stood in the kitchen, facing everybody's glares with ease.

"I did no wrong. In fact, I believe I am quite right. Her father was a reckless man who got thrown into Azkaban, then got himself killed. He was reckless and irresponsible." She said, and I clenched my fists. Mrs. Weasley must have caught on, because she quickly turned to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, go feed the chickens." Mrs. Weasley said, and Gabrielle thought for a moment before nodding, leaving the room. Bill let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. Fleur soon walked down, smiling weakly.

"Ziri is fine, just a little depressed. Where is Gabrielle? I need to talk to her." Fleur said, and Mrs. Weasley gestured to the chicken coop. Fleur nodded gratefully, kissing Bill on the cheek before leaving the room, heading towards her younger sister, who's eyes widened as she saw her Fleur walking towards her, a cool expression on her face.

Smiling slightly, I walked upstairs and into Siri's room. Siri was sitting on her bed, her fingers twirling her locket around.

"You feel ok?" I asked, and Siri looked over at me, smiling weakly.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a little upset, but I'll live." She said, and I walked over and sat down next to her. Siri sighed, moving her fingers from her necklace to her head, brushing the hair out of her face. Her eyes sparkled, her lips curved upward into a small smile as she looked out the window.

I carefully wrapped and arm around Siri, who's smile widened slightly, her eyes flickering between happiness and amusement.

"Sorry I had to get all upset on you there, on your birthday." She apologized, but I waved her off.

"It's fine, Siri. I can't blame you, if Gabrielle said that to my face, I'd probably be upset too."

"I know. I miss him, Harry." She sighed, and I pulled her closer, nodding.

"I do too."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She asked suddenly, and I frowned.

"Of course, Siri." I confirmed, and Siri looked up at me.

"I wish I could go with you." She sighed, and I nodded.

"Come with us then." I said, but Siri shook her head, looking sad.

"Harry, I can't. I have specific orders. I need to go by myself, the places I'm going. Otherwise I would but.." She trailed off, and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you." I said, and Siri nodded, a small tear trailing down her face. I gently lifted her face up to mine, kissing her gently. I waited for a response from Siri, and after a moment she wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips crashing against mine.

I could feel my heart beating wildly as I pulled her closer, my hands wrapping around her waist. I think I might've heard the door open once, but I didn't mind, as I felt like fireworks were exploding in my chest, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I smiled, though it fell off my face when Siri pulled back, her head resting against my chest.

Did I do something wrong? Maybe she didn't feel like that anymore. I mean, that was two years ago, and times and feelings change.

"I'm sorry, if I did something wrong-" I started, but Siri cut me off.

"It's fine,Harry, it's just that I can't." She said, and I frowned.

"What?" I asked, and Siri looked up at me, her eyes sad and regretful.

"Harry, I can't make any attachments." She sighed, rolling over on her back. I frowned, looking over at her.

"Why not?"

"Because, you need to focus, I need to focus. And Harry, I'll be going to places where... I might not come back." She said slowly, and I felt my heart drop.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and Siri sighed, putting her hands behind her head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Harry, I'm leaving. As soon as the wedding's over, I'm gone. I need to get things done, and I may not come back from where I'm going. And even if I do come back alive, while I'm away I need to be focused on my mission, and not on you. And I want you to do the same thing for me." Siri said, her eyes closing in thought.

"Why can't you come with us? Why wouldn't you be able to come back?" I asked, and Siri frowned, a small tear trailing down her cheek.

"I can't tell you, Harry."

"Yes you can. Siri, please." I said, and Siri shook her head, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Honestly. Just forget it." She whispered, wiping away the tear trailing down her face before she left the room.

"W- _What_ are you two doing out here?" Siri asked from the hallway.

"Er.." The voice of George(or was it Fred?) Weasley trailed off, soon following by a loud thud.

"Next time you spy I'll aim for _your_ _face_." Siri warned, and I heard her walk down the stairs and out the door. Walking out of the room, I saw George leaning over Fred, who was lying on the floor, half laughing as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Now she's a catch." Fred mused, and George nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. A dangerous one, but definitely a catch."

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing there, all three looking puzzled.

"What was_ that_ about?" Ron asked, and Hermione frowned.

"Siri looked devastated. You didn't say anything, did you Harry?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Not a word." I muttered.


	3. Rude Interruptions

_**Hey all!**_

**_Here's chapter three, I really hope you enjoy it! I also want to thank you for the reviews, I love them all (: I know the last chapter was a bit sad(Stupid Gabrielle), but it had a bit of a Siri/Harry paring in it, don't you agree? I mean, obviously, this whole thing is pretty much a Siri/Harry pairing... with a few twists and turns along the way, of course._**

**_Hope you all have had a great week, and please, please review! Reviewing makes me happy, and if I'm happy, my character's are happy. _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Rude Interruptions_

"Wait, how do you put on a tie again?" Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes, walking over to help him.

"Honestly Ronald, you wouldn't last a day in the muggle world." She sighed, fixing it for him. The wedding was starting soon, so we had all come upstairs to get dressed. While Ron and I were wearing tuxes, Hermione was currently wearing a pretty red dress that fell a little above her shins, her purple bag wrapped around her wrist.

"Ronald! Ronald get down here, they're doing pictures!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and Ron sighed, walking out of the room with Hermione while I fidgeted with my suit when there was a voice from the doorway.

" 'Mione, you in here?" Siri asked, stepping through the doorway. She was wearing a black strapless dress which complimented her figure perfectly, and her dog paw necklace hung around her neck. She turned her back to me for a moment, revealing a low back line, dipping almost to her waist.

Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, her eyes sparkling, though they seemed slightly tired as Siri turned around and saw me, her eyes changing from curious to seemingly depressed and she nodded once, leaving the room.

Walking downstairs, I watched as Siri slipped into the bride's room, while Bill was outside talking with some of the guests.

"Ready to go mate?" Ron asked walking up beside me, and I nodded, following him out the door and into the sun.

The guests were already arriving, and I helped Ron usher them to their seats. I had just helped an old woman when I saw a familiar face through the crowd.

"Hello Harry." Luna greeted, smiling dreamily.

"Hello Luna." I returned, watching as another wizard walked up behind her, his robes a bright yellow.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Xenophilius Lovegood." He introduced, shaking my hand. I smiled, waving as Luna and her father took their seats, shaking my head. I seated a few more people when the wedding started, and to my surprise, Siri was the maid of honor.

The other two bridesmaids were Ginny and Gabrielle, who walked down the isle in gold dresses, both of them smiling beautifully, while Siri walked down the isle with Charlie Weasley, Bill's best man.

"Do you, William Weasley, take Fleur Marie Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health till death do you part?" The preacher asked, and Bill smiled.

"I do."

I stifled a laugh as I heard Mrs. Weasley crying in the front row, holding a tissue up to her face. Siri was standing next to Fleur, her eyes dancing as she watched her cousin get married, and I had a hard time focusing on Bill and Fleur with her around.

"I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You make kiss the bride." The preacher smiled, and Bill kissed Fleur before the tent broke out into applause as the couple walked down the isle. Siri walked up to the stands, smiling as she stood in front of everyone.

"Can everybody please stand?" She asked, and as I stood up the chairs disappeared. Tables were pushed along the walls and waiters appeared with drinks and food, a dance floor appearing in the center of the room. The tent was redecorated, instead of a white tent it was now a lovely shade of gold as Bill and Fleur walked onto the dance floor.

Sitting down, I looked around the room watching people dance and laugh. Many people were dancing and talking to each other, and I watched with curiosity as Luna Lovegood danced by herself, her hands paddling in the air as she spun around.

Siri and Charlie Weasley were dancing, and it took me a moment to realized they were cousins now, through the Delacour's . Thinking, I jumped when Viktor Krum sat down next to me.

"Hello." I greeted, and Viktor nodded, glaring at Xenophilius Lovegood.

"If this vasn't a vedding I vould stand up and duel that man right now for vearing that filthy mark." He grumbled, and I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Xenophilius. He was dancing beside his daughter, wearing bright yellow robes, and the strange triangular eye was bouncing on his chest as spun in circles.

"What mark?"

"That's Grindlevald's mark."

"Grindlewald...isn't he the Dark Wizard Dumbledore defeated?"

"Yes. Grindelvald killed many, many people, like my grandfather. Of course, he never vos powerful in this country, some say because he feared Dumbledore, and seeing how he was finished, rightly so. But _that_-" He gestured towards the triangular eye on Xenophilus's chest- "That is, was, whichever, that was his symbol. I recognized it at vunce: Grindlevald carved the mark in a wall at Durmstrang. Some imbeciles copied it onto their textbooks, until those who had lost relatives to Grindlevald taught them better." Krum said darkly, his wand shooting out sparks as he tapped it against his leg. Krum studied the room for a moment before looking at Siri.

"She is quite beautiful." He commented, and I shot a glare at him.

"Yah. She's got a boyfriend though. The jealous kind, pretty big too."

Krum scowled, starting to stand up from the table.

"_Vat,_ is da point of being an internationally known quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?" Krum scowled, and I shrugged as he got up and walked over to the food table, his spot soon taken by Ron.

"Bloody prat." Ron grumbled, sitting down next to me. I nodded, watching as Siri danced with Charlie around the dance floor, though soon she exchanged partners, dancing around with George Weasley, then Fred.

I watched them for a minute before making up my mind and walking over to them, tapping Fred on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I asked, and Fred nodded, winking at me before leaving. Siri had yet to notice me until I grabbed her hands, twirling her around. Siri turned to me, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Harry!" She said softly, and I smiled.

"It's ok. Just have fun." I encouraged, and Siri smiled slightly, blowing her side bangs out of her face. Her dress glimmered in the lights, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm gonna miss this." She sighed, and I nodded in agreement.

"You're still not coming with us?" I asked, and Siri shook her head.

"I need to go on my own, Harry. Dumbledore's last words to me. I must do this alone." She said, almost bitterly. Smiling, I held her closer, and Siri rolled her eyes as we turned in small circles around the dance floor.

"Seems like you've gotten better at dancing, Potter." She mused, and I smiled.

"What, you think I was gonna step on your feet?"

"Yah, something like that." Siri smiled and I spun her around as the rhythm of the dance picked up, becoming more upbeat and lively, and Siri laughed.

"Here comes the fun part. Watch." Siri motioned, dragging me forward. Bill and Fleur were dancing inside of a column of people, one side guys and one side girls. Bill twirled Fleur before he stepped back while she was spinning, only to come to a stop this time, dancing down the column with Charlie Weasley. Fleur kept passing partners when I realized it was my turn, and I grabbed her hands, trying to hide a nervous smile as I copied the others.

Once you got the hang of it, it was easy and sorta fun, hearing the claps around you, and also you don't exactly get to dance with someone who's part-veela everyday.

Just when I thought it was over though there was a loud clap, and Siri joined hands with Bill, twirling as the two danced. Like Fleur, Siri was passed down from guy to guy until she came back to me, and I grabbed her hands, dancing with her down the column.

"Very nice, Potter!" Siri commented as I spun her around, the music coming to a stop. Siri smiled at me for a moment, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The moment was soon interrupted though by a flash of blue, and the lynx patronus of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared two feet away from us.

_"The ministry has fallen. They are coming."_ Kingsley's voice boomed around the tent, freezing everyone to their places. The lynx repeated the sentence two more times before vanishing, sending everyone in the tent into a flurry.

Death Eaters soon apparated into the tent, sending spells wherever they could. Many of the guests apparated, while a few pulled out their wands and joined the fight.

Siri pushed me away, mouthing _'Go'_ before pulling her wand out and running over to help Remus, who was dueling with a death eater.

"Stupefy!" Siri yelled, and the death eater fell over. Siri hugged Lupin tightly before letting go, her eyes meeting mine for a brief second before she went back to fighting, and Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Harry, we have to go!" Hermione said urgently, and Ron nodded in agreement. But instead I shook my arm out of her hand, joining Siri, who was dueling a death eater.

She didn't acknowledge my presence except with a small nod, ducking a hex thrown her way.

"Avada Kedavra!" The death eater hissed, missing Siri's face by an inch.

"Watch it! You no good-" Siri growled, using a few words that would no doubt make a sailor blush. The death eater laughed humorlessly, easily deflecting one of my curses.

"Stupefy!" Siri yelled, but the death eater deflected it, when suddenly he glowed red, falling over on the floor, Remus Lupin standing behind him.

"You ok?" He asked breathlessly, and Siri nodded.

"Yes Moony, thanks." She smiled, and Hermione grabbed my arm again, tighter this time.

"Harry! We need to leave!" Hermione hissed, and before I could object she apparated, tugging Ron and I with her. Before I left I saw Siri wave weakly, ducking as curse passed over her head.

"ALL RIGHT! Who sent that?" Siri yelled before turning around, and the world started stretching and spinning around me. I closed my eyes, feeling the world seem to turn upside down until I hit solid ground, the sounds of buses and cars passing by.

"Where are we, Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice asked, and I opened my eyes.

People surrounded us, walking along the side walk as cars and buses passed us by on the road, a double decker nearly running us over, had Hermione not pull as back in the nick of time.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione answered after a moment. "Now come on, we need to find somewhere for you to change."

I nodded, and Ron and I walked as quickly as we could to keep with her, trying to ignore the stares we were getting- We were still in are wizard's robes.

"But we don't have anything to change into!" Ron cried, his face turning red as a young girl started giggling at the sight of us, when something came into mind, and I cursed.

"The cloak! Why didn't I make sure I had it with me? All of last year I had it with me at all times, and now-" I started ranting, but Hermione interrupted me.

"It's fine, Harry, I've got the cloak, and I've got clothes for both of you. Just act naturally until- Oh wait, this should do." She said, grabbing my and Ron's arm before tugging us down a less traveled street before turning into a dark and empty alley way.

"Now, where is it?" Hermione mused, and I watched in disbelief as she stuck her hand into the small purple beaded bag until her arm had disappeared up to her shoulder as she searched before finally pulled out clothes, along with the shimmering invisibility cloak.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?" Ron asked, taking the clothes Hermione handed to him.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," She answered. "It's a bit difficult, but I think I did it correctly. Anyways, I managed to fit everything we need in the bag." She smiled, giving the bag a small shake and it echoed like a cargo hold that had tipped over, as number of obviously heavy objects rolled over. Hermione looked into the bag and frowned.

"Well damn, that'll be the books." She sighed. "And I had them all stacked by subject...oh well. Hurry up and get changed, Harry, put on the invisibility cloak, and Ron, please hurry up and get changed."

"When did you do this again?" I asked as Ron took off his robe, handing it to Hermione so she could put it in the bag.

"At the burrow. I told you, I've had the necessities packed for days, just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. Siri helped me pack the other stuff this morning, Harry, after you two had changed and we put it in here... I just had this feeling.."

"You're brilliant, you know." Ron commented, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said, before turning to me. "Now come on, Harry, put the cloak on!"

I sighed before nodding and threw the cloak around my shoulders and pulled it up like a long hood over my head until I was completely invisible. But my mind was on other things, like wondering what was going on at the wedding. Had the death eaters left? Or had they won? Had anybody gotten hurt or died? Was Siri, Tonks and Remus ok?

"The others, everyone at the wedding-" I started, but Hermione cut me off with a sad look.

"Harry, we can't worry about that, not now." She sighed. "It's you and Siri they're after, and we'll just make it even more dangerous if we go back. Besides, most of the Order was there, and Siri can take care of herself." Hermione pointed out as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Hermione's right." Ron piped up. "And like Hermione said, most of the Order's there, they'll keep everyone safe."

I nodded hesitantly, but I felt worry start to prick at my stomach as I thought of Siri.

"Now come on, we better get a move on." Hermione said, and we moved back up the alley and down the street before landing back onto the main road again, and it took a lot of restraint to not block my ears, as a group of men were singing off-key just across the street.

"So, why Tottenham Court Road?" Ron asked after a moment, and Hermione shrugged.

"No idea, it just sorta popped into my head, though I'm sure we're safe out here in the muggle world, as it's not where they- or anyone, really, would expect us to be."

Ron considered that for moment. "True, I suppose, but don't you feel, I don't know, just a bit out in the open? Exposed?"

"Well, where else is there?" Hermione questioned, glaring at the group of men as a few of them had wolf-whistled at her. "We can hardly book rooms at the Leaky Caldron, and Grimmauld place is out if Snape can get in...I suppose we could try my mum and dad's house, though they could possibly check there...Oh! Why won't they shut up!" Hermione cried as a couple of the men started calling out at her.

"You all right, darling?" A man slurred, obviously drunk. "Fancy a drink? Ditch Ginger and come have a pint!"

"Why not we go sit down somewhere?" Hermione asked hastily as Ron frowned, opening his mouth to shout back at the men. Hermione spoke again, opening the door to a small dinner. "Ooh, look! This will do, in here!"

It was a tiny all-night café. A light layer of grease reflected the light of the tables, but at least it was empty. Walking inside, I slipped into one of the cheap booths, while Ron sat next to me, and Hermione sat opposite of both of us, her back to the door, which she was obviously uncomfortable with, but didn't speak about it. She did however glance over her shoulder enough that it appeared she had some sort of twitch or spasm going on.

After a few seconds Ron spoke up, sighing.

"We're not that far from the Leaky Cauldron, so why c-" He started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, you know we can't!"

"Not to book a room, 'Mione, but to figure out what's going on!" He hissed back, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We know what's been going on, Ronald! Voldemort's taken over the ministry, what do we need to know?"

"Geez, ok! It was just a suggestion!" Ron said, and we fell back into silence. The waitress walked over after a few minutes, and Hermione order two cappuccinos. The waitress nodded and soon brought back our order as two men entered the café and sat in the next booth. Hermione tilted her head down as she spoke quietly so they couldn't hear.

"We need to find a quiet place to disparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there we can send a message to the Order and find out what happened."

"Can you do that talking patronus thing?" Ron asked, looking thoughtful.

"I think so."

"Kay." Ron answered, nodding as he took a sip of the cappuccino before grimacing, his face crinkling. "That's bloody awful!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, when the two men from the other booth stood up, drawing something out of their pockets, and it took me only a few seconds to realize what it was. Ron realized as well, and jumped over the table, shoving Hermione's head down as a beam of green light shot over it.

I stood up, still invisible and pointed my wand at them.

"Stupefy!"

The larger death eater took the spell in the face and he fell sideways, stunned. His companion, not seeing who had stunned the other death eater fired a spell at Ron, who ducked it, rolling over and grabbing his wand.

I sent a spell towards the death eater, but it missed him, rebounding off the window and hitting the poor waitress, who collapsed, leaning against the counter.

"Expulso!" The death eater yelled, and the table in front of me exploded, the force of it slamming me into a wall, and I watched as my wand slipped out of my hand, leaving me defenseless.

"Petrificus Tortalus!" Hermione cried, and the death eater fell forwards like a stone statue, landing on his face into the mess of china, wood, and coffee. Hermione crawled out from behind the counter and stood up as I grabbed my wand and walked over the mess to where the large blond death eater was.

"I should've recognized him," I muttered, frowning as I turned towards Ron and Hermione. "He was there the night Dumbledore died."

Ron nodded solemnly, his foot rolling over the other death eater whose eyes were searching our face, glaring at us.

"That's Dolohov." Ron informed us. "I recognize him from some old wanted posters. Then I think the big blond bloke is Thorfinn Rowle."

"Who cares what they're called!" Hermione cried. "How did they find us? And what should we do!"

"Lock the doors, and Ron, turn off the lights." I instructed, and with a click of the Deluminator the lights flicked off, while Hermione locked the door and shut the gates down the windows, allowing nobody to see inside.

"What should we do with them?" Ron said before his eyes darkened. "Kill them? They'd kill us. THey had a pretty good go just now."

Hermione bit her lip and shuddered, shaking her head. I frowned, shaking my head as well.

"No, we should just wipe they're memories."

"Very well, then. Though I've never done a memory charm." Ron said, nodding and Hermione looked relieved, pulling out her wand.

"I have." Hermione sighed. She took a deep breath before pointing her wand at Dolohov, her wand hovering above his forehead. "Obliviate."

Dolohov's eyes unfocused, looking slightly fuzzy and dreamy.

"Great!" I said, smiling weakly at Hermione. "Take care of the other one and that waitress, Ron and I will clear up."

"Wait, why?" Ron frowned, looking around the nearly destroyed cafe.

"Don't you think they might wonder what happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks as if it's been bombed?"

"Oh yeah, right.."

Once the cafe was restored to it's previous condition, we placed the death eaters back into their booth and propped them up so that they were facing each other.

"The question is, is how did they find us?" Hermione sighed, frowning. "How did they know we were here?"

She turned to me, looking troubled.

"You- You don't think you still have the trace on you?"

"He _can't_ have, 'Mione." Said Ron. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, it's wizarding law. You_ can't_ put it on an adult."

"As far as you know!" Hermione pointed out. "What if they death eaters found a way to put it on Harry?"

"Harry hasn't been near a death eater for the last twenty-four hours. Who would've put it back on him?"

Hermione didn't reply, looking deep in thought. I felt as if a load had been dropped onto my shoulders. Was that really how we were found?

"If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me without giving away our position-" I started, but Hermione interrupted me.

"We're not splitting up, Harry!" She said firmly.

"We need somewhere safe to hide." Ron said thoughtfully. "A place to give us time to think things through."

"Grimmauld Place." I said automatically, and both Ron and Hermione gaped at me.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, Snape can get in there!"

"Ron's dad said that they've put up jinxes against him- and even if they haven't worked," I started, pressing on as Hermione made to argue, "So what? I'd like nothing better then to meet Snape."

"But H-"

"Hermione, where else could we go? It's the best chance we have. Snape's only one death eater. If I've still got the trace on me, we'll have whole crowds of them following us wherever else we go!"

Hermione couldn't argue, though she looked as though she was searching for a reason too. While she unlocked the café's door, Ron clicked the Deluminator and released the Cafe's light.

Then on my count of three, we reversed spells on the death eater's and the waitress, and before any of them could wake up we disapparated, vanishing into the compressing darkness.

When we finally came to a stop, I saw we had landed at the doorstep of Grimmauld place, the snake knocker looking down at us.

"Hurry, inside." Hermione whispered, opening the door and stepping inside.

The hallway was dark, dusty, and depressing. The curtains covered up the portrait of Walburga Black, and the floor was dusty...and swirling.

"What the-" I started to say, when I felt my tongue fold back on itself, and the dusty, eyeless figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared down the hallway before it raced towards us.

"We didn't kill you!" Hermione squeaked, and the figure disappeared back into the carpet, leaving us standing there, breathless as Ron and my tongues went back to normal.

"What was that?" Ron asked, and Hermione gulped.

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea."

"Probably." I agreed, and Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Homenum revelio."

We waited for a few moments as nothing happened, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it didn't work." He mused, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes it did." She said before sighing in relief. "And we're alone."

Four days later, I sat down on the couch and sighed in disappointment. I guess I had been hoping that Siri had decided to stop by Grimmauld like Hermione, Ron and I did, but I guess not.

Kreacher mean while had disappeared, after he told us the story of Regulus Black and brought us Mundungus Fletcher. He had been disappearing at random times, and whenever he came back he had two words: "Mistress called."

We had all debated on whether he was talking about Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix, or Siri, but he wouldn't give us any more information then those two words.

At the moment he had been missing for about an hour, and I was itching to know where.

"Harry! Where are you?" Hermione called from the kitchen as I stood up, brushing the dust off of myself, watching as it sunk back into the couch.

"I'm going upstairs!" I called back, walking into the hallway and up the stairs, still wondering how Siri was able to slide down the two separate bannisters without touching the floor.

The house elf heads looked gloomy as ever, except for one which had a mustache attached to it, courtesy of Siri.

Making my way into the top hallway, I walked in Sirius's old room.

It was covered with red and gold Gryffindor banners, the grey walls barely showing. A few spots had photos of motorcycles and muggle girls. Typical Sirius. His bed was unmade, and his desk was a mess.

Actually, the whole room was a mess.

Taking a step back, I felt my foot step on something papery, and looking down I saw I had accidentally stepped on a piece of paper.

Picking it up, I studied the back for a moment before reading it.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you, Jayla, and Siri couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his invisibility cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnon's, I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore- _

Dumbledore had what?

Frowning, I studied the back of the letter again in a vain hope that the rest of the letter was there, but nothing was there. I looked down at the floor, in hope that maybe something was there, but instead I found a photo of a black-haired boy riding on a broom, a man's leg chasing after him. There was a hint of a person's feet in the side, but the photo had been torn, leaving the identity unknown.

So Pettigrew had been there, huh? And he seemed down. Probably it was because he knew it would be the last time he ever saw James and Lily Potter. I smiled at the mention of the cat, a faint memory reawakening in the back of my head of a sleek black cat lying in the kitchen.

Folding up the letter, I put it along with the photo in my pocket and left the room, walking into the one across the hall.

Inside the walls also had Gryffindor hangings and banners, just not quite as many. The bed was unmade, and the drawers were opened and empty, while the desk had a few scraps of paper on it. On a side table were two photos.

One was of a young Sirius, an extremely younger Siri, and a pretty woman with tan skin, wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. The second was of two couples, one known as Lily and James Potter, while the other was Sirius with the woman again. The four were laughing and smiling at the camera.

Next to the photos was a letter, folded and somewhat newer then the one in my pocket. Picking it up, I gingerly unfolded it before reading it.

_Dad,_

_Well, you died yesterday. I know you'll never read this, but it just feels good to get out. I need to write something down. I guess I should add that Moony owes you four galleons. Harry kissed me yesterday. Moony caught us though, which was pretty funny. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. I need a break. I can't do this anymore. Not without you, dad. _The next few sentences were blurred so I couldn't read them, so I moved on to the last few readable sentences. _How am I gonna get through this? I promise you won't die in vain. I'm gonna find her, dad. I'm gonna find her, and when I do... She took you and mom away from me. She's not going to take anyone else, either. I love you, dad. I love you a lot. And wherever you are, say hi to mom for me, and James and Lily. And Uncle Reggie, if you see him. _

_I love you, dad. _

_Siri._

I frowned, folding the letter back up and putting that into my pocket too.

"Harry?" A voice asked from the door, and Hermione walked up behind me, smiling at the photos.

"That must be Jayla, Siri's mother." She smiled, and I nodded.

"Why do you think Siri didn't take the photos with her?" I asked suddenly, and Hermione thought for a moment before speaking.

"She probably didn't want anything to happen to them."

"Good point." I sighed, and Hermione gently grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"Come on, it's pretty late, and-" She started, and I nodded.

"But we need to get to work."

"It's important, but not as important as sleep. Let's get to bed, it's late." Hermione sighed, as the three of us walked downstairs, getting ready for bed.

ooooooooooo

Falling asleep was easy. Staying asleep? Not so much.

I woke up several times in the night, going back to sleep then waking up again. I was finally sleeping soundly when I heard a small crash from the kitchen, and a cough.

"Kreacher! I said take me to that grim, old shack in Liverpool, _not_ Grimmauld place!" A girl's voice coughed. For a minute I thought I was dreaming. It was 6:30AM, and no one else was here besides Hermione and Ron. But then another voice spoke.

"Sorry, mistress." Kreacher's croaking voice replied, and grabbing my wand I walked into the kitchen, coughing at the dust that flew around in the air. Waving the dust out of the way, I gaped at the sight that appeared before me.

Siri Black was standing in the kitchen, looking bruised and tired, but she smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Ah, hullo Harry."


	4. Planning and Preparations

_**I'm super behind in writing this, so it'll take me a little while to get it published, but I will publish it A.S.A.P! **_

_**REVIEW. That's all I ask of you.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**((Also, if you're looking for some more good stuff to read, I suggest you go check out my 'Girl Marauder' book. Read the first one first, please! Thanks!))**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**CHAPTER 4**

_Explanations and Planning_

"Siri?" I asked, bewildered. Siri crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's the milkman. Of course it's me! Who did you think it was, you-know-who?" She snorted, brushing herself off. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get here?"

"Death eaters found me." She shrugged. "Don't know how, but they showed up, nearly got me a couple times." She sighed, gesturing to a large scratch on her arm.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, and Siri gestured to the door where Kreacher had left.

"Didn't mean to. Kreacher got places mixed up while I was...busy." Siri sighed, making to take a step forward, but flinched, letting out a few curse words, so I knew she wasn't hurt too badly.

"Stupid ankle." She muttered under her breath, leaning against the counter for support. "Tripped while we were apparating."

"Here." I said, walking over and grabbing an icepack and handing it to her. Siri nodded gratefully, sitting down and putting it on her ankle. Sighing, she leaned against the cabinet, looking tired.

"What happened?" I asked, and Siri took a deep breath before beginning.

"Dunno. I was talking planning stuff when a few seconds later death eaters appeared. I called for Kreacher, and he came and apparated me out of there." She shrugged, wincing as she felt her head.

"Wow."

"Eh, I'm thinking more along the lines of _"Ow"._ And a few other things to, but uh, I don't wanna offend anybody." Siri said, and I laughed slightly, helping her off the floor.

"I'm glad your here."

"Well I'm not!" Siri cried, and catching my offended face, added, "It just makes every goodbye harder, Potter."

"You're not leaving again, are you?" I asked, and Siri sighed.

"I don't have a choice. I'll be able to stay for a little while, but then I need to get going."

"Fine." I sighed as Hermione walked in, her face breaking out into a smile when she saw Siri.

"Siri!" She cried, running over and hugging Siri tightly. Siri smiled, stumbling backward a bit.

"Hey 'Mione. Where's the Weasel?" Siri asked, turning to me and I pointed to the living room. Siri grinned as Hermione released her, and Siri motioned for us to be quiet as she snuck out into the living room.

Hermione and I stayed still as silence quickly settled over the house, soon interrupted by a very loud, and very startled yell from Ron.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HE- SIRI!" Ron yelled, and I could hear Siri laughing through the door as Hermione and I walked out into the living room to see a soaking wet Ron lying on the floor, a beaming Siri standing over him.

"Hello Weasley! Miss me?"

"Not as much as before." Ron muttered, propping himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Siri shrugged. "Decided I'd stop by for a visit. No, actually Kreacher brought me here by accident."

"Oh. And you dumped water on me why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"That's legit."

"Completely." Siri agreed, turning to us. "So, would it be ok if I stuck around for awhile?"

"Siri! Of course!" Hermione cried, and Siri smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Thanks then. So what have you three been up to?"

"Nothing much. Been watching the Ministry of Magic for the past few days." I shrugged, and Siri raised an eyebrow, turning to Hermione for an explanation.

"We learned off Mundungus Fletcher that the horcruxe is owned by none other then Dolores Umbridge." Hermione sighed, and Siri's mouth dropped open, appalled.

"What!"

"Yup. Fletcher gave it to her as a bribe when she caught him illegally selling things."

"Wait, how did Fletcher get it? I thought the locket was safe here." Siri asked suddenly, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, he might've stolen it, along with a few other-" She started, but Siri cut her off.

"What! That's it, next time I see Fletcher, he's toast. Literally. I'm gonna shove him in a toaster, the git's small enough he'll probably fit, that son of a... ah wait, that's dad. Speaking of, I wonder why she hasn't spoken up." Siri mused, looking down the hallway where Walburga Black's portrait was.

"You really wouldn't call your own grandmother a, a-"

"Yes, I would. My dad did, he actually liked to joke about it quite often. Also since his initials are S.O.B, which can stand for son of a-" Siri started, but Hermione cut her off.

"We get it! No need to use such language!" Hermione yelped, and Siri rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine. Now, how about some omelets? I'm starving." Siri sighed, walking back into the kitchen, the three of us following her, Ron grabbing a blanket on his way out the door to try and dry himself off.

Siri was looking around the cabinets, when suddenly she gasped.

"Oh! Duh! Kreacher!" Siri called, and Kreacher appeared, looking up at Siri.

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Can you make an omelet, er, please?" Siri asked, and Kreacher nodded, looking almost...happy. For some reason it seems his attitude had changed not only towards Ron, Hermione and I, but also Siri, who he seemed to look at it with new-found respect.

"Thanks Kreacher." Siri smiled at the elf, turning to us as we stared at her for an explanation.

"What?" Siri asked, and Hermione shook her head, staring at her friend in awe.

"But... you're actually being nice... and to Kreacher!"

"Ya, so? The poor elf came to me in tears one day, sobbing about my uncle. I don't why, but I sorta pitied the guy. So I decided that maybe he actually does have some sort of soul, as impossible as it may seem, so I decided to maybe be a better person to him, and turns out so has he." Siri shrugged, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know Regulus's story?" I asked, and Siri's eyes flashed.

"No, what?"

So I told her, making sure Kreacher didn't over hear, in case he was to burst into tears again. I told her about the lockets, and the inferi. By the time I was done Siri had a tear trailing down her cheek, and I realized that the fact that Regulus ended up being good in the end meant for to her then it did to me, or anyone else.

"Well, it seems my dad wasn't the only good Black after all." Siri smiled, wiping her face off with her hand. "Good merlin Harry, you got me crying. Thanks a lot. Oh- thanks Kreacher."

Siri smiled as the elf put a plate of omelets in front of her, along with a box of tissues. Kreacher bowed before disappearing, and Siri smiled, laughing slightly.

"That's amazing, really. So now you guys are planning to do what?"

"Invade the ministry. Sound brilliant, don't it?" Ron snorted, and Siri nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if it would be alright I'd love to help you." Siri shrugged, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You would?"

"Of course! You guys are infiltrating the ministry of magic. No one has ever done that before, how awesome would it be! Especially if you're going, Harry. You and me are on the papers everywhere. Undesirable N.1 and Undesirable Number 2." Siri rolled her eyes. "I hate coming in second place."

"Ya well, take first anytime. You really want to help us though?" I asked, and Siri looked at me like I was insane.

"Duh! Besides, I wanna get even with the old toad, my hand still has scars." She sighed, holding out her left hand. She was right. White against Siri's slightly tanned skin were the words, _'I must not tell lies.'_

"This isn't about revenge, Siri. It's about getting in, getting the locket, and getting out unnoticed."

"Oh, trust me, I know." Siri said, finishing up the last of her omelet. "I didn't say I'd make a big deal out of it. I'll actually be tattooing the word..-" Siri cut off from a dangerous glance from Hermione- "Well, er, not a very nice word across her forehead. I've had it planned out forever, just didn't get the chance to do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Siri put her plate in the sink, while Ron and I grinned.

"Really?" Hermione asked, and Siri shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"But at least it'll cover up her face... I'd be doing people a favor!" Siri shrugged, and Hermione thought over this for a moment before nodding.

"Good point."

"Then I'll do it. Now, how do we get into the ministry?" Siri asked, and Ron, Hermione and I exchanged glances.

"Er.." Ron trailed off, and Siri slapped her forehead, shaking her head.

"Well, we'll figure something out." She sighed, looking around the house sadly for a moment. "In the meantime, I'll be upstairs."

Siri bit her lip before leaving the room, and Hermione sighed, watching her go.

"Well, at least she's with us now." She shrugged, and I smiled slightly.

"True."

**_ooooooooooo_**

Later that day, Siri finally came down well-rested and wearing clean clothes, a tank top and a pair of shorts with sneakers, her hair pulled back into a loose braid.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, blowing her side bangs out of her face and sitting down on one of the chairs, looking at us expectantly. The three of us exchanged looks before I spoke up.

"We've been watching the ministry for the past few days to see how to get in, what people go at what time, find a good pattern, you could say. We're gonna drink polyjuice potion and take the form of some of the workers, then get in, grab the locket and go." I shrugged, and Siri nodded.

"Actually, that's not too bad." She mused, and Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Good to know we have Siri's approval." Ron said sarcastically, and Siri nodded, looking at him seriously.

"It's amazing, I don't give it out to just anybody or anything." She said, smiling slightly before stretching.

"So when are you planning this thing-ma-bob?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!" Siri asked, falling off the stool and onto the floor. "Tomorrow?"

"Ya, why?" Ron asked, and Siri glared at him, causing him to wince as she picked herself up and off of the floor.

"Oh, I just thought we were doing it today."

"Isn't that a little...reckless?"

"Well, I don't like waiting!" Siri defended, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow, Siri."

"Fine." Siri pouted.

"So, what else happened in France?" I asked, and Siri smiled slightly, shrugging.

"It was France. I worked with an auror training program there, though I'm thinking about being a lawyer too." Siri shrugged, and while Ron had no idea what a lawyer was, Hermione and I laughed slightly.

"What's a lawyer?" Ron asked, and Hermione smiled at him.

"A muggle job, I'll tell you about it later." Hermione said before turning to Siri. "And you would make a great lawyer."

"Thank you, I think." Siri smiled, before looking at the clock on the wall and sighing.

"It's odd, isn't it?" She asked, and Ron sighed, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Not being on the train and all." She agreed, and I nodded solemnly, the scarlet train appearing in my mind as it raced down the track, the sun glinting off of it. A groan yanked me out of my thoughts though.

"I can't believe it! Those-" Siri started cussing someone out, and a small peak out the window told me why. At least five death eaters were outside, staring intently at the house.

"It's like the expect us to walk out with our schoolbags and head to the platform." Ron snorted, while Hermione slapped Siri on the back of her head, silencing her.

"I wonder if they know we're here." Hermione mused, and Siri nodded darkly, her grey eyes stormy.

"They're probably just trying to figure out how to get in."

"Probably." I agreed before turning to face the others. "We need to get back to planning. We know they can't get in here, and we need to use the time we have to plan for tomorrow, I really don't want to go into the ministry unprepared. Vold-" I started, but Ron coughed before I could continue, and I rolled my eyes before continuing.

"_You-know-who_ has had a two year head start on us. We can't mess this up."

"Well, that was a _lovely_ pep talk, Harry. Very encouraging. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go sort through a few things." Siri shrugged before walking upstairs, and I watched her for a minute before Hermione pushed me forward.

"_Go._" She hissed, and I scowled at her before following Siri upstairs. Walking into her room, Siri was looking through a drawer, carefully putting things beside her as she rummaged through it.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, and Siri jumped, reaching for her wand before she realized it was me. Siri smiled.

"An old gift" She said before reaching into the cabinet, her smile widening as she pulled a gold chain out, the charm hidden in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down next to her. Carefully, Siri handed it to me, the gold chain glistening in the sun as I looked at the charm, which was a round gold locket with a hoof print, paw print, and what looked like a wolf print.

"Is that-?" I questioned, and Siri nodded, smiling at the locket fondly.

"James made it for me as a first birthday present." She said, and I looked at her.

"He made this?"

"Yup." She smiled. "James Potter original."

"Wow." I muttered, staring at the gold locket, and it literally looked like it was glowing. Almost like-

"A snitch." I said out loud, and Siri laughed.

"It's the same type of gold." She shrugged, and I carefully put it over her neck, and Siri smiled, looking at the locket.

"How come you never wore it?" I asked, and Siri sighed, shrugging.

"I didn't want to lose it. And when... and when dad was thrown into prison, it seemed like a reminder that the marauders were no more, I guess. Not to mention I was only one when I got it. So mum kept it safe for me, I only found it again two years ago." Siri finished, opening the locket.

Inside was a photo of James, Remus, and Sirius, all smiling and laughing at the camera.

"Where's Pettigrew?" I asked, and Siri's face darkened as she looked up at me.

"He was the one taking the photo. I don't know why a rat paw isn't on the locket, but it might have something to do with the fact that I have _never_ liked rats." She shrugged, shutting the locket and putting it under her shirt, the only thing visible was a bit of the gold chain.

"Nice room, by the way." I commented, and Siri nodded, putting a few objects back into the drawer.

"Thanks. Mum and dad made it for me when I was younger, it used to be dad's and Regulus's play room. See that?" She asked, pointing to a spot in the wall behind the desk where a large scorch mark was.

"That was from dad when he was six." Siri smiled fondly, looking at another scorch mark. "And that was from me two years ago."

"Ah." I nodded, and Siri sighed, looking around the room. "It has a lot of old memories and stuff like that in it, one of my favorite places in the house. It's always been the happiest place in the house, too."

"Nice." I commented, noticing one other scorch mark that rested on the ceiling. Siri shrugged before standing up and looking at the bedside table with confusion.

"I could've sworn I left it.." She muttered, staring at the table for a second before turning around, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Potter, you wouldn't happen to know where a piece of paper that used to be on this desk went?" Siri asked, and I shrugged, hoping my face wasn't giving me away. Siri rolled her eyes, holding her hand out.

"Come on, boy, hand it over." She said like she was talking to a puppy, and I frowned as I took the letter out.

"I'm no dog."

"Really?" Siri asked, glaring at me as I lifted the letter over my head, and Siri sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. Be that way." She muttered, reaching up for it. She almost had it when I tripped, and we both fell over on the bed. For a moment her eyes met mine, and I couldn't take my eyes off her when she rolled her eyes.

Siri grabbed the letter out of my hand, smiling smugly as she looked at me.

"Ha!" She said, winking at me before she disappeared, sprinting out the room before I could catch her.


	5. Visitors

**Chapter Five**

_Lupin Stops By, and Mundungus Gets Chewed Out_

Walking downstairs, Siri was arguing with Walburga Black, while Ron and Hermione were watching with amused expressions.

"You no good FILTH! How dare you enter my home, along with your mudblood friend! Leave! Disgrace to my family!" Walburga shrieked, jumping as a dagger hit the spot an inch away from her, poking a hole into the portrait.

"How dare you damage my portrait!" Walburga shrieked as Siri took the dagger out, studying it before throwing it again, hitting right above Walburga's head.

"Devil-spawn of my devil son! Be gone! Leave me be! Go join your disgrace father, and leave my house!" Walburga shrieked, while Siri rolled her eyes, obviously unfazed.

"Sure, sure, shut up, wench." Siri muttered, hitting the portrait with the knife again and causing Walburga to let out more shrieks.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to Hermione, and Hermione smiled at me, shrugging.

"What she feels like, I suppose. It's quite fun to watch really, and I think some part of Sirius may be possessing her." Hermione mused, and I could tell why. Siri at the moment looked more like her father then Siri, a lopsided smile on her face, her eyes sparkling, yet looking tired at the same time. Not to mention-

"Siri, what's that, under your neck?" I asked, and Siri jumped, the dagger falling out of the portrait and hitting the floor. Siri smiled sheepishly before pushing the back of her shirt down slightly, to reveal a black dog paw on the back of her left shoulder, elegant writing underneath it.

"You got a_ tattoo_?" Hermione squeaked, and Siri nodded.

"Got it the week after I moved to Paris. Obviously it's a reminder of dad, who had one too, and the writing underneath says 'Sirius', though if you look at it in the mirror it says Padfoot, too."

"How'd you get it to do that?" Ron asked, and Siri shrugged.

"Wizard's tattoo shop. You don't think I'd actually trust a _muggle_ to put something that's permanent on my body?" Siri asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo at sixteen."

"Fifteen, actually." Siri coughed. "As I said, after I'd been in Paris a week, I wasn't sixteen yet."

"Who in the world let you get a tattoo at fifteen!" Hermione cried, and Siri grinned.

"Fleur. She has one too, on the inside of her wrist. Says _'Bill'_. We got it together."

"Then how come I didn't see any tattoo at the wedding?" Hermione asked, while I was still staring at the tattoo. The black dog paw was on the back of her left shoulder, and the word '_Sirius'_ was written in elegant cursive underneath it. I remember seeing something on Sirius's arm that resembled it.

"Make up, 'Mione. Special stuff. It's why you didn't see mine until now, either. The only people who know I have it besides you is Fleur. Moony would kill me if he knew." Siri rolled her eyes.

"Well, wow." Hermione said, and Siri nodded, picking up the dagger and putting it in her pocket.

"So, tomorrow we invade the ministry. Exciting." She smiled as we walked back into the living room.

I nodded in agreement.

"Very."

ooooooooooo

Later that day, Hermione was reading in the living room, Siri was working on sorting through her father's old things, Ron was sleeping on the couch, and I was in the kitchen, thinking.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from upstairs, and we all watched as Siri slid down the bannister and hit the floor, beaming as she walked into the living room.

"When's dinner?" She asked, when there was a loud thud as the front door shut, and all of us froze. I could see the dust version of Dumbledore rising in the carpet, but a voice stopped it.

"I did not kill you, Albus." A calm voice said, and Siri, Hermione, Ron and I all pointed our wands at the doorway as Remus Lupin walked in. Hermione sighed.

"Oh, thank goodness." She said, and she and Ron put their wands back, but Siri and I refused to move ours.

"What did you say the last time you saw me?" Siri questioned before I could, and Remus smiled weakly at her.

"That I was proud of you and want you to be careful." He said, and Siri nodded, putting her wand down as I did. Remus nodded, looking tired and Siri studied him for a moment before speaking.

"What's got you all upset?" She asked, and Remus sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I'll explain later. No sign of Snape, then?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No." I answered. "But what's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we're all fine. But we're all being watched. There are a couple of death eaters outside-"

"We know-" Ron started, but Remus continued.

"I had to apparate very precisely on the top stair outside the front door to be sure that they wouldn't see me. They can't know you're in here, otherwise I'm sure they would have more people out there, watching; They're stalking out everywhere that's got a connection with you, Harry, Siri. Now sit down, I want to know what happened after you left the burrow."

I nodded, and while Ron, Hermione and I sat across from Lupin, Siri sat next to him, her head resting against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I missed you, cub." He smiled at her before turning to us. "I would've been here days ago but I had to shake off the death eaters following me." He explained. "So, you three came straight here after the wedding?"

"No. Only after we ran into a pair of death eaters in a café in Tottenham Court Road."

Lupin blinked, looking alarmed.

"What?"

We explained what happened, and both Siri and Lupin were alarmed, sharing looks every so often. Siri was just as surprised to hear our story as Remus was, as she didn't know about our run-in with death eaters yet.

"But how on earth did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who apparates, unless you grab them as they disappear!"

"And it doesn't seem likely they just decided to go for a stroll down Tottenham Court Road at the time." I sighed.

"We were wondering, whether Harry could still have the trace on him?"

"That's impossible." Lupin said, frowning. Ron nodded, a smug look on his face, and I felt hugely relieved. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the trace on him, wouldn't they? But I still can't figure out how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying. Very worrying." Lupin said, sending a worried glance to his goddaughter, who was newly turned seventeen and just as much of a target as I was.

"Well, tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family was safe." Hermione said after a moment.

"Well, Kingsley saved us, really." Lupin said. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to escape before they arrived."

"Was it Death Eaters or Ministry people?" Hermione asked curiously, and Siri answered, having been there till the end of the fight.

"A bit of both, but with all intents and purposes they're the same thing now." Siri shrugged. "There were maybe a dozen or so, but I don't think they knew you were there, Harry." She said, and Lupin began where she left off.

"Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeor before they killed him. If it's true, he didn't give either of you away."

I felt shocked and gratitude towards the ex-minister of magic. I had never really liked the man much, but if what Remus said was true, the man's final act had been to try and protect me and Siri.

"The death eater's searched the burrow from top to bottom." Remus continued. "They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close. And then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you and Siri, but of course you disappeared without telling anyone you had been there, while Siri escaped soon after."

"At the same time," Siri sighed, "more death eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths, but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, thankfully he wasn't home, and they used the cruciatus curse on Andy and Ted, Tonks's parents." Siri said, looking angry. "They're fine. Shaken, obviously, but they'll live."

"How did the death eater's get through all those protective charms?" I wondered.

"Harry, the death eaters have got the full might of the ministry on their side now." Lupin shrugged, sighing. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why'd they come."

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" Hermione asked, her voice clipped with anger.

"Wanted for questioning about the death of Albus Dumbledore." Siri answered, her voice cold. "Just as they're excuse for wanting me is for questions about my father."

"What? But don't they know he's-" Ron said, not bothering to finish the sentence. Siri shook her head.

"As far as they know, Sirius Black is still out there, and I'm his number one accomplice now, forgetting the fact that I was thirteen when he escaped." She said, a smile pulling at her lips as she spoke. The fact that her father was the only person in wizarding history to escape from Azkaban was something that she was proud of.

"Ah." Hermione said, smiling sadly. Lupin nodded.

"Many mistakes and wrong doings have been happened, all connected to the ministry, as of late. Muggleborns are being rounded up, accused of stealing magic. Werewolves are once again being heavily discriminated against, while you and Siri are the ministry of magic's most wanted." Lupin said, hesitating slightly before speaking. "I'll understand if you can't confirm this, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left both you and Siri a mission."

"He did." Siri and I said at the same time, though when I spoke again I spoke alone. "And Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me."

"And you, Siri?" Remus asked, looking towards his goddaughter. Siri sighed.

"Dumbledore's last words to me is that I must do this alone." She said,looking glum. Lupin nodded, though he muttered something under his breath like, _"Crackpot old headmaster, leaving a seventeen year old to do something hard alone."_

"Can either of you confide in me what this mission is?" He asked, and as I looked at the face of Remus Lupin, I wished desperately that I could give a different answer.

"I can't, Remus, I'm sorry."

"I want to Moony, but I can't either." Siri said, looking like she wanted to tell him, her eyes sad as she spoke. Remus nodded.

"I thought you'd say that." Remus sighed, looking rather disappointed. "But I still might be of some use to either of you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. there would be no need to tell me exactly what you're up to."

I hesitated. It was a hugely tempting offer, though how they would be able to keep their mission secret from Lupin if he were with them all the time would be difficult. Hermione however, looked puzzled.

"What about Tonks, though?" She asked.

"What about her?" Lupin said.

"Well, you just got married! How does she feel about you going away, with any of us?" She asked, and Siri nodded, staring at her godfather, searching his face.

"Tonks will be perfectly safe." Said Lupin. "She's with her mother and father at their house."

Lupin's voice was slightly strangled, almost cold. There was something odd though, at the idea of Tonks being at her parent's house. Tonks was an order member and an auror, an enthusiastic one at that. She'd want to be part of the action.

"What's up?" Siri asked, and before Lupin could answer she added, "And don't lie."

Lupin hesitated a moment before answering.

"Tonks is pregnant." He said glumly, and Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful!" She smiled, and Siri nodded, though her expression never changed as she looked at her godfather. She looked cautious, and slightly worried.

"Spit it out." Siri said after a moment, and Remus sighed before speaking.

"I made a mistake. I should never have married Dora, she's young and bright, everything I'm not, and now she's pregnant, with some_ thing_! What if it's like me?" Remus asked, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"What if? You know the werewolf gene can't be passed down unless both parents are werewolves."

"But that has never been tested! It could be wrong." Remus said before changing the subject. "I've come to help you."

"Really?" I asked, and Remus nodded, so I spoke again. "What about Tonks?"

"She's with her mother, she'll be fine."

"No, I don't think she will." Siri said cooly, and Remus looked at her.

"What?"

"So you wanna come help us... but not your wife who's pregnant with your kid, who may or may not be like you? I don't know, but that seems a bit pathetic to me." Siri said, and Lupin's eyes flashed.

"She's right. You should be with Tonks, not with us." I agreed.

"Dora is fine. She's better off without me anyways." Lupin snapped, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Does Tonks think that?" I questioned. "Because I don't."

"Harry, Siri, I'm sure your father's would want me to go with you."

"No, I don't think so. I think he'd be wondering why you don't want to be with your own kid, actually."

"Harry's right, Moony. You need to go back to Tonks. She needs you. Thick and thin, remember? All that stuff you said at the wedding? Well, time to test that, and at the moment you aren't exactly passing." Siri shrugged, biting her lip and waiting for her godfather's reaction. When Lupin didn't say anything, I kept talking, hints of anger bubbling up inside me.

"You're actually acting like a coward. Too scared to go and help his wife, it's pathetic." I said coldly, jumping when there was a bang and I flew backwards. I stood up just in time to see Lupin turning the corner.

"Remus! Come back!" Hermione cried, but there was a loud slam as the door shut. Standing up, I saw that Siri was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands.

"Siri?" I asked quietly, and Siri looked at me, her eyes sad. She looked almost guilty, and I could tell she felt horrible. Remus was the closest thing she had to a father, as he was the one that raised her while Sirius was in Azkaban, and helped her calm down after Sirius's death. Having upset him like that... well, it probably didn't make her feel all to good.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly as Hermione and Ron walked back in. Hermione looked at me.

"You shouldn't have said those things, Harry, Siri." She said, but before I could say anything Siri spoke up.

"Maybe. But if he goes back to Tonks, then it'll be worth it, right?" Siri asked, and I nodded in agreement.

"No parent should leave their kid unless they have to." I said darkly, and Hermione sighed, while Ron sort of spasmed, looking a bit like a hidden nod of approval.

"Fine." She sighed before walking upstairs.

Siri turned to me, sighing.

"You are right. Our parents didn't leave is because they wanted to."

"What did happen to your mother?" I asked, and Siri's eyes flashed dangerously before they adapted a sad look, a haunted look.

"She was tortured and murdered by Bellatrix when I was one... I saw it all." Siri spoke quietly, and Ron's mouth fell open slightly.

"Oh, uh wow."

Siri rolled her eyes, standing up and brushing herself off. "Now do you understand why I will do all I can to kill her? She took_ both_ of my parents from me. Right in front of my eyes. She's not gonna get away with it, either."

"Bloody hell. That's awful." Ron muttered, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ron." She snorted before standing up, stretching.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm tired. See you in the morning." Siri smiled before disappearing upstairs, where a loud thud could be heard, followed by lots of cursing.

"You ok?" I yelled up the stairs.

"JUST PEACHY!" Siri responded, a few more swear words slipping out of her mouth before she went into her room, shutting the door. Chuckling, I shook my head and looked at Ron.

"You sure we should bring her along?" Ron asked, and I nodded.

"We'll be fine, long as she doesn't injure herself."

"You know that she probably will."

"Well, if she didn't she wouldn't be Siri then, wouldn't she?" I asked when a large snap could be heard from the kitchen. There was a bang as a door flew open, and Siri ran down the stairs, smiling smugly.

"Thank you, Kreacher." I heard Siri say, and there was a stuttering coming from the kitchen.

"B-Black! W-what are y-y-you doing here?" Mundungus Fletcher's voice stuttered, and Ron and I walked into the kitchen to see Siri glaring fiercely at him, her eyes burning with disgust, her face cold.

"As it's my house, I think I should be able to live here without people asking questions." Siri said growled, and Mundungus flinched under her gaze.

"W-h-hat do you need little o-old me for, eh?"

"What did you take." Siri said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Mundungus looked like he about to lie when Siri stepped forward, reaching for her wand when Mundungus broke.

"Alright! Alright! I t-took the goblets! The b-bloody goblets and silverware, along with the family ring!"

"Give it." Siri demanded, and quickly Mundungus reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band ring, with the Black family motto carved inside.

"I s-sold the goblets though!" Mundungus said and Siri nodded, studying the ring before slipping it on her left hand, where her wedding ring would go.

"That's fine. But here's a little thing, and listen up." Siri hissed, and Mundungus nodded hastily.

"Whatever you say, Black!"

"Good. First, you steal from me, my house, or my family again, and I'll hex your sorry arse into oblivion. Second, you don't come into this house unless it's an order meeting. Period. Third, go now before I change my mind and hex you where you stand. Now _go_." Siri barked, and Mundungus nodded, bowing low before disappearing.

"Scum." Siri muttered before turning to us, smiling grimly. "Sorry about that, had to make sure I got the family ring back, long story."

"You didn't have to threaten him like that, did you?" Ron asked, looking slightly shaken. Siri looked at him calmly.

"If I didn't the message wouldn't have come across." Siri shrugged, and I nodded.

"Well, I think you scared him into the next year." I stated, and Siri grinned.

"Of course I did! I'm a very scary person, you know."

"Very scary." I added.

"Terrifying." Ron agreed seriously before Siri laughed, leaving the room followed by Ron.


	6. We Invade the Ministry

_**Haha, so... I am SO, SO So sorry for the late update! So many things have been going on right now, it's been difficult to find the time to write, and to update. I really hope you like this next chapter, and don't forget to REVIEWW. **_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**Chapter 6**

_We Invade the Ministry_

"_Potter_. Wake up. Potter, _wake up_! OI! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED!" Siri bellowed, and I jumped, falling to the floor.

"Siri! What?"

"Wake up, we leave for the ministry in twelve minutes." Siri hissed before disappearing out of the room, running downstairs.

Grabbing my glasses, I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to find Hermione putting the finished batch of polyjuice potion into flasks, Ron was staring out the window, while Siri had just finished the rest of a smoothie, placing the cup down on the counter.

"Ready!"

"Good. Harry, I'll apparate with Ron, Siri will take you." Hermione sighed, and she and Ron disappeared in a flash. Siri grabbed my arm.

"Do you even know how to apparate?" I asked warily.

"Nope." Siri answered before there was a crack and the world started twisting around us until we landed near Ron and Hermione in an alley way.

"Good, you're hear. The first person should arrive in an hour." Hermione sighed as we set up, and Siri sat down, looking at the locket she had received from my father two years ago.

"Exciting, isn't it?" I asked, and Siri nodded, looking up at me.

"Thrilling." She agreed, smiling sincerely before standing up and looking around when she shrunk down to her knees.

"_Siri_?" I asked, looking at the sleek black dog that now sat in front of me, and I swear it was grinning. THe dog barked before disappearing around the corner, and I stared after it, dumbfounded.

"Harry! Where's Siri!" Hermione cried as she walked over, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think she just turned into a _dog.._." I trailed off, and Hermione frowned.

"Sounds like she kept practicing with her animagus lessons."

"What! I thought she stopped in fifth year, once we were back at Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then obviously you don't know Siri very well. She was practicing all year during fifth year, but the farthest she got was having ears and a tail. That was a very odd day, too, mind you."

"Ah." I said weakly, watching as the black dog came back with a pink box in it's mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes as Siri switched back into human form.

"Hey. I was hungry." She said before popping open the box and throwing a donut my way. Hermione looked at her's before studying Siri skeptically.

"Did you pay for them?"

"Er...ooh! _Look!_ A nargle!" Siri pointed behind her, and surprisingly Hermione fell for it, or seemed to at least. Siri meanwhile grabbed the box and took off towards Ron, and when Hermione turned back she sighed, shaking her head.

"That girl.."

"At least she has good taste in food." I commented, biting into the donut. Hermione smiled and went back to work, rolling her eyes.

"Hm. Look, here she comes!" Hermione hissed suddenly, and I motioned for Siri and Ron to be quiet as a woman we had been watching for a few days appeared.

"And our victim approaches." Siri grinned, and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!" She whispered, and the lady jumped before falling to the ground, and Ron and I quickly grabbed her and dragged her into the alleyway where we were hiding.

"Good. What's her name?" Hermione asked, and Siri kneeled down next to her, searching through her purse.

"Mary Cattermole." Siri read, pulling out a muggle driving license and a few papers.

"And...bloody_ hell_. She's going to her trial." Siri breathed, looking anxious.

"You'll be _fine_. Hurry up." Hermione said, plucking one of Mary's hairs from her head and putting it in the polyjuice potion. Quickly it turned a shade of blue.

"Well, bottoms up." Siri shrugged before downing the polyjuice, shuddering as she lowered it from her lips.

"Blech." She muttered as her hair started to turn dark brown, her eyes becoming hazel and her skin paling. She also grew three inches, and after a few seconds a living copy of Mary Cattermole stood in front of us.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, and Siri shrugged, taking out the mirror Dumbledore had left her and looking at herself.

"Blimey." Siri said before transfiguring her clothes to match the real Mary's.

"So, how do I look?" Siri asked, and Hermione nodded in approval.

"You look fine Siri. And I'd get going, her trial starts in ten minutes. We'll try and meet you. Remember, we have one hour. Go on." Hermione encouraged, and Siri glared at her, though it didn't have much affect, since her eyes were no longer the startling grey.

Picking up Mary's bag, Siri quickly walked out of the alleyway and towards the ministry of magic.

"There's one. Three to go." Ron said as we watched Siri turned the corner, and we all ducked back into the alleyway, looking for our next victim.

ooooooooooo

I stumbled out of the fireplace, trying to adjust to my new hight.

I had just flushed myself into the ministry, not completely sure where the others were, though luckily I saw the figure of Mafalda Hopkirk standing by the fountain, looking just as nervous as I felt.

"Hermione." I whispered, and Hermione jumped, looking at me.

"Harry! Where's Ron?" She asked quietly as Reginald Cattermole appeared next to us. I tried to hide a smile, remembering Ron's face when he realized he would be masquerading around as Siri's husband.

"Harry, Hermione, where do we go now?" He asked, and Hermione pointed to the elevator's.

"Oh." Ron muttered before the three of us walked into the elevator's, holding on tightly.

"Wait one minute!" A voice bellowed, and a man stopped the elevator from shutting, looking at Ron. Taking a closer look, I stiffened as I looked at the face of Yaxley, who just so happened to be a death eater.

"W-what?" Ron stuttered as Yaxley glared at him.

"It's raining in my office again, Cattermole."

"Well... have you tried an umbrella?" Ron suggested weakly, and Yaxley's face darkened.

"You do realize that I'm going downstairs to interrogate your _wife_? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure to marry a pure-blood next time..but if my wife were accused of being a mudblood, not that any woman I married would be mistaken for such_ filth_, but if my wife were were accused of being a mudblood, and the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement needed a job done, I would make it my priority to do this job, _Cattermole_, do you understand me? " Yaxley asked, and Ron gulped.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good." Yaxley said before letting the elevator doors slide shut. Ron gulped, and Hermione started pacing in the elevator, jumping as it started moving.

"This isn't good." Hermione fretted before turning to me. "Harry! Didn't you hear what he said?"

"Ya, he wants Cattermole to get a job done, and he wants done well because he's about to interrogate his wife. Why?"

"Harry, but who is his _wife_?" Hermione hissed, and my mouth fell open.

"Siri."

"_Thank you_." Hermione rolled her eyes when the elevator stopped, the doors opening.

"Department of Magic Law Enforcement." A voice said, and Hermione pushed Ron forward.

"That's you. Good luck." She whispered as the door shut, leaving Ron standing there. The elevator jerked back, going down to the right and as we moved, I tried to not succumb to the feeling of worry flooding through me.

ooooooooooo

"Come on." I said as we walked down the hallway towards the courtroom.

"No! I tell you! I'm a half-blood, please-" One man pleaded as he was lead passed us, and Ron and I exchanged glances as we walked into the courtroom. Hermione, who was in the from of Mafalda Hopkirk was sitting next to Umbridge, a scroll and quill in her hand while Umbridge interrogated the muggleborns.

Sitting in the chair in the middle of the courtroom was Siri, posing as Mary Cattermole. Siri bit her lip, her eyes flickering between Umbridge and Hermione, who gave her sorry looks every time Umbridge said something harsh.

"Earlier when you arrived this wand was taken from you. Now, which witch or wizard did you steal it from?" Umbridge asked, holding up Mary Cattermole's wand, while Siri's was tucked in her robes, safely hidden. Siri's eyes flashed but she bit something back before speaking.

"I didn't steal it. I-I got it when I was eleven. It chose me." Siri said, her voice pleading and sad. Maybe if the lawyer and auror thing fell through, she could be an actress.

"That is not possible. You. Are. Not. A. Witch." She said, and Siri looked slightly taken aback.

"_Well_, why not you just shove your wan-" Siri started, her temper starting to get the best of her when I cut in.

"You're lying!" I shouted, and Umbridge turned to me.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're lying. And one must_ not_ tell lies." I growled before pulling my wand out and pointing it at her. "Stupefy!"

Umbridge slumped back against her chair, stunned and Hermione snapped the locket off, hurrying while Yaxley jumped to his feet. Siri sent a spell towards Umbridge, and a few seconds later black, blotchy letters started to appear on her face, spelling out a word that would make a sailor blush. Siri turned to me, smiling weakly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I returned as we ran down the hallway, Yaxley behind us, followed by a bunch of raving lunatic dementors. Oh, joy. Just like old times.

"Run!" Hermione yelled, and we quickly grabbed the elevator, slamming the doors shut behind us. The dementors were reaching through the bars, trying to grab us and keeping us unable to reach the buttons.

"Expecto patronum!" Siri and I chorused, and a dog and stag burst out of our wands. Finally the door shut, and we sighed in relief, as we moved up. Finally Siri turned to us.

"What took you so long! I was three seconds away from having my soul sucked out!" Siri cried, and I shrugged helplessly before gasping.

"Siri, you look like you again." Ron said, and Siri's eyes widened as they turned back to her usual bright grey, her hair darkening to black.

"Oh. That's not good. You take a look in the mirror yourself though, Harry." Siri said as I shrunk down three inches.

"YES! You're closer to my height again! I don't feel so short!" Siri cheered before the doors opened, and Siri and I looked down, quickly making our way through to the fireplaces.

We had almost made when a voice said-

"Hey, look! It's Harry Potter and Siri Black." A voice mused, soon echoed by a louder one.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER! AND SIRI BLACK!" A man's voice yelled.

"STOP THEM!" Yaxley's voice rang through the crowd, and we turned to see him running after us.

Siri cursed loudly. "RUN!"

"Can do!" Ron called from behind us as we raced to the fireplaces, bars closing on the wentrances.

_"STOP_! GET THEM!" Yaxley's voice yelled, closer then before and I waved my wand, sending ink and papers everywhere.

"SEAL THE EXITS! Don't let them get away!"

"Harry, Siri hurry!" Hermione yelled from ahead. Sprinting forward, I jumped through the fireplace, followed by Siri when-

"NO!" A Loud voice yelled as I felt the world twisting and turning around us, stretching and snapping. I felt Hermione's hand around my arm, but that was the only solid thing I could feel.

I saw Siri's face appear next to me, and she winked before disappearing all together.

"SIRI!" Hermione yelled, when at last the spinning stopped, and I looked around where we had landed.

"A forest. Hermione, why are we in a forest?"

"It was the first place I thought of-_ Ron_!" Hermione yelped, running over to a bleeding Ron Weasley, blood soaking through the sleeve on his left arm, his skin pale and clammy.

"Harry, get the dittany!" She said, pulling his jacket off, her hands becoming stained red. I searched through the bag for a moment before pulling my wand out.

"Accio dittany!" I said, catching it as it flew out of the bag and into my hand, running over to Ron and Hermione, wincing as I saw the three deep long gashes around the shoulder of his arm, like someone had tried to pull his arm off, but only succeeding in pulling it halfway.

"Thanks. Ron, you're gonna be ok." Hermione said soothingly, unscrewing the lid to the dittany.

"I'm sorry, but this might hurt." She said worriedly, putting a few drops on the gashes of his arm. He flinched, shaking but didn't speak, and Hermione started to wrap the clean part of his sleeve tightly around his arm, like a bandage.

Only then did I look around, realizing something.

"Hermione, where's Siri?" I asked, and Hermione sighed, looking like she might break down any second.

"She disappeared mid apparation, I couldn't stop her! I don't know if she stopped at Grimmauld on accident or purpose, but she left." Hermione said, looking sad.

I spun around, looking for some sign on her. She wouldn't actually leave us, would she? But after a few more seconds I sighed in defeat, trying to accept the fact that Siri Black had left, leaving the three of us to ourselves.


	7. Visions and Gifts

**Chapter 7**

_Visions and Gifts_

I watched as Ron's arm startled to heal, feeling bad about Siri but not bad enough to ask a question.

"How did he get hurt?" I asked. "I mean, why are here? I thought the plan was to go back to Grimmauld."

Hermione took a deep breath, her eyes looking red and puffy, like she'd been crying.

"I don't think we'll be able to go back there, Harry."

"What? Why-"

"As we disapparated, Yaxley grabbed my arm and I couldn't shake him off, he was too strong, and when we got to Grimmauld- I think he thought we were going to stop there, his grip slackened and I managed to shake him off and I brought us here instead!"

"But then he's- Hang on, you don't mean he's at _Grimmauld Place_? He can't get in there!"

"I think he can, Harry." She said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I forced him to let go with a revulsion jinx, but I'd already taken him inside the Fidelius Charm's protection. Since Dumbledore died, we're secret keepers, so I've given him the secret, haven't I?"

I felt numb. Death eaters could get into Grimmauld place. Oh man. Siri was going to _kill_ us.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, but I shook my head at her.

"Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine." I sighed, reaching into my pocket and taking out Mad Eye's magic eye. Hermione squeaked, looking disturbed.

"Umbridge had it stuck to her office door, to spy on people. I couldn't leave it there...but that's how they found out there were intruders."

Hermione bit her lip, but before she could answer a groan came from the ground on the left. Ron groaned again and opened his eyes. His face was grey and he was covered in sweat as he rested his head back on the ground.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Bloody awful." Groaned Ron, wincing as he tried to move his injured arm, to no success. "Where are we?"

"In the woods, where they held the quidditch world cup." Hermione answered. "I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was-"

"The first place you thought of." I finished, looking around the empty glade. I couldn't help but remember the last time we had apparated to the first place Hermione thought of, how death eaters had found us within minutes. Had it been Legilimency? Did Voldemort or his death eaters know, even now, where Hermione had taken us?

"Do you think we should move on?" Ron asked, and I could tell by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing I was.

"I don't know.."

Ron looked pale and clammy still, and he made no attempt to move, though he still looked to tired and weak to do so. The idea of trying to move him was not a good one.

"Let's stay here for now." I decided, and Hermione nodded.

"If we're staying I'll put some protective enchantments around the place." She said before standing up, whispering words under her breath as she moved in a large circle around the area.

"Where's Siri?" Ron asked suddenly, looking around.

"She left." I answered, the tone if my voice dull. I was still in shock that she left, and also a bit angry. She shouldn't have left.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know, Ron, she just did, ok?" I said impatiently, and Ron blinked, obviously taken aback but he nodded.

"Harry, can you get the tent?" Hermione called from where she was setting up protective enchantments, and I frowned.

"The tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the...of course."

I pointed my wand in the opening of the bag, using a summoning charm. The tent came out of the bag in a lumpy mass of canvas, ropes, and poles. I recognized, partly because of the smell of cats, as the same tent in which they had slept in on the night of the world cup.

"I thought this belonged that guy Perkins, at the ministry?" I said as I tried to untangle the ropes.

"Apparently he didn't want it back, his lumbago's so bad." Hermione informed me, now performing difficult looking figure-eight movements with her wand, "So Mr. Weasley said that I could use it. Erecto!" She added, pointing her wand at the mass of tent. In one move it rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before the ropes flew out of my hands as a tent peg flew into place, landing with final thud at the end of a guy rope.

"Cave Inimicum." Hermione finished, before putting her hands on her hips satisfactorily. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming, I can't guarantee it'll keep out Vol-" She started, but Ron cut across her, his voice rough.

"Don't say the name!"

Hermione and I exchanged looks before we turned back to Ron.

"I'm sorry," Ron said as he gently pushed himself up so he could look at us, "But it feels like a jinx or something. Cam't we just call him You-know-who?"

"Dumbledore said fear of a name-"

"In case you haven't noticed, mate, calling You-know-who by his name didn't exactly do much good for Dumbledore, did it?" Ron snapped back. "So just- just show You-know-who some respect, will you?"

_"Respect?_" I repeated angrily, but Hermione shot a glance my way, warning me to drop the subject. Apparently I was not to argue with Ron while the latter was still injured.

Hermione and I half-dragged and half-carried Ron through the tent entrance, putting him on the bottom half of a bunk bed carefully. The tent was exactly as I remembered it: A small flat, complete with a bedroom and tiny kitchen. Ron had turned whiter, even from such a small journey, and once we had him settled on the mattress he closed his eyes and did not speak for awhile.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" Hermione breathed, pulling a kettle and a few mugs from the depths of her bag and headed towards the kitchen. I found the hot drink as warm and comforting as it had been the night Mad-Eye had died; it seemed to burn away the fear bubbling in my chest, for myself and for my friends. After a minute or two, Ron broke the silence.

"What'd you reckon happened to the Cattermoles?"

"With any luck, they got away." Hermione answered, clutching her hot mug tightly. "As long as Mr. Cattermole had his wits about him, he'll have transported Mrs. Cattermole by side-apparation and they'll be fleeing the country right now with their kids. That's what Harry told her to do, anyways."

"Blimey, I hope they escaped." Ron said, leaning back on his pillows gingerly. The tea seemed to help him; a little bit of his color had returned. "I didn't get the feeling Reg Cattermole was that quick-witted, the way everyone was talking to me when I looked like him. Merlin, I hope they made it.. if they both end up in Azkaban because of us.."

Ron shook his head before sighing. "And then what happened to Siri?"

"We were apparating when her hands let go of my arm!" Hermione said miserably. "I don't know if she meant to or not, but she slipped and then left, I have no idea where she is. She might be back at Grimmauld, or she somehow managed to apparate somewhere else, I'm not sure."

"So she's really gone?"

"Yes, Ron. Siri's left, and with the enchantments up she can't find us..." Hermione sighed. I felt miserable talking about the departure of the grey-eyed girl, when a question popped into my head.

"So, have you got it?"

"Got- got what?" She said, looking puzzled.

"What did we just go through all that for? The _locket_! Where's the locket?"

"You got it?" Ron shouted, raising himself higher on his pillows, a smile crossing his face. "No one tells me anything! Blimey, guys, you could've mention it!"

"Well, we were running for our lives from death eaters, weren't we?" Hermione said pleasantly. "Here."

She pulled the locket out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to Ron. It was the same size as a chickens egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the light shinning through the tent's canvas roof.

"There isn't any chance someone has already destroyed it since Kreacher had it, is there?" Ron asked hopefully. "I mean, are we sure it's still a horcruxe?"

"I think so." Said Hermione, taking it back from him and studying it. "Though there would need to be some sign of damage if it had been magically destroyed, and I don't see anything."

She passed the locket to me, and I turned it around in my hand, studying it. It looked perfect and un-damaged, just as it had looked at Grimmauld place two years ago. Remembering the mangled remains of the ring horcruxe after Dumbledore had had destroyed it, there was no way the horcruxe had been removed from this pristine and new-looking locket that was completely unharmed.

"I think Kreacher's right." I said after a moment. "We're going to have to work out how to open this thing before we can destroy it."

I looked down at the locket in my hand, and what felt like a tiny, beating heart vibrating from the locket, beating along unevenly with my pulse.

"What are we going to do with the locket for now, though?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms, her eyes on the locket as she spoke.

"Keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it." I replied, and hesitantly, I slipped the locket over my head and dropped the locket down beneath my shirt, where it hung beside the pouch Hagrid had given me for my birthday.

"We should take turns standing guard outside the tent." I sighed, standing up and stretching. "And we'll need to figure out where to get food, as well. You say there." I added, as Ron attempted to sit up, turning a sickly shade of green.

Placing the sneakoscope Hermione had given me for my birthday on the center of the table, Hermione and I spent the rest of the evening sharing the role of look out. However, the sneakoscope remained quiet and unmoving all day, and as ten O'clock swung around I went outside, lighting my wand and switching places with Hermione, sitting down near the entrance of the tent.

The forest was a deserted one, except maybe the bats flying overhead, and the small amount of birds singing in the night.

I felt hungry now, and slightly light-headed. Hermione had not packed any food in her bag, as she had thought we would be returning to Grimmauld Place that night, so we had nothing to eat, except a few wild mushrooms Hermione had collected from amongst the closer trees and stewed in an old billycan. After a couple bits Ron had pushed his portion away, looking queasy, but I had only continued eating as not to hurt Hermione's feelings.

The surrounding silence was broken by an odd rustling and what sounded like a cracking of twigs. I thought they were caused by animals, instead of people, yet I kept my wand up at the ready. A small part of me wished that it were human, but not just any person- Possibly Siri, the one person I was longing to see.

Was she alright? Had she been captured at Grimmauld? Did she get away? So may questions filled my mind as I looked out at the dark forest. My stomach, already uneasy due to the helping of rubbery mushrooms, tingled uncomfortably.

Looking out into the forest I thought I saw a flash of light, like the light of my wand was reflecting off a mirror, but when I turned back towards it, it was gone, and I had the feeling my mind was playing tricks on me, and rightfully so, being up so late at night.

I thought I would feel elated if we managed to steal back the horcruxe, yet somehow I did not. All felt as he sat looking out at the darkness, of which my wand only lit a small amount, was worry about what would happened next. It was as if he had been hurtling towards this point for weeks, months, possibly years, but now he had come to a jerking halt, like I had run out of road.

There were other horcruxes out there, who knows how many more, yet I did not have even an idea where they could be. And to add onto that, we didn't even know how to destroy the one we had managed to get, the horcruxe that currently lay flat against my chest.

Nameless forebodings crept upon me as he sat there in the dark: Trying to resist them, shove them away, yet they came relentlessly.

Neither can live while the other survives. Ron and Hermione, unlike me, could walk away if they wanted to. And it seemed to me as I sat there, trying to master my own fear and exhaustion, that the horcruxe against my chest was ticking away the time I had left.

And what of the last line of the prophecy? Another must die at the hand of the enemy, for one life spared requires one life to be taken in it's place.

A chill went up my spine, as I doubted that sentence would be directed at Voldemort. Taken in it's place. A sacrifice for another. But for who would one die? Who would live? And who would be lost?

My scar started to prickle again. I was afraid I was making it happen, by having such thoughts, and tried to direct them to another channel.

I thought of poor Kreacher, who had expected us to come home and received Yaxley instead. Would the elf keep silent or tell the death eater all that he knew? I wanted to believe that Kreacher had changed toward me, us, in the past month, that he would be loyal now, but who knew what could happen.

The scar was burning now. I knew there so much we did not know: Lupin had been right about magic they had never encountered or imagined. Why hadn't Dumbledore explained more? Had he thought there would be time, that he would live on for years, centuries perhaps, like his friend Nicolas Flamel? If so, he had been wrong. Snape had seen to that. Snape, the sleeping snake who had struck at the top of the tower.

And Dumbledore had fallen...fallen.. fallen down.

_"Give it to me, Gregorovitch."_

My voice was high, clear, and cold, my wand held in front of me by a long, spider-like white hand. The man whom I was pointing was suspended upside down in mid-air, though there were no ropes holding him. He swung there, invisibly and eerily bound, his limbs wrapped around him, terror evident on his face that was level with mine, his face ruddy do to the blood that had rushed to his head. He had pure-white hair and a thick, bushy beard, like a trussed-up Father Christmas.

"I have it not! I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!"

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. He knows, he always knows." I drawled. The hanging man's pupils were wide, dilated in terror, and they seemed to swell, bigger and bigger until their blackness swallowed me whole.

Now I was hurrying along a dark corridor in stout little Gregorovitch's wake as he held a lantern aloft. Gregorovitch burst into the room at the end of the passage, and the lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop, wood shavings and gold gleamed in the swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a large bird, a handsome young man with golden hair.

In the split second that the lantern's light touched him, I saw the delight upon his handsome face, then the intruder shot a stunning spell from his wand and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a crow of laughter.

And I was hurtling back out of those wide, horrified pupils and Gregorvitch's face was stricken with terror.

"Who was the thief, Gregorovitch?

"I do not know, I never knew, a young man- no! Please- _PLEASE_!"

A scream that went on and on and then a burst of green light.

"_Harry!_" A familiar voice yelled, and I turned around to see a gleam of bright grey eyes looking at me from the darkness, like a cat's eyes. I felt something slightly heavy slide into my pocket, and one of the grey eyes winked before they vanished.

"Harry!" A different voice yelled this time, and I opened my eyes, panting, my forehead throbbing. I was leaning against the side of the tent, and had slid down on the side of the canvas, sprawled on the ground. Hermione was standing over me, looking worried and suspicious.

"Dream." I said, sitting up quickly and trying to meet Hermione's glower with a look of innocence. "Must've dozed off, sorry."

"I know it was your scar! I can tell by the look on your face! You were looking into Vol-"

"Don't say the name!" Ron called angrily from the tent, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said before turning back to me. "You-know-who's mind, then!"

"I didn't mean it to happen, Hermione!" I cried. "It was a dream! Can you control what you dream about?"

"If you just learned to apply Occlumency-" Hermione started, and I sighed. I didn't want to be lectured, I wanted to discuss what I had seen.

"He's found Gregorovitch, Hermione, and I think he's killed him, but before he killed him, he read Gregorovitch's mind and I saw-"

"I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling asleep." Hermione said cooly, her eyes narrowed.

"I can finish the watch!"

"No, no, obviously you're too exhausted. Go and lie down."

She sat down at the mouth of the tent, looking stubborn and mad, and I decided it was best not to argue with her, however mad I was. Ducking inside the tent, I sighed, and Ron's pale face was poking out from the lower bunk. I climbed into the one above him, looking up at the dark canvas ceiling.

After several moments, Ron spoke in a low voice so that it would not carry to Hermione, who was huddled in the entrance.

"What's you-know-who doing?"

"He found Gregorovitch. He had him tied up, and was torturing him."

"How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's tied up?"

"Dunno... Weird, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes, thinking of all I had seen and heard. The more I remembered, the less sense it made. Voldemort had said nothing about my wand, nothing about the twin cores, nothing about Gregorovitch making a new and more powerful wand to beat my own.

"He wanted something from Gregorovitch." I said, my eyes still shut in concentration. "He asked him to hand it over, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him, and then...then.."

I remember how I, as Voldemort had seemingly hurtled through Gregorovitch's eyes, into his memories.

"He read Gregorovitch's mind, and I saw this young bloke perched on a windowsill, and he stunned Gregorovitch and hopped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever You-know-who wanted. And I think... I'm positive I've seen him somewhere before."

I shut my eyes tighter, trying to burn the thief's face into my memory, as if doing so could help me figure out who it was. The theft had happened many years ago, according to Gregorovitch. Why did the young thief look so familiar?

The noises of the woods outside were muffled by the tent, and the loudest thing in the tent was Ron's breathing. After awhile, Ron spoke.

"Couldn't you see what the thief was holding?" He whispered.

"No, so it must've been small."

"Harry?"

The wooden slats of Ron's bunk creaked as he shifted his position in the bed.

"Harry, you don't reckon You-know-who's after something else to turn into a horcruxe?"

"I don't know." I said slowly, thinking. "Maybe. But wouldn't it be dangerous for him to make another one? Didn't Hermione say he had pushed his soul to the limit already?"

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know that."

"Yeah...maybe." I said, nearly skeptically.

I had been sure that Voldemort was looking for a way around the twin cores, sure that Voldemort sought a solution from the old wand-maker...yet he had killed Gregorovitch, apparently with out asking him a single question about wandlore.

What was Voldemort searching for? Why, with the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding world at his feet, was he far away, intent on the pursuit of an object Gregorovitch once had owned, and which had been stolen by an anonymous thief?

I could still see the blond haired thief's face. It was merry, wild; there was a Fred and George-ish air of triumphant trickery about him, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, much like Siri's .

He had soared from the windowsill like a bird, and I knew I had seen him before, but where...

With Gregorovitch dead, it was the merry-faced thief who was in danger now, where ever he may be.

I turned on my side to sleep, but an oval-shaped object pressed into my thigh, like it was in my pocket. But I hadn't put anything there.

Frowning, I reached down and pulled something out of my pocket that was warm to touch, and even in the darkness seemed to shimmer, the gold paws and hoof print shining in the dim light.

The Marauder's locket. So Siri _had_ been there, with Voldemort, Gregorovitch and I. How had I not noticed her? I remembered the grey eyes that had been there, the last thing I had seen before Hermione had woken me up. So it was her.

I looked at the locket, both happiness and relief filling me. It was her way of letting us know she was safe, and ok. I opened the locket to see the photo of James, Sirius and Remus laughing at the camera, a small scrap of folded-up paper falling out.

Unfolding it, I read it.

_Potter,_

_Glad to know you're ok. I am too, don't worry. Watch over the locket for me, I'd have to kill you if you lost it. _

_-Siri _

I smiled fondly and placed the locket around my neck, the locket hanging next to the pouch and horcruxe.

As soon as I put it on, the locket seemed to get rid of some of the coldness the horcruxe had, the scared and hopeless feeling leaving me. Smiling, I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

oooooooooooo

**_I decided, since I hadn't posted in such a long time, that I should post extra this week, so here you are! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I loved writing it, especially the ending ^^_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**_P.S...REVIEW!_**


	8. Dementors and Conversations

**Chapter 8**

Early the next morning, before Ron and Hermione had woken up, I left the tent to search around in the woods for the oldest, most beat up tree I could find before I buried Mad Eye's eye in the ground beneath it. I marked the spot by carving a small cross in the bark with my wand.

It wasn't much, but I had feeling that Mad-Eye would have rather liked this, and would've preferred to being stuck on Dolores Umbridge's door. Then I returned back to the tent, to wait for the other two to wake and discuss what to do next.

Both Hermione and I had decided that it was best not to stay in any one place too long, and Ron agreed, with the sole proviso that our next move would take them in reach of a bacon sandwich. Hermione then removed the enchantments around the clearing, while Ron and I removed all the impressions and marks on the ground that might show we had been there. Then we disapparated to the outskirts of a small town.

We quickly pitched our tent in the shelter of a small bunch of trees, and surrounded it with freshly cast defensive enchantments, I ventured out under the invisibility cloak to find food.

I had barely reached the town though when an unnatural cold, a descending mist, and a sudden darkening of sky made me freeze where I stood, before racing back to the tent like my life depended on it- and in a way, it had.

"But you can make a brilliant patronus!" Ron cried when I arrived back at the tent, empty handed and mouthing the word_ 'dementors'_.

"I couldn't make one!" I panted, clutching the painful stitch in my side. "Wouldn't come."

Hermione and Ron's expression both were of disappointment and slightly annoyed, I felt ashamed. It had been horrifying, seeing a dementor gliding out of the mist towards me, and realizing, almost too late, as the paralyzing cold chocked my lungs, the screaming in my ears. Then I had run, and it had taken all my willpower to uproot myself from the spot and run, leaving the dementors to glide amongst the muggles, who might not be able to see them, but would assuredly feel them, and the despair and horror they cast wherever they went.

"So, we still haven't got any food." Ron complained.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione snapped. "Harry, what _happened_? Why do you think you couldn't make a patronus? You managed perfectly fine yesterday!"

"I don't know." I sighed, sitting low in one of Perkin's old armchairs, feeling more embarrassed by the second. I was worried that something had gone wrong inside seemed like a millennia ago. Today I might've of been thirteen years old again, the only one who fainted on the Hogwarts express.

Ron kicked a chair leg, causing the chair to fly a few inches into the air before crashing down.

"What?" He snarled at Hermione, who looked taken aback. "I'm starving! All I've had since I've half bled to death is a couple of toadstools!"

"You go and fight your way though the dementors, then." I said, feeling slightly hurt.

"I would, but my arm's in a sling, in case you haven't noticed!"

"That's convenient."

"And what's the supposed to-?"

"Of course!" Hermione cried suddenly, clapping her hand to her forehead and startling both Ron and I into silence. "Harry, give me the locket! Come on!" She said, snapping her fingers at him when he did not react. "The horcruxe! Harry, you're still wearing it!"

She held out her hand, and I pulled the golden chain over my head. The moment it parted contact with my skin he felt free and oddly light. I hadn't even realized I was clammy or that there was a heavy, pressing weight on my stomach until both sensations lifted.

"Better?" Hermione asked, the locket dangling from her left hand.

"Loads!"

"Harry," She said softly, crouching down in front of me and using the tone I associated with visiting the very sick, and honestly took offense to. "Harry, you don't think you've been possessed, do you?"

"Wha- No!" I cried defensively. "I remember everything we've done while I've been wearing it. I wouldn't know what I'd done if I'd been possessed, would I? Look at Ginny and Siri, both of them have been possessed and they didn't remember anything about it."

"Hm." Hermione said, looking down at the heavy gold locket. "Maybe we shouldn't wear it. We can just keep it in the tent."

"We are not just leaving that horcruxe lying around." I said. "If we lose, or if it gets stolen-"

"Oh, fine, fine." Hermione sighed as she put it around her own neck and tucked it out of sight down the front of her shirt. "But we'll take turns wearing it, so no one keeps it on too long."

"Great!" Ron said irritably. "And now we've sorted that out, can we please go get some food?"

"Fine, but we'll go get somewhere else to find it." Hermione said with a small glance at me. "There's no point staying where we know dementors are hanging around."

In the end, we settled down for the night in a far-flung field belonging to a lonely farm, from which we had managed to obtain eggs and bread.

"It's not stealing, is it?" Hermione fretted, her voice troubled as they devoured their scrambled eggs on toast. "Not if I left some money under the chicken coop?"

Ron rolled his eyes, and said, his cheeks bulging with food, "Er-my-nee, 'oo worry 'oo much. 'Exlax!"

And indeed, it was much, much easier to relax when we were comfortably well fed: The argument about the dementors were forgotten in the laughter of that night, and I felt cheerful, even hopeful, as I took the first of three night watches.

This was our first encounter with the fact that a full stomach means good spirits; an empty one, bickering and gloom. I was least surprised by this, because I had suffered periods of near starvation at the Dursley's.

Hermione bore up reasonably well on those nights when they managed to get nothing but berries or stale bread, her temper a little shorter then usual and her silences rather dour.

Ron, however, who had always been used to three delicious and filling meals a day, courtesy of his mother or of the Hogwarts house-elves. Hunger made him unreasonable and moody. And whenever lack of food coincided with Ron's turn to where the horcruxe, he became downright_unpleasant, _and I mean that in the worst way.

"So where next?" Was his constant refrain. He did not even have any ideas himself, but left that up to Hermione and I, to come up with the plans while he brooded over the low food supplies.

Hermione and I had been spending our days thinking, thinking of places where Voldemort had lived, of places that were important to Voldemort, places he would've hidden horcruxes. The orphanage where he had been born and raised, Hogwarts, where he had been educated, Borgin and Burkes, where had worked after completing school, then Albania, where had spent his years of exile. These formed the basis of their speculation, though we couldn't seem to agree on where.

"Yeah, let's go to Albania. Shouldn't take more then an afternoon their to search the hole, bloody country." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione and I both agreed that the snake was most likely a horcruxe, but since the snake was always with Voldemort, that was out of the question, till the right moment revealed itself. I was always pushing about Hogwarts, and always repeating the argument with Hermione, who disagreed.

"I still think he might've hidden something at Hogwarts."

"But Dumbledore would've found it, Harry!" Hermione sighed, so I brought out the argument I kept bringing out in favor of my theory.

"Dumbledore said in front of me that he never assumed he know all of Hogwarts's secrets. I'm telling you, if there was one place Vol-"

"Oi!"

"YOU KNOW WHO, then!" I shouted, glaring at Ron. "Happy?"

"Not particularly."

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "If there was one place that was really important to you-know-who, it was Hogwarts!"

"Oh come on, Harry." Ron scoffed. "His school?"

"Yeah, his school! It was his first real home, the place that meant he was special. I meant everything to him, even after he left-"

"This is You-know-who we're talking about, right? Not you?" Ron inquired, and I resisted the urge to snap at him. Though even with my argument, Hermione kept disagreeing until eventually I gave up, and the thinking continued, yet no for sure answer revealed itself.

Autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it: We were now pitching the tent on mulches of of fallen red and gold leaves. Natrual mists joined those of the dementors, the cold wind and rain added to our problems. The fact that Hermione was getting better at identifying edible fungi could not altogether compensate for their continuing isolation, the lack of other people's company, or our total ignorance of what was going on in the war against Voldemort, or if anyone had gotten hurt, or killed in the past few months that had rolled by.

"My mother," Ron began one night, as we sat in the tent by a riverbank in Wales, "Can make food appear out of thin air."

And that's all it took to start an argument, and I ate in silence as Hermione and Ron bickered, when I heard something.

"Shut up!" I yelled, jumping up. "Shut up now!"

Apparently it was Hermione I had interrupted, because she looked outraged.

"What! How can you side with him, he hardly ever-"

"Hermione be_ quiet_, I can hear someone!"

I was listening hair, my hands raised, warning them not to talk, to be silent so I could hear. The, over the rush of the dark river beside them, I heard voices again. I looked around at the sneakoscope, but it remained unmoving, my heart beating quickly.

"You cast the muffliato charm, right?" I whispered, and Hermione nodded.

"I did it all." She replied, quietly. "They shouldn't be able to hear us or see us."

"Do you think it's Siri?" Ron asked, but Hermione bit her lip and shrugged, as I heard the snaps of twigs and shuffles of stones, which helped me figure out there were more then just one person.

We drew our wands, waiting for an attack. The enchantments they had cast around the tent out to be sufficient, in the dark night, to shield us from notice of muggles and normal witches and wizards. If these were death eaters, then perhaps our defenses were about to be test by dark magic for the first time.

The voices became louder but no more intelligible as the group of people reached the bank. Estimating, it seemed like the owners of the voices were less then twenty feet away, but the large and loud river made it near impossible to be sure.

Hermione grabbed the beaded bag and searched through it before pulling out three extendable ears and threw one each to Ron and I, both of us hastily inserting the end of the flesh colored strings into our ears and the ends out of the tent entrance. Within seconds we heard a tired, weary-sounding male voice.

"There ought to be a few salmon in here, or do you think it's too early in the season?" A man asked. "Accio salmon!"

There several loud splashes and then the slapping sound of fish against flesh. One of them grunted appeciatively. Pressing the extendable ear deeper into my own, I heard over the roar of the river, low voices, but they were not speaking english or any human language I've ever heard.

It was a rough and unmelodious tongue, a string of rattling, guttural noises. There seemed to be two speakers, one with a slightly lower, slower voice then the other.

A fire flickered into existence on the other side of the canvas, with large shadows passing between the tent and the flames. The mouth-watering smell of baking salmon wafted in their direction, Then came the clicking of cutlery on plates, and the first man spoke again.

"Here Griphook, Gornuck."

_"Goblins!_ " Hermione said silently to me, and I nodded, trying to focus on what I was hearing.

"Thank you." The two goblins said together in english.

"So, you three been on the run how long?" Asked a new, mellow and pleasant voice. It was vaguely familiar sounding, and a round-bellied, cheerful-face man appeared in my mind before disappearing somewhere else into my mind, and I knew I had met him somewhere before.

"Six weeks...maybe seven...I forget." Said the weary man. "Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days, and joined forces with Gornuck not long after. Nice to have a bit o' company around." There was a pause, while knives scraped plates and tin mugs were picked up and put back on the ground.

"What made you leave, Ted?" The man finally continued.

"Knew they were coming for me." Answered mellow-voiced Ted, and with a jolt, I realized who it was- Ted Tonks, Tonk's father. "Heard death eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better make a run for it. Refused to register as a muggle born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time before I would have to leave. My wife should be ok, she's a pureblood. And then I met Dean here, what, a few days ago?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Said another voice, and Ron, Hermione and I stared at each other, silent but beside themselves with excitement, as each of us had recognized the voice of Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Muggleborn, eh?" The first man asked.

"No clue, actually." Dean responded. "My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard though."

There was silence for awhile, except for the sounds of eating before Ted spoke up.

"I've got to say, Dirk, I'm surprised to run into you. Pleased, but surprised. Word was you'd been caught."

"I was." The first man, Dirk, sighed. "I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a break for it. Stunned Dawlish, and took his broom. It was easier then you'd think- I don't reckon he's quite right at the moment. Might be confunded. If so, I'd like to shake the hand of the witch or wizard that did it. Probably saved my life."

There was another length of silence as the others thought about that, nothing but the roaring of the river and the clinking of silverware against plates filled the silence until Ted spoke.

"And why are you two here? I was under the impression that the goblins had sided with You-know-who."

"Then you had a false impression." Answered the goblin that had the slightly higher voice, "We don't take either side. This is a _Wizards'_ war."

"Then come you're in hiding, like us?"

"I deemed it prudent." The goblin with the deep voice answered, "Having refused what I considered an impertinent request, I realized that my personal safety was in jeopardy."

"What did they ask you to do?" Ted asked curiously.

"Things ill-befitting the dignity of my race. I am no houself." The deep-voiced goblin said.

"Oh. And what's your reason, Griphook?"

"Similar reasons." Griphook answered. "Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of the gobbins, my race. I recognize no wizarding master."

Griphook also added something under his breath in Gobbledegook, and Gornuk laughed.

"Hey now, what's the joke?" Dean asked, but Dirk Cresswell answered.

"He said," Started Dirk, "That there are things wizards don't recognize, also."

There was a small pause, then-

"I don't get it."

"I had a small revenge before I left." Griphook sighed in english.

"Good man- goblin, I should say." Ted amended quickly. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of those old high-security vaults, did you?"

"If I had, the sword would not have helped them break out." Griphook replied, and the two goblins roared with laughter, and even DIrk gave a tired chuckle.

"Dean and I are still missing something." Ted said once the laughter had died down.

"So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it." Griphook said, and Hermione, Ron and I exchanged looks, excitement pounding through me, and I pressed the extendable ear farther into my own, waiting to hear what was going to be said next.

"Didn't you hear about that, though, Ted?" Dirk asked. "About the ids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"

A current of adreniline and impatience seemed to course through me, making every nerve tingle. Who were the students? Was it Siri? Had she gone back to Hogwarts?

"Never heard a word." Ted said. "Not in the Prophet, was it?"

"Hardly!" Laughed Dirk, "Griphook told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley, who works for the bank. One of the kids was his younger sister."

Dirk coughed once before continuing. "She and a few friends snuck into Snape's office and smashed the glass case where he was keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase, though."

"Ah, God bless them." Ted said fondly. "What did they think they'd do, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-know-who? Or Snape himself?"

"Well, whatever they wanted to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was." Dirk said. "Couple of days later, once he'd gotten approval from You-know-who, I imagine, he sent it down to Gringotts."

The goblins laughed again.

"Still not seeing the joke, though." Ted said.

"It's a fake!" Gasped Griphook, laughing.

"The sword of Gryffindor! Fake?" Ted exclaimed.

"Oh yes. It's a copy- an excellent copy, mind you- but a copy no less. It was wizard made. The origanal was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made items possess. Wherever the real sword of Godric Gryffindor is, it's not at a Gringotts vault."

"Ah, I see." Said Ted. "And I suppose you didn't bother telling the Death Eaters this?"

"I saw no reason to trouble them with the information." Griphook said smugly, and now both Ted and Dean joined in Gornuk and Dirk's laughter.

Hidden in the tent, I closed my eyes, willing someone to ask the question I wanted answered, and after a minute that seemed like forever, Dean obliged, He was, I remembered with a jolt, Ginny's ex-boyfriend.

"What happened to Ginny and the others?"

"They were punished, and most severely," Said Griphook, as if this didn't bother him at all.

"They're ok though?" Asked Ted, sounding slightly worried. "I mean, the Weasley's don't need another kid injured, do they?"

"They suffered no serious injury, as far as I know." Answered Griphook.

"Lucky for them, with Snape's record, I guess we should be glad they're still alive." Ted mused.

"You believe that story then, do you Ted?" Dirk asked. "You believe Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"Of course I do." Ted said. "You're not going to sit there and tell me Potter had anything to do with it?"

"Hard to know what to believe these days." Dirk muttered.

"I know Harry Potter, and Siri Black." Dean said thoughtfully. "And I reckon he's the real thing. The Chosen One, or whatever you want to call it."

"And Black?"

"She's... something, alright. I didn't know exactly what part she played in this war, but it wasn't a small one I reckon." Dean said. "But they're the real thing, I think."

"There's a lot who would like to believe they're that, son." Dirk said. "Me, included. But where is he? Run for it, by the look of things. You'd think, if he knew anything we don't, he'd be out there now, fighting, rallying resistance, instead of hiding. And you know, the prophet made a pretty good case against him."

"The prophet?" Asked Ted disbelievingly. "You deserve to be lied to if you're reading the prophet. If you want facts, try the Quibbler."

There was a sudden explosion of gagging and choking, plus a good deal of thumping. By the sound of it, DIrk had swallowed a fish bone. Finally, he stuttered, "The Quibbler? That old, lunatic, rag of Xeno Lovegood's?"

"It's not so lunatic these days." Ted said. "You want to give it a try. Xeno is printing all the stuff the prophet's been ignoring. Not a single word of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the last issue. How long they'll let him get away with it, I don't know. But Xeno says, front page of every issue, that any wizard who's against You-know-who ought to make helping Harry Potter and Siri Black his number one priority."

"Hard to help a girl who's been reported dead, and a boy who's vanished off the face of the Earth." Dirk said, and I felt my body grow cold. _WHAT?_ For a moment my heart seemed to stop beating, and I waited for them to continue, biting my lip.

"Listen, the fact that they haven't caught him yet is one hell of an achievement, not even Siri could avoid them. I'd take tips from him gladly, it's what we're trying to do. Stay free, isn't it?"

"I guess you've got a point there." Dirk sighed heavily. "With the whole of the Ministry and all their informers looking for him, I'd have expected him to be caught by now. Mind you, who's to say they haven't already caught or killed him without publicizing it?"

"Ah, don't say that Dirk."

There was a long silence, filled by the clinking of knives against plates. When they spoke again it was about whether they ought to sleep on the bank or retreat back up the wooden slope. Deciding the trees would give them better cover, they slowly made their way up the hill before disappearing from sight, their voices soon inaudible.

The three of us reeled in the extendable ears. My thoughts were clouded over with any news, anything they had said about Siri, analyzing the words and trying to find a different meaning,_something_. Hermione however was jumping with excitement.

"I know!" She said before reaching for her purple beaded bag and reaching inside, pulling out a few seconds later with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. She kept her wand pointed at it, ready to cast a spell at any moment.

"If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office," She explained, propping the painting against the back of a chair, "Phineas Nigellus would've seen it, he hangs right beside the case."

"Unless he was asleep."I pointed out dully, watching as Hermione knelt down in front of the portrait, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Phineas? Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black? Can we talk to you, please?" Hermione asked.

"Please' always helps, you know." Said a cold, sneering voice, and Phineas Nigellus slid into his portrait.

"Obscuro!" Hermione said as soon as he was in full few, and a black blindfold appeared over Phineas's clever, dark eyes, causing him to bump into the frame and shriek with pain.

"What- how dare- what do you-?"

"I'm so very sorry, Professor Black, but it's a necessary precaution!" Hermione squeaked.

"Remove this wretched blind fold now! Remove it! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What's going on?"

"Never mind where we are." I said, pushing my thoughts aside for a moment, and Phineas froze, stopping his vain attempts to remove the blindfold.

"Could that be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?"

"Possibly." I answered, knowing that would keep Phineas's interest. "But we've got a couple of questions to ask you- about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah yes, that silly girl acted most unwisely there-"

"Shut up about my sister!" Ron snapped, and Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Who else is here? Their tone displeases me." Phineas said before continuing. "The Weasley girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Stealing from the headmaster!"

"They weren't thieving." I said cooly. "The sword isn't Snape's."

"But it belongs to Headmaster Snape's school. Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the Idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is _not_ an idiot, and Luna is _not _an _oddity_!" Hermione cried.

"Where am I?" Phineas asked, starting to wrestle with the blind fold again, "Why have you brought me here? Why have you removed me from the house of my forebears?"

"Never mind that!" I hissed. "How did Snape punish Ginny, Luna and Neville?"

"Headmaster Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid isn't an oaf, either." Hermione added, crossing her arms.

"And Snape might've thought that was a punishment, I said, "but Ginny, Neville, and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid. The Forbidden Forest... Big deal! They've faced worse then that!"

"What we really have to know, Professor Black, is whether anyone else has taken out the sword at all? Maybe it's be taken away for cleaning- or something?"

Phineas paused again, and it was easy to tell he was rolling his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Muggle-borns." He sneered. "Goblin made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblin's silver repels mundane dirt, taking in only that which strengthens it."

Don't call Hermione simple." I snapped, and Phineas sighed.

"I'm growing tired of contradiction. Maybe it's time to return to the headmaster's office?"

Blindfoled, he began feeling the side of the frame, trying to make his way out of his picture and back into the one at Hogwarts, when an idea struck me.

"Dumbledore! Can't you bring us Dumbledore?"

"Pardon me?"Phineas asked, looking taken aback.

"Professor Dumbledore's portrait, couldn't you bring him along here, into yours?"

Phineas turned towards the sound of my voice.

"Apparently it's not only muggleborns who are ignorant, Potter. The portraits of Hogwarts may commune with each other, but they cannot travel outside the castle except to visit a painting of themselves hanging elsewhere. Dumbledore cannot come here with me, and after the treatment I've received, I can assure you I wll not be coming back!"

I watched as Phineas started feeling around for the exit from his portrait, trying to leave his frame.

"Professor Black," Hermione started, "Please, couldn't you just tell us the last time the sword was taken out? Before Ginny, I mean."

Phineas snorted impatiently before sighing.

"The last time I believe the sword of Gryffindor left it's case is when Headmaster Dumbledore used it to break a ring."

Hermione jumped, looking at me with wide eyes. Neither of us dared to say anything more in front of Phineas, who had at least managed to locate an exit.

"Well, goodnight." He said stiffly, almost leaving the portrait before we stopped him.

"Wait, have you told Snape you saw this?" I asked, and Phineas sighed.

"Headmaster Snape has more important things on his mind then the many oddities of Albus Dumbledore. Goodbye, Potter!" He said before leaving the portrait, leaving us there, dumbstruck.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, and I nodded.

I know!" I paced back and forth as Hermione put the portrait away, both of us excited, nearly everything else forgotten.

"The sword can destroy horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them! Harry, that sword has baskilisk venom in it!"

"And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it, he wanted to use it to destroy the locket-

"And he realized they wouldn't have let you have it if he left it for you in his will-"

"So he made a copy-"

"And he left the real one, where?"

We both frowned, thinking hard. I felt like the answer was dangling invisibly in front of them, just out of reach. Why hadn't Dumbledore told them? Or had he, in fact, told me, but I had not realized it at the time?

"Think!" Whispered Hermione. "Think! Where would he have left it?"

"Not at Hogwarts.."

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

"The shrieking shack, maybe?" I suggested. "No one ever goes in there."

"But Snape knows how to get in, wouldn't that be a bit risky?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape." I pointed out.

"But not enough to tell him Dumbledore switched the swords!"

"You're right!" I cried, feeling happy at the thought that Dumbledore had some reservations, however little, on Snape's trustworthiness. "So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade then? What'd you reckon, Ron? _Ron?"_

I looked around, surprised. For one moment I though that Ron had left the tent, then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of the lower bunk, looking cold and stony.

"Oh, remember me, have you?"

"What!"

Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the top bunk.

"You two carry on, don't let me spoil your fun."

Confused, I turned to Hermione for help, but she looked just as perplexed as I was.

"What's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem. According to you, anyway." Ron said, still not looking at us. There were loud splats as rain hit the canvas of the tent.

"Well, you've obviously got a problem." I said. "Spit it out, will you?"

Ron stood up, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up. He looked mean, irritable, unlike himself.

"Alright, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to jump up and down because there's some other bloody thing we have to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" I repeated. "I don't know?"

The rain fell harder, pattering on the leaves in the trees and on the ground, and into the river roaring beside them. Dread filled me as Ron spoke the words that I had suspected and feared him to be thinking.

"I mean, I'm not exactly having the time of my life here." Ron started. "You know, with my arm mangled, and nothing to eat, and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around for a few weeks we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione said quietly, quiet enough that Ron could pretend not to hear her.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." I said.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"What did you think would be going on, huh? What part isn't living up to your expectations? Staying at five-star hotels? Finding a horcruxe every other week? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?" I shot back, anger bubbling up inside me.

"We thought we knew what your were doing!" Ron cried, his words piercing through me like knives. "We thought you had some idea, of where to go, what to do! We thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, her expression pleading, her voice clearly audible over the heavy pour of rain that was landing on the top of the tent, but Ron still ignored her.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." I said as calmly as I could, though a hollow and numb feeling was growing inside me. "I've been telling you the truth from the start, telling you everything Dumbledore told me, and, incase you forgot, we did find one horcruxe-"

"You're right! And we're about as close to destroying it as we are to find the other ones- nowhere bloody near, in other words!"

"Take the locket off, Ron," Hermione said, her voice higher then usual. "You wouldn't be talking like that if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"No, Hermione, he would." I said, not wanting any excuse made for Ron, who was still glaring at me. "Did you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess what you were thinking?"

"Harry, we weren't-" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Don't lie!" He snapped. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, that you thought he had alittle bit more to go on than-"

"But I didn't say it like that! I didn't, Harry! I didn't!" Hermione cried. Rain was pouring down the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the lighter, happier feelings of before had vanished as if they were never there, a short-lived firework that had flared then died, taking away the light and leaving everything dark, wet, and _miserable_.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked, and Ron shrugged.

"Search me."

"Go home, then."

"Yeah, you know what? Maybe I will!" Ron shouted, taking several steps towards me, but I held my ground.

"Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't care, do you? Why should you? It's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-faced-worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there! Well, I do, there's giant spiders, werewolves, and mental stuff-"

"Ron, I was only saying- she was with the tohers, they were with Hagrid-"

"Oh, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, huh? 'The Weasley's don't need another kid injured', did you hear that?"

"Yes, Ron, I-"

"Not bothered by what it could mean though?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, pushing her way in between us. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything that we don't know about! I mean, think about it, Ron. Bill's already scarred, and lots of people must've seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit! I'm sure that's al-"

"Oh, well the, you're sure, are you? Right then, I won't bother myself about them. It's all good for you too though, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"

"My parent's are dead!" I yelled.

"And mine could be going the same way!"

"And then what about Siri?" Ron asked, and I felt my body tense.

"Did you not hear what they said? Or do you just not care, just brush it away?" Ron growled, and I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean-"

"She's dead!" Ron said harshly, and my body grew cold.

"That's a lie! We must have misheard-" I roared without thinking, and Ron glared at me.

"You heard what they said!"

"I still don't-"

"You know very well what it means, _Potter_! You don't care about anything, except your precious little quest Dumbledore gave you, and then dragging us from place to place, not having a clue where you're going-"

"Then GO!" I yelled, infuriated. "Go back to the burrow, pretend you've gotten over your spattergroit and Mummy will be able to feed you up and-"

Ron made a sudden moment towards his wand I reacted, but before either of us could grab out wands, Hermione raised her own.

"Protego!" SHe yelled, and a shield expanded between us, Hermione and I on one side, Ron on the other. All of us were forced back a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Ron and I glared at each other from either side of the transparent shield as if we were seeing each other clearly for the first time, flaws that weren't there before suddenly _everywhere_.

"Leave the horcruxe." I said stiffly, and Ron yanked the chain over his head and threw the locket onto a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione, who was watching us sadly.

"And what are you doing?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?"

"I.." She looked distraught and conflicted before answering. "Yes. I'm staying, Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, that we'd help-"

"I get it. You choose _him_."

"Ron! No- please, please come back!" Hermione pleaded as Ron left the tent. She was stuck behind her own shield charm, and by the time she removed it Ron had already disappeared.

"Ron, no!" Hermione yelled. I stood quiet, frozen on the spot as I heard Hermione outside, hearing her sob and calling Ron's name. After a few minutes she returned to the tent, soaking wet.

"He's gone! Disapparated!"

She threw herself into a chair and curled up, crying quietly. I felt dazed, like I was stuck in a trance. I hated to ask questions now, but I needed an answer.

"Hermione, do you really think Siri is dead?" I asked, softly and Hermione sniffed before answering, looking up at me with sad and miserable eyes.

"T-They said she was reported dead, Harry, and..." She sniffed. "I don't think there's anything else to believe, and it's dangerous out there, I just.. There's no other way of interpretting it, I'm so sorry Harry! But if what they said is true-"

"It's ok, Hermione." I said, feeling even number then I had before. "Thanks for telling me."

I nodded before taking the sheets of Ron's bunk and putting them over Hermione before crawling into my own bunk, staring at the dark canvas roof, a single tear slipping down my face as the usually warm Marauder's locket on my chest grew colder, like it's life had been taken, too.

**XXXxxxXXXAuthor's NoteXXXxxxXX **

**;)**

**Fixed the problem, I will be updating chapters on BOTH Siri Black and Luna Swift on fanfiction and Wattpad from now on.**

**Luv ya,**

**-Leyla**


	9. PLEASE READ!:

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Okay, well, I have bad news and good news:**_

_**Good news: I can publish stories!**_

_**Bad news: It's on a different website,for the moment.**_

_**Anyone ever heard of Wattpad? If not, look it up. It's will I will be posting(And finishing) my stories until I'm able to solve my fanfiction problem.**_

_**I have a different penname at the moment, on Wattpad, which is : Lily Brooks. I'll be changing it to Leyla soon enough, though, so no worries. I'll be posting the books I'm working on right now, along with the ones prior to them. I already have a few stories posted, though they are unfinished, and early stories, though still fun.**_

_**I'll be posting the latest stories(Siri Black, Luna Swift) soon on Wattpad.**_

_**So look it up! GO!**_

_**luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**(When you find it, please excuse my odd profile pic. It's just my eye... I was just bored.))**_


	10. PLEASE READ2!:

_**AUGH.**_

_**So I got revies/messages from you guys saying you couldn't find... which I then realized my mistake.**_

_**It's LilyBrooks. No space inbetween the two words, which may be why you can't find me...**_

_**Hope this helps!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	11. Godric's Hallow

Chapter 9

**Godric's Hallow **

The next morning I woke up it took me a little while to remember everything, and once I had, I wished I didn't. I had hoped, childishly, maybe, that last night had all been a dream, that Ron was still here and had never left, that we never heard that Siri was dead. But by turning my head on the pillow I could see Ron's empty bunk, and the locket against my chest felt cold, no longer giving out the warmth that kept the gloom and despair of the horcruxe away.

Jumping down from my bunk,I tried to keep my eyes away from Ron's deserted one,but it was like a dead body in the way that it seemed to draw my eyes, and couldn't look away. Hermione, who was already up and busy in the kitchen, did not say a word to me but turned her face away quickly as I walked by.

_He's gone._ I told myself._ He's gone and he's not coming back._ I had to keep thinking it as I washed and got dressed, as though thinking about it would dull the shock out of it. But it was two blows in one night. We had not only lost Ron, but we had also lost Siri.

They were gone. And at least one was never going to come back. That was the simple truth, I knew, because the protective enchantments around the tent meant that it would be impossible for Ron to find us again once we left this spot. And Siri... I shook the thought away from my head.

We ate breakfast in silence. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, and the dark circles under her eyes told me she had not slept well, if at all. We packed up our things, Hermione dawdling, trying to put our leave off, most likely in hope that Ron would return.

I knew why she wanted to span out our time by the riverbank; many times she would look up eagerly, sure she had deluded herself into thinking that she heard footsteps through the heavy rain, but no red-haired figure appeared between the trees. Everytime I copied her and looked around, for I couldn't help but hope a little bit myself, but I saw nothing but rain-soaked woods and the roaring river, , and another little parcel of fury exploded inside me as Ron's words echoed in my head, and I turned back to waiting for Hermione to apparate.

We had lingered an hour after we would have normally departed the camp site. Finally having repacked the beaded bag three times, Hermione seemed unable to find any more reasons to delay.

She and I soon grabbed hands and took one last look at the campsite before disapparating, reappearing on a windswept, rocky hillside. As soon as we arrived Hermione let go of my hand and sat on a rock, her body shaking with sobs while I put up protective enchantments.

The next few days stayed the same, with silence echoing around the tent, though as time went by the cold feeling turned numb, and easier to avoid, pushing the bad thoughts out of my mind as to try and figure out what to do next, and I decided to suggest once again, the only unexplored avenue that laid before us.

Hermione was sitting in an armchair reading when I decided to propose my idea, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving the book, _'The tales of Beedle the Bard'._ I cleared my throat before speaking. I felt exactly like I had in my third year at Hogwarts, when i had asked Professor McGonagle whether I could go to Hogsmeade, despite the fact that I hadn't gotten the Dursley's to sign my permission slip.

"Hermione, I've been thinking-"I started, but she cut me off.

"Harry, could you help me with something please?"

Apparently she had not been listening to me. She leaned forward and held out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Look at that symbol." She instructed, pointing to the top of the page. Above what I assumed was the title of the story, and being unable to read ancient runes, I wasn't sure, there was a picture of what looked like a triangular eye, it's pupil crossed with a vertical line.

"I never took Ancient Runes, Hermione."

"I know that. But this isn't a rune and it's not in the syllabary either. All along i thought it was a picture of an eye, but looking closer, I don't think it is! it's been inked in, look! Somebody's drawn it in there, it isn't really part of the book. Think, have you ever seen it before?"

"No...No, wait a minute!" I said, searching my brain for a second before finding an answer. "Isn't that the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing? At the wedding?"

"Yes, that's what I thought too!"

"Then it's Grindlewald's mark."

Hermione stared at me, gaping.

"What?"

"Krum told me.." I retold the story that Viktor Krum had told me at the wedding, and Hermione looked astonished.

"Grindlewald's mark?"

She looked from me to the book and then back again. "I've never head of Grindlewald having a mark. There's no mention in it in anything I've read about him."

"Well, like I said, Krum reckoned that symbol was carved on a wall at Durmstrang, and that Grindlewald put it there."

She frowned, thinking.

"That's odd. That's very odd, actually. If it's a symbol of dark magic, then why is it in a book of children's stories?"

"Yeah, that is odd." I muttered. "And you'd think Scrimgeour would have recognized it. He was minister. He ought to have been an expert on Dark stuff."

"I know...perhaps he thought it was an eye, like I did. All the other stories have pictures over the titles."

She did not speak again, but continued to study the strange mark. I tried again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking... I want to go to Godric's Hallow."

She looked up at me, her eyes unfocused and deep in thought, and I was sure she was still thinking about the mark in the book, but she did answer me.

"Yes," She sighed, "Yes, I've been wondering that too. I really think we'll have to go, sooner or later."

"Wait, really? Did you hear me right?"

"Of course I did. You want to go to Godric's Hallow. I agree. I think we should. I mean, I can't think of anywhere else it would be, either. It'll be dangerous, but the more I think about it, the more likely it seems that it'll be there."

"Wait- _what's_ there?" I asked, confused.

At that she looked as confused as I felt.

"Well, the_ sword_ Harry! Dumbledore must have known you'd have wanted to go back there, and I mean, Godric's Hollow _is_ Godric Gryffindor's birthplace.."

"Really? Gryffindor came from Godric's Hallow?"

"Harry, have you ever even _bothered_ to open A History of Magic?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Er," I started, and I smiled for what felt like the first time in months, "Tossed it at Neville once while he was snoring- might've caught a few words then."

"Well, since the village is named after him I'd have thought you might have made the connection." Hermione rolled her eyes. She sounded more like her old self then she did of late. I half expected her to announce that she was off the library. "There's a bit about the village in A History of Magic, wait.."

She opened the beaded bag and searched around in it for a few minutes, before finally pulling out a copy of their old school textbook, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, which she looked through until finding the page she wanted and reading it aloud.

_" 'Upon the signature of the international Statue of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their own small communities within a community. Many small villages and hamlets attracted magical families who banded together for support and protection. The villages of Tinworth in Cornwall, Upper Flagley in Yorkshire, and Ottery St. Catchpole on the south coast of England were notable homes to knots of Wizarding families who lived alongside tolerant and sometimes Confunded muggles. Most celebrated of these half-magical dwelling places is, perhaps, Godric's Hallow, the West Country village where the great wizard Godric Gryffindor was born, and where Bowman Wright, Wizarding smith, forged the first golden snitch. The graveyard is full of the names of ancient magical families, and this accounts, no doubt, for stories of hauntings that have dogged the little church beside it for centuries.'_ " Hermione finished reading, looking up at me.

"You and your parents aren't mentioned." She said, shutting the book, "Because Bathilda Bagshot doesn't cover anything later then the end of the nineteenth you see? Godric's Hallow, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor's sword- don't you think Dumbledore would have expected you to make the connection?"

"Oh..yeah."

I really didn't want to admit that I hadn't even been thinking about the sword at all when I suggested we go to Godric's hallow. For me, the lure of the small village lay in the graves of Lily and James Potter, and the house where I had narrowly escaped death, and in the person of Bathilda Bagshot.

"Remember what Muriel said?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Ginny's great aunt?" I said, avoiding Ron's name. It might not be the best idea to bring him up... "At the wedding. The one who said you had skinny ankles?"

"Oh." Hermione said. It was an awkward moment, and I knew that Hermione had sensed Ron's name in the offing. I continued on.

"She said Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godric's Hallow."

"Bathilda Bagshot.." Hermione muttered, running her index finger over Bathilda's embossed name on the front cover of_ 'A History of Magic'._ "Well I suppose-"

She gasped so dramatically that it made me jump. I drew my wand, looking around and half-expecting to see a hand forcing it's way though the entrance flap, but there was nothing there.

"What?" I asked, half-angry, half-relived. "What did you do that for? I though you'd seen a death eater unzipping the tent,-"

"Harry, what if Bathilda's_ got the sword?_" Hermione asked. "What if Dumbledore left it with her?"

I thought about this new idea. Bathilda would be a very, very old woman by now, and according to Rita Skeeter, she had gone 'gaga'. Was it likely that Dumbledore had hidden the Gryffindor sword with her? If so, I felt that Dubmledore had left a great deal to chance- Dumbledore had never revealed that he had replaced the sword with a fake, nor had he mentioned a friendship with Bathilda. Now, however, was not the moment to cast doubt on Hermione's theory, not when she was so willing to fall in with my dearest wish, something that I wanted so badly.

"Yeah, he might of! So does that mean we're going to Godric's Hallow?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes... but we'll have to think it through carefully, Harry." She said, sitting up, and it was easy to tell that the idea of having a plan again had lifted her mood as much as my own.

"We'll need to practice Disapparating under the invisibility cloak together for a start, and perhaps a Disillusionment charms would be sensible too, unless you think we should go to the extreme and use polyjuice potion-"

"It'll be fine, Hermione." I smiled reasurringly, just glad that we now actually had a plan.

**oooooooooooooo**

I looked around the street we had apparated on, the golden glow of streetlights lining the snow-covered street that lead to the center of town. Christmas decorations twinled in the windows of a few of the small cottages, and I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck, pulling it up so it was nearly covering my mouth.

"I still think we should've used polyjuice potion." Hermione whispered to me, but I shook my head.

"No. This was where I was born. I'm _not_ returning as someone else."

Hermione sighed before wrapping her own arm around mine, so our arms were llinked as we walked down the street. Christmas music and laughter spilled out of the pub a little down the street, and Hermione gasped slightly

"Harry! I think it's Christmas Eve! Listen..."

Her voice was wistful and slightly sad as we listened to the voice carrying across the street from the church up ahead that sat next to an old graveyard.

"Do you they'd be in there? My dad and mum?"

"Yes. I think they would."

The music grew louder as we walked closer, stained glass windows putting colors on teh snow as the light from the church shone through.

Letting go of Hermione's hand I took a few steps on my own into graveyard, searching for the names of my parents. I had walked a few steps when Hermione called my name, and I turned around.

"Is it th-" I stared, but she cut me off.

"No. But look."

I walked over and looked at he grave she was pointing at. It bore two names.

Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana. I read before my eyes drifted towards the lower part of the gravestone, where a small quotation was etched. 'Where your treasure is, your heart will be also.'

"DId you know he had a sister?" Hermione asked, and I shook my head slightly.

"No." I said before walking away, still bent on finding my parent's graves. Hermione was a few feet away, having said something about an 'Ignotus Peverell' and 'triangular eye', though my attention was focused on two grave stones that were several rows away from where she stood.

"Harry?" She whispered, walking over to me and standing by my side as we both read the two grave stones.

_ JAMES POTTER_

_Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960_

_ LILY POTTER_

_Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981_

_"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed is Death."_

Hermione knelt down by the gravestones, tears escaping from her eyes as she raised her wand and waved it in the air once before a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed onto both of the graves. I nodded stiffly, staring at them.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." I said, and Hermione sniffed before answering.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She said when a horrible thought came to me.

"Hermione, isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

"It's not like that Harry, it doesn't mean defeating death the way death eaters mean it. It means... you know... living beyond death, living after death."

_But they weren't living now, were they?_ I thought grimly. They were gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that my parents' moldering remains were lying still beneath the snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing. Just as so many others. Like Siri, and Sirius. I wondered if they were with them, if they were with my parents. Tears came before I could stop them, boiling hot then freezing on my face within a matter of seconds, and what was the point of wiping them off or pretending? I let them fall, down at the thick snow hiding from me the place were James and Lily Potter lay, bones now, or even dust, not knowing or caring that _their_ living son stood so near, my heart beating in my chest, alive because of _their_ sacrifices and close to wishing, at this moment, that I was sleeping under the snow with them, that I could be with my parents, my godfather, Siri, and so many others who's time had been short on this world.

I was starting to turn around when my eye caught the writing on another grave stone, startling me slightly.

_ JAYLA BLACK_

_ Born 1 November 1960_

_ Died 18 November 1981_

_"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."_ **Issac Asimov

I stared at the grave for a moment, my mind dully thinking about the woman in the photo I had seen at Grimmauld place, the woman with the warm brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with humor, the one that had had a tragic and horrible death, enduring it for her daughter. I wondered who had put the quotation there, and even if it was funny, how true it was for Jayla Black, who endured hours of torture before peace finally came, leaving her daughter and husband behind.

Though both were with her now.

I felt Hermione's prescene by my side, and she also, added a wreath on the grave of Jayla Black's before standing up, her head resting against her shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her waist. We stood there, silently for a few moments before Hermione broke it.

"Harry.."

"Yeah?"

"Someone's watching us." She whispered. "By the gate."

I nodded slightly, and carefully I glanced up. A stooped figure, barely visible against the dark and drifting snow stood in the shadows of the little church. The figure didn't move at first, as if wanting us to see it before turning away.

Quickly, we followed. Hermione was looking warilly at the figure, who I figured was a woman, before her eyes trailed over the houses that surrounded the street we were walking on.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"We look like ordinary muggles, 'Mione."

"Muggles who've been laying flowers on your parent's- and Siri's mother's- grave!" She hissed back at me when the woman held up her hand, stopping us. Seconds later a group of snatchers passed by the alley, walking by us without noticing our presence.

"Relax. This is right. I know it is." I reasurred her, following the woman who continued to hobble down the street. The snow-covered street was line with modest cottagest and small gardens. I kept walking forward when something else caught my eye, and I left Hermione's side, standing before the gate and looking up at the old, dark cottage.

It's garden was overgrown with weeds, the roof completely covered in snow and ivy. Hermione, having realized she had been walking alone the pass couple seconds gasped as she walked towards me, her eyes transfixed on the cottage.

"O my gosh. Harry..."

"This is where they died, Hermione." I said, my voice sounding almost bitter, "This is where he killed them."

Hermione looked up at me, her face sad and sympathetic, though she didn't speak. I felt my heart beating in my chest next to the ice cold horcruxe, it's tiny metal heart beating erraticly, while the Marauder's locket seemed to warm slightly, the same warm it was when I had first received it.

Then something clicked, and without turning around I spoke.

"You're Bathilda, aren't you?"

Hermione looked at me with a confused expression when she jumped, looking behind her and at the old woman who was now standing only yards away, watching us. She gave us a slight nod before motioning for us to follow her.

It wasn't too long before we reached her cottage. She opened the old door and hobbled inside, followed by myself and Hermione, who wrinkles her nose in distaste of the crowded and dusty room.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this."

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword. Besides," I added, my voice dropping slightly lower so Bathilda couldn't hear us. "She's barely knee-high to a house-elf. I think we can overpower her if she turns ugly."

On the inside I smirked slightly. Honestly as I said it the first thing that came to mind was that it was something Siri would've said. Hermione sighed, still looking wary.

"There's something odd about her. And what's that smell?"

"She's gaga, remember?" I said as Bathilda returned, holding a small box of matches. She stroke one against the box, trying to light a candle, but her movements were unbalanced and clumsy.

"Here, let me do that." I said, quickly lighting the match and lighting the candle.

"You..You have a lovely house, Ms. Bagshot." Hermione said politely, her eyes looking at a photograph of a young girl, running a finger along the table. When she looked at her finger it was now covered in dust. She frowned, wiping the dust off on her pants before looking up to see Bathilda staring at her. My attention, however, was focused otherwise.

"Ms. Bagshot, who is this man?" I asked. Standing by a dresser, I picked up one of the dusty photos, wiping the dust off the glass and frame so I could see the picture more cleary. The photo was of a merry-faced boy, his cheery expression belying an intense gaze.

"His name. Can you at least tell me his name?" I asked. Bathilda stared at the photograph solemnly before glancing up at me, her eyes thick with cataracts, an eerie feeling spreading through me. Hermione walked over, looking at the photo.

I took my eyes off of Bathilda to look down at the photo instead.

"It's him. The one that I saw in Gregorovitch's wandshop. The theif. Ms. Bagshot, who is this?" I asked, but instead of answering Bathilda looked at me before jerking her head towards the stairs.

"She... She wants us to go upstairs." I said, frowning, and Hermione nodded.

"All right, then." She said, stepping forward. But Bathilda shook her head, pointing at me.

"She wants just me to go. Alone."

"Bu _why_?" Hermione asked, looking at me worriedly.

"It's alright, you stay here."

"Harry.."

I held up my hand, and Hermione stopped speaking as I followed Bathilda up the stairs.

I followed Bathilda up the narrow staircase that was lined with books, most of them covered with thick layers of dust.

She turned right, leading us into a hallway and sharply turning left, until a small, dark, low-ceiling room. The door closed behind me, the room plunging into darkness.

"Lumos." I muttered, sweeping the room with the light when I jumped- Bathilda's face wavers in the dark, only feet away, staring at me with her milky eyes.

_"You are Potter?"_

_"Yes._" I answered, and Bathilda nodded stiffly.

_"I have something for you..."_ She said, and I could feel my heart beating with excitement. Did she have the sword? Was she going to give it to me? I looked around the room, my eyes landing on a load of laundry when out of the corner of my eye I saw Bathilda move oddly. Turning around, I watched in horror as Bathilda's old body collapsed to the floor, a large snake pouring out from her neck.

As I raised my wand, the snake struck, it's fangs sinking into my forearm. The force of the bite sent the wand spinning into the air, it's light swinging dizzyling around the room before it went out.

Nagini's tail swung around, knocking my legs out from under me and sending me crashing to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled from downstairs, thumps as she ran upstairs. I rolled onto my back, gasping for air when the snake's larhe body rolled on top of me, pinning me to the floor, the horcruxe tickling feverishly against my chest.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open, Hermione's wand raised. A fhlash of red light rocketed around the room, shattering a bedroom window. Hermione dived aside as the snake struck, it's face hitting the doorframe.

I scrambled towards my wand and grabbed it, pullinh my self off the flor as the snake's body uncoils in fury, splintering furniture and blasting holes in the walls.

"Confringo!" Hermione yelled.

I leapt towards Hermione, grabbing her hands and pulling her torwards the smoldering threw ourselves into the darkness of the night as a large mirror exploded, small bits of our reflections flying around us, my head pounding, my scar burning as I passed out, everything going black, a woman's scream echoing in my ears.

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxAuthor'sNotexxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**SOOO... I figured out how to post! YAY!**_

_**Review...please? PLEASE?**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	12. Gryffindor's Sword

**Chapter 10**

_Dumbledore and the Doe_

I woke up in the tent, blinking and feeling sore as I sat up, coughing. Standing up, I stepped out of the bunk. No sign of Hermione. For a scary second, I thought she had left me too, when I caught a glimpse of her sitting outside.

Speaking of outside, we were on a hillside that overlooked a beautiful valley that was covered in bright snow.

"I think you've out done yourself this time." I commented, and Hermione jumped before looking at me, smiling sadly.

"The forest of Dean. I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It's jut how I remember it. The trees, the river. It's like nothings changed. Not really true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn't recongize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not even me."

I frowned. "Where are they?"

"Wendell and Monica Wilkens now reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small candy shop, but floss daily. No children." She said, her smile fading. She took a deep breath, shaking off her tears. "Anyways- you wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was, right? Well...I know."

She held up a book that she had been hiding in her lap: _'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.'_

"It...it was in Bathilda's sitting room. Rita Skeeter sent it to her. It doesn't make for very nice reading-"

"'Mione, who is he?"I asked. "The thief? Did Dumbledore know him?"

"Yes.."

"Did he know him._.well_?"

"For a time."

"Tell me, Hermione. Who is he?" I pressed, and Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"Gellert Grindlewald. He's not very well known in Britain, but there was a time before You-know-who-"

"Hermione, I don't need to have read a History of Magic to know who Gellert Grindlewald is...besides, Siri did a report on him once for History." I said, my heart hurting slightly as I spoke the name of the last living -and now _dead_- Black.

Hermione nodded, handing me the book. It was opened to a photo of a teenage Dumbledore laughing with another boy. The caption was, _'For the Great Good Dark Days; Dumbledore and Grindlewald.'_

On the opposite page was a photo of an older Grindlewald, clad in black and holding a jagged wand, no longer having the appearance of a care free youth.

"When Grindlewald was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang. He'd starting doing some twisted things in the school- experiments A few teachers had always protected him, but they couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. After her left he traveled for awhile before ending up in Godric's Hallow where his great aunt lived, Bathilda Bagshot."

I nodded, though I could tell she was putting something off, something she didn't want to tell me.

"Just get to the hard part, Hermione."

"She introduced him to Dumbledore. It made sense. Dumbledore's mother had just died, Grindlewald was... troubled and they were both brilliant they'd never really had anyone they could talk to on the same level. They did a lot of talking that summer. But they always returned to one particular subject." She paused before speaking. "Wizard rule over Muggles."

"And Dumbledore believed in that?" I asked, and Hermione nodded.

I looked back down at the photo, studying it.

"_For the great good_." I read. "What does that mean?"

"It was something Dumbledore came up with. He believed wizards were superior and should rule over Muggles. But gently, for their own good. Grindlewald took more of a violent position."

I sighed, shaking my head and closing the book.

"It was a different time, Harry. It was _one_ summer. Dumbledore was young-"

"We're young, Hermione._ Siri_, was young. And here we are, risking and losing our lives to fight against the very thing Dumbledore _supported_."

"But he_ changed_, Harry! Years later, it was _Dumbledore_ who put Grindlewald in prison." Hermione insisted, and I sighed, putting the book down and looking at Hermione.

"Where's my wand? I'll take the watch." I said, and Hermione hesitated, biting her lip and looking slightly nervous. A dreadful feeling erupted in my chest, waiting to figure out what had happened.

"Hermione. Where's my wand?"

She pointed, and as my eyes met the object she was pointing at I felt my heart sink. Lying by the fire was a shattered stick, the two pieces held together by nothing more then a single, fragile strand of phoenix feather. I picked it up gently, sighing.

"It's my fault." Hermione said, sounding upset. "As we were leaving Godric's Hallow, I cast a curse and it rebounded. I'm sorry, Harry, I tried to mend it but wands are hard-"

"It's done."

"Maybe we can-"

"It's _done._" I insisted, and Hermione nodded. I was upset, but there was nothing to do about it.

"Leave me yours. You bet back in the tent, and give me that." I said, pointing at the locket horcruxe. Hermione looked like she was going to argue before thinking better of it, and she pulled off the locket while she stood up, handing me the horcruxe.

"He loved you, Harry. I know he loved you." She said, and I could tell she was talking about Dumbledore. I nodded once before she walked inside and I sat down under the tree, having that eerie feeling that someone was looking at me. Sighing, I pulled Siri's locket out from under my shirt, opening it

Inside was once again the photo of James, Sirius and Remus, all smiling and waving at the camera. I smiled slightly, though I longed to be able to talk to one of them. But that was impossible. Both James and Sirius were dead. Remus was somewhere, probably in hiding. I doubted he would even want to talk to me anyways. And Siri... she was with them, James and Sirius. I wondered if she was happy, wherever she was.

The pain of losing her was still there, but it was tolerable, if I kept it in the back of my mind, not wanting the concentrate on it too greatly. I set it down on the ground near the fire, hoping to warm it as I sat there, lost in my thoughts as the forest darkened around me, feeling cold and upset. The fire was now embers, the forest covered in snow. Something seemed to glitter in the trees, but as soon as I noticed it, it was gone.. Standing up I looked in the tent. Hermione was sleeping next to a bowl of blue flames, and I was glad to see she was warm.

Suddenly there was that flash of light again, and I watched as it drifted closer before it stepped out of the forest.

It was a silvery white doe, moon-bright and shimmering. It stared at me for a moment before turning around.

"No.." I said, and I followed it, the snow crunching under my feet as I followed the doe. She kept walking,and I kept following until I lost sight of the tent, and after a few minutes she stops, so I do, too. She turned her head towards me once before vanishing. Everything stays light for a moment before the world plunged into darkness, and I held my wand out in front of me.

"Lumos!" I said, and the tip of my wand lighted up. I looked over my surrounding when something shimmered. A small frozen pond. I saw my own dull reflection in the ice, but looking deeper, there's a silver cross. I frowned, looking closer when my heart stops.

The Sword of Gryffindor.

I stepped back and blinked, not totally sure it's real. But it is. I glanced around the trees, mkaing sure I was alone before casting the light onto the small pond.

"Accio sword." I said, but nothing happened. Not even a tug. I crouch down for a better look at the sword, when a large twitch came from under my shirt, the horcruxe's tiny metal heart beating rapidly. Did it know that the thing that could destroy it was near? Did it suspect that it's end was soon to arrive?

But there was only one way to get the sword. I grimaced before standing up and walking to the edge of the pool, pulling my shirt over my head, taking a deep breath as the cold stings my skin. Shedding the rest of my clothes exept for my boxers and the locket, I walk to the spot where the Gryffindor sword was, gleaming under the ice.

I took a deep breath before plunging in.

It was cold. Oh so very cold. Every part of me was screaming at me to get out, to go drive off and think of a sane way to get the sword out of the pond, but I continued to dive, forcing my eyes open I kicked down to the glimmering sword, my fingers wrapping around the hilt and heading for the surface when something around my neck tightened.

"GAH!" I yelled through the water as the locket started to twist and turn, the chain becoming tighter around my neck, the links biting into my throat. The sword slipped out of my hands as I tried to pull the chain away from my neck, hopelessness clouding my mind.

I reached for the pools edge, clawing desperately over the ice, trying to get out, and I let my hands fall by my side, drifting slowly towards the bottom,the water calming, looking peaceful, still. I try to clear my thoughts. Death. I'd see my parents, Sirius. Siri.

I was focusing my thoughts on the girl with grey eyes, looking for a happy thought to die with, when I saw a shadow through the ice.

Everything happened quickly then. There was a crack as the ice broke, and I felt a pair of hands grab my shirt and arm, pulling me upwards and out of the ice, landing on the frozen ground, choking and retching.

A hand grabbed the locket from around my neck, braking the chain and freeing me of it.

"Are- you- _mental_?" Ron Weasley's voice chokes at me, and I opened my eyes to see a fully dressed and completely drenched is Ron Weasley, holding the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the locket in the other. I blinked, surprised before starting to pull my clothes back on, the cold leaving me breathless.

"It was you!"

"Well, yeah. A bit obvious, I'd think."

"And the doe. That was you as well?" I asked, and Ron frowned.

"No. I reckoned it was you."

"My patronus is a stag." I said ,and Ron nodded.

"Right. Antlers." Ron said, bring his arms up, vaguely mimmicking antlers.

"You didn't see anyone else?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head, fully dressed again.

"No. I...I did think maybe I saw something- when I was running- over there." Ron said, nodding towards of close pair of oaks. I ran over, but to my disappointment nothing was there.

"Anything?" Ron's voice asked from behind. I shook my head, turning back towards him.

"No. But I reckon whoever cast the doe put the sword in that pond, hoping we'd find it."

"And we did, didn't we?"

I nodded, looking at the locket. Ron handed me the locket, and out of curiousity, I stepped closer to the sword. The locket twitched violently twice, and I looked back up at Ron.

"See it? It knows. It's afraid." I said, pausing before continuing. "Do it."

"What?" Ron said, looking surprised. "No. Harry. That thing's bad for me. I can't handle it. I'm not making excuses for how I acted... but that thing affects me more than it affects you are Hermione. It made me think stuff- stuff I was thinking anyways, but it made everything worse."

"All the more reason." I said, shrugging.

"No, I can't-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Then why are you here? Why did you come back?"

My voice was cold, hard, meant to hurt. But it worked. Ron stopped and stepped back, gripping the sword with both hands, looking slightly pale. He nodded once, and I nodded in return before speaking.

"I'll have to speak to it for it to open. When it does, do not hesitate. I don't know what's in there, but it'll put up a fight. The but of Riddle that was in the diary tried to kill me." I said, and Ron nodded. I brushed off the snow from a fallen tree, placing the locket down on the clear spot.

"On three." I said. "One. Two. Three. Open.." I hissed, a strangled hissing noise coming out of my throat. There was a small click as the doors of the locket snapped open. Behind the class windows a living eye blinked- Tom Riddle's eyes.

"Stab it, Ron. Now. Stab it now." I instructed, and Ron raised the sword, ready to end it, when a cold, haunting voiced hissed from the horcruxe.

"I have seen your heart and it is mine..."

"Don't listen to it!" I said, but Ron's eyes were transfixed on the locket.

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears..."

"Ron! Don't listen to it!" I cried, looking at the black smoke the had flown out of the locket, like a giant tornado, random faces appearing in it.

"Least loved," The voice continued, "By the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend..."

"RON! Stab it!_ STAB IT_!" I yelled over the noise, and I watched as two figures walk out of the smoke, glowing white in the moon light. It was me. Me and Hermione. I watched in odd mixture of amazement and shock when a piece of smoke broke out of the tornado, floating around me before stopping in front of me. I heard voices from the Riddle-Hermione and Riddle-Harry, but my attention was focused as a pale, raven-haired Siri Black appeared out of the smoke in front of me, wearing a sparkling pink dress, her eyes shining, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Hello, Harry.." The Riddle-Siri said, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her arms felt weightless against my skin, like nothing was there. I tried to unscramble my mind, to clear it, but ti felt like a thick cloud of fog was drifting over it, not wanting to disappear as my head filled with strange memories, fantasies, ones that I knew hadn't happened in real life, yet they seemed so real...

"R-Ron, stab-" I started, but I was broken off as Riddle-Siri's lips lightly brushed against mine, and my mind felt dazed, and I kissed her back, when I remembered: This isn't Siri. The real Siri- alive or dead- wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that. I stepped back, and the Riddle-Siri growled, but I waved my hand through her head, watching as the figure disappeared into puffs of smoke. I blinked, feeling dazed when I saw the Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione in a tight embrace, and Ron's face tells me he's not liking it too much.

"Ron! Do it! Kill it!" I yelled, and Ron's head turned towards me, and I froze. A trace of scarlet, red as blood, glinted in Ron's eyes.

He raised the sword above his head, and for a moment fear ran through me. He was going to kill me. But these thoughts were interrupted as there was a loud shriek. The smoke from the locket disappeared, and with a squeal it died. All was quiet.

I eyed the shattered locket, eyeing the smoking silk lining, before turning my gaze on Ron. Ron dropped the sword, looking stunned and fell to his knees. Stepping forward, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After you left, she cried for a week. She's like my sister." I said quietly, and Ron nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry I left."

"You've sort of made up for it tonight. Getting the sword. Finishing off the horcruxe."

"And saving your life." Ron added, and I smiled slightly.

"Ya, that too."

_**XXXxxxXXXAuthor'sNoteXXXxxxXXX**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! I'll luv you if you do XD**_

_**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter(Duh). Hope you enjoyed ^^**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	13. Revealings

**Chapter 11**

"Hermione!" I called, walking towards the tent. Ron was following behind me, carrying the sword.

There was a rustle when Hermione's head peered out through the tent flap.

"Harry? Everything all right?" She asked as she walked out, blinking against the light of the morning.

I nodded, smiling.

"Fine. Actually...more then fine." I said before stepping aside, revealing Ron who had been standing behind me. Hermione blinked, not speaking before walking pas me and the ashes of the fire, stopping right in front of Ron. Ron raised a hand in greeting, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey."

Hermione stood there for a few minutes before she started punching him/

"You- complete- _arse_ - Ronald- Weasley! You crawl back here after all these weeks and say _hey_?" She hissed before turning to me, looking furious, her normally warm and kind brown eyes blazing. "Where's my wand, Harry? Where's my wand!"

I placed a hand over my pocket that held the wand, not wanting to give it to her.

"Um...I don't know?"

"Harry James Potter, you give me my wand!" She yelled, and Ron frowned, confused.

"How come he's got you wand?"

"Never mind why he's got my wand- what is _that_?" She asked, staring at the blackened and broken locket that Ron held.

"You destroyed it?" Hermione asked, looking at me. I nodded towards Ron. She looked towards Ron in surprised, and he nodded. She looked like she about to say something when she frowned, looking at the sword that was stuck in the ground.

"And how exactly did you come by the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story."

Hermione frowned, looking puzzled before turning back to Ron.

"Don't think this changes anything."

"No, no, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody horcruxe! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you! To see you doing those things-" He started before catching himself and becoming silent.

"See me doing what things?" Hermione asked suspicously, and when Ron failed -to answer she turned to me. "What happened out there?"

"Ah.." I said, at a loss before speaking. "It's a long story."

"Look, I wanted to come back the minute I'd left! I just.. I didn't know how to find you."

"How exactly did you find us, though?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Ron nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his Deluminator.

"With this." He said, and seeing my confused face, he began to explain.

"It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know exactly how it works, but early Christmas morning- I- I was sleeping- in this little pub. I'd given some snatchers the slip the night before, with me being a blood traitor and all- anyways, I was was half-asleep when I heard it."

"It?"

"A voice." He said before turning to Hermione, holding up the deluminator. "Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this."

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but held her head high and said somewhat sourly, "And what, may I ask, did I say?"

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper." He said. Hermione stood perfectly still, a small blush creeping along her cheeks. Ron coughed before continuing.

"So I took this and I clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked, sounding put-out.

"Just knew. On account of Hermione's voice. And sure neough, it floated towards me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then went straight through- right here." He said, touching a point close to his heart.

"I could feel it inside me." He continued. "It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So, I disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark, and I didn't have a clue where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And, eventually, you did."

Hermione looked between us before sighing, looking flustered, her gaze focusing on me.

"Get in the tent, I'll keep watch, make sure no other unwanted visitors show up." She said coldly, grabbing her book and sitting down by the fire as Ron and I walked into the tent, the faint warmth of the small fire that sat in a jar warming us slightly.

"Well, it could've been worse. She could've sent those bloody birds after me again."

"I still haven't ruled that out!" Hermione's voice cried from the tent flap,and Ron smiled fondly.

**_OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO_**

Later that day Ron and I sat over a bowl of small flames, warming our hands while Hermione sat outside the tent's entrance, her book in her lap.

"How long you think she'll stay mad at me?" Ron asked after a moment, and I smiled slightly.

"Keep talking 'bout that little ball of light touching your heart- she'll come around."

"It was true. Every word." Ron paused before continuing. "You're going to think I'm mental, but I think that's what Dumbledore gave it to me- the deluminator. I think he knew that at some point I'd... need to find my way back. And she'd lead me." Ron said before frowning slightly, looking at me.

"I've- I've had time to think about it, and I'm sorry- I think we all are- about, about Siri." He said slowly, looking at me warily, and I nodded.

"Ya, well, she was a good person." I said, trying to not let the memories of Riddle-Siri mix themselves up with the real ones. Ron looked down, seeming slightly upset when he jumped, grabbing his rucksack and fishing through it.

"Bloody hell. I just realized. You need a wand, right?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, and Ron nodded.

"Well, I've got one. Here." He said, handing me a thin black wand. "It's blackthorn, ten iniches, nothing special but I reckon it'll do. I took it off a snatcher a few weeks back." He said, looking at the tent flap before looking back at me, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Don't tell Hermione, but they're a bit dim, snatchers are. This one was definitely part troll, by the smell of him..."

We lapsed back into silence for a few seconds when Hermione walked up, book in hand.

"We need to talk."

"Ok." Ron said, smiling weakly at her but Hermione ignored him, looking at me.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"_What?_"

"See this?" She said, opening the book to a page that had a letter in it. "It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindlewald. Look at the signature. It's the mark again."

I frowned, looking down at the signature. Sure enough, the A in Albus had been replaced with the strange triangular eye.

"It keeps cropping up. Here. In the Beedle The Bard book. In the graveyard in Godric's Hallow- Harry?" She asked, but my attention was focused somewhere else, deep in thought as I thought back through the village streets, past the cloaked figures, turning down the narrowing alleyway that lead toward Gregorovitch's wand shop and the triangular eye, scratched crudely into the wall... I blinked, jumping slightly.

"Merlin. It was there too."

"Where?" Hermione asked, looking at me warily.

"On an alley wall, outside of Gregorovitch's wand shop."

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked, frowning as we all stared down at the symbol in Dumbledore's signature.

"Harry, you don't have a clue where the next horcruxe is. And neither do I. But this, this means something. I'm sure of it."

"Hermione's right.." Ron said after a moment. "I think we ought to go and see Lovegood. What not vote on it? Those in favor..."

Ron's hand flew into the air, and I stared at him, knowing that he simply wanted to get on Hermione's good side. Hermione rolled her eyes, but soon lifted her hand too.

"Sorry Harry. Looks like it's Hermione and me this time." He said, and I rolled my eyes at him before heading towards my bed, sleep already seeming to close in over me.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

The next morning, I panted as we walked to the top of the hill, the sun rising as we came to the top, looking at a strange house in the not-too-far distance.

"Luna?" Ron said, grinning slightly and I nodded once.

"Luna." I agreed as we half-ran down the hill, slowling our pace as we walked up the path that lead to the front door. A sign that read 'THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD' was tacked on the door.

"Keep off the dirigible plums." Ron said randomly. Hermione and I both turned, looking at him oddly when he pointed at a sign.

_'KEEP OF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS_' it read.

"Oh." I mouthed as Hermione knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, barefoot and wearing a dirty nightshirt.

"What is it?" He asked Hermione.

"Who are you?" He said to Ron.

"What do you want-" He started, turning to me, but when he saw who I was his jaw went slack, looking at me, shocked.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter- we met a few months back?" I said, and Xenophilius went up to the scar on my forehead before nodding once.

"Anyways," I continued, "Would it be okay if we came in? It won't take long, sir. I promise."

Xeno looked conflicted, biting his lip before nodding.

"Very well. Now come on- quickly." He said, ushering us inside the strange house. Graet tottering columns of The Quibbler rise to the ceiling while an odd wooden printing press chugs away in the right corner of the room, spitting out new ones.

Ah, excuse me." Xeno said before walking towards the press,while the three of us looked around at the past Quibblers. One talked about muggle murders. Another murder in the wizarding world. The death of S- My eyes rested on this one, the face of Siri Black looking up at me, rolling her eyes and smirking. Picking it up, I read through it, trying to memorize every word.

'_**SIRI JAYLA JAMIE REMA BLACK, born August 1st, 1981 announced dead by Ministry officials. Black was killed during an attempted robbery of Gringotts bank. Bank guards apprehended the young witch while she attempted to get away with unknown objects. As she tried to escape she was hit by a stray curse. Black, daughter of notorious mass murder Sirius Black, shared her father's looks as well as his personality, which leads Investigators to believe that she had decided to follow, at a smaller level, in her father's footsteps. "Black was a very violent, scheming girl, I am not surprised that her foolishness has finally caught up to her." Said a fellow school mate who has decided to remain unknown. The exact time and date of Black's death is unknown to the public, but all believe her to be dead around a month after she and Potter's escapade at the Ministry of Magic, when she was last spotted in a small village outside of London.**_

_**Black, aged 17 at the time of death, was a close friend and companion of Harry Potter, and believed to have been a romantic interest for the boy-who-lived. "Those two got along just as well as their fathers used too." Said a close friend of the two. "If not better."**_

_**Was Black, daughter of his parent's murderer, something more to Potter? Or just a close friend? Either way we can be sure Potter will not be pleased with the news, and is perhaps bent on revenge for his friend's murder. Was Siri Black a thief? Or another victim of You-know-who?'**_

The clip ended there. I stared at it for a moment, vaguely wondering when the photo had been taken. Siri looked about the same she had the last time I had saw her- ink black hair that fell down in curls to her waist, sparkling grey eyes, freckles lightly dusting the apples of her cheeks. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, a wry smile on her lips, like she was amused. She probably had been.

Folding it up, I carefully put it in my pocket when there was a cough as Xenophilius Lovegood walked forward.

"So. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?" He asked, and I turned to him.

"Well, sir, we need some help."

_X**XXAuthor'sNOTEXXX**_

_**SOOO, whattya think? I hope you liked.**_

_**It's a bit short and dull, but I SWEAR, the next chapter will have more excitement in it!**_

_**I'm in a good mood.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	14. Captured

**Chapter 12**

_((Directly after Xeno Lovegood's: I didnt want to write that part, because there's no Siri in it whatsoever. If you don't know/haven't read that chapter in harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it's just Xeno telling them about the Deathly Hallows and nearly turning them into the Death ? Kay.))_

I cursed as we apparated back to the forest, brushing the dust off my jacket as I stood up.

"The treacherous old bleeder! Is there anyone we can trust?" Ron spat, grimacing as he stood up, while my thoughts were moving a hundred miles a minute, and I looked at Ron.

"They nabbed Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate." I sighed, and Hermione nodded.

"Sure..but still.." Ron muttered, frowning. Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand.

"I'll do the enchantments.." She said before stopping, her eyes transfixed as a snatcher stepped out of the trees, several others appearing as well, one holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor as they surrounded us, Hermione's scarf wrapped around the leader's neck. He grinned.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, and the three of us exchanged glances before making a break for it, running through the forest as fast we could.

"Well don't just stand there!' I heard the leader's voice from behind us, then the footsteps of the other snatchers following us.

"Stupefy!" I heard Ron's voice somewhere in the distance while I ran, trying to ignore the aching stitch in my side.

_"You're not really going to give up now, are you Potter?"_ A teasing voice said in the back of my mind, and I couldn't help but smile slightly as a memory appeared in my head when a shot of bright red hit the tree next to me, sending me spiraling back into reality.

I kept running, when I stumbled into a clearing. Hermione was also there, staring at me. We froze for a moment, staring at each other when the clearing exploded with light as spells ricoheted around. Hermione and I ducked, hitting the ground, the footsteps of snatchers making their way towards us.

Hermione reached out, her wand in her hand, and before I could react she pulled her glasses off my face, pointing her wand in my face as a burst of white light hit me in the eyes, blinding me. As her wand went dark, images filled my head..

An old man lying beneath a ragged blanket, looking at me, an ugly grin spreading across his face. Grindelwald.

_"Ah, Tom, I thought you would come one day. But surely, you must know I no longer have what you se_ek." He said quietly, a shadow falling upon him.

_"If not you, then who?"_ Lord Voldemort's voice asked.

_"You're so innocent, Tom. LIke a school boy. There's so much you don't understand.."_

_"Tell me, Grindelwald!"_ Voldemort demanded, sounding impatient. _"Tell me where to find it! Tell me who possesses it! The name, Grindelwald, the name!"_

Grindelwald just chuckled, shaking his head slightly

_"Can you not guess, Tom? It lies with him, of course. Buried beneath the earth. It is he who possesses it, even in death. Your old friend, and mine... Dumbledore."_ Grindelwald said, and there was a flash of green before I spun back into reality. Hermione was next to me now.

"They exist!" I choked out. "The Hallows."

Hermione frowned, looking at me expectantly. I nodded, standing up from where I had doubled over.

"But he only wants one, the last one. That's what he's looking for, what he's been looking for.."

"What _are_ you talking about, Harry?"

"He knows where it is, Hermione. You-know-who. He'll have found it by the end of the night. He's found the elder wand." I said, and Hermione stared at me in disbelief when figures emerged from the trees, Ron with them. They shoved him onto the ground, and before Hermione and I could react I felt my wand fly out my hand, as Hermione's wand was pulled out of hers.

"Don't touch her!" Ron yelled when a fist hit him, and I frowned, my face feeling swollen.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, and the lead snatcher looked at her.

"Your boyfriend here will get a lot worse than that if he doesn't behave, beautiful." He said, before turning to me and grimacing.

"What happened to you, ugly?" He asked, and I frowned in offense when my hands went to my face. It felt swollen and lumpy. The lead Snatcher frowned before speaking.

"What's your name, ugly?"

I used the first two names that popped in to my head at the word,_ 'Ugly'_.

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

The lead snatcher nodded.

"Check the list." He said to one of the other snatchers before turning to Ron. "And you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike." Ron said, and the lead snatcher snatcher snorted.

"Like hell you are. We know Stan. Try again." He said, and Greyback, I realized once I got a closer look at the snatcher, pressed his boot into Ron's neck, nearly choking him.

"Weasley.." Ron choked, trying to think. "Barney Weasley."

"Weasley, eh?" The lead snatcher mused. "Wouldn't happen to be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?"

"Piss off! Arthur Weasley's ten times the wizard you are!" Ron spat.

"Worth ten times you if I can find him." The lead snatcher sighed. "Wasn't you that tipped him off, was it?"

Ron stayed silent while the lead snatcher turned to Hermione.

"How 'bout you, lovely? Have you got a name?"

"Penelope Clearwater." Hermione squeaked clearly. "Half-blood."

The snatcher nodded, stroking the nape of Hermione's neck gently before taking a stranding of her hair, sniffing it delicately while Hermione shuddered slightly.

"You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you're going to be my favorite" He said when there was a jet of light that came from one of the trees, hitting one of the snatchers head-on. I watched as he fell backwards, stunned.

"What the hell?" The lead snatcher asked, when there was a grunt- a girl's voice- and a snatcher who had stayed hidden till now appeared out of the trees, dragging along the body of what looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell, as she was wearing a large coat and hat, a scarf wrapped up to the bridge of her nose.

"Well, well, what's this?" The lead snatcher asked, and the snatched walked forward, throwing the girl down in the clearing. She was out of breath, coughing.

"You couldn' have been a bit more gentle could ya?" The girl coughed, and I frowned. There was a familiar quality to her voice. I tried to get a better look, but her back was turned to me, facing the other snatchers as she pulled herself up the ground.

The lead snatcher's eyes flashed slightly, and letting go of Hermione he strutted towards the other girl, standing in front of her and studying her skeptically.

"Scabior." The girl said cooly, and the lead snatcher- Scabior, chuckled.

"Well, lovely, we meet again." He said, putting forth a finger to touch the side of her face. The girl's hand struck, faster then a snake, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her face.

"No touch." The girl said through gritted teeth, Scabior smirked.

"Seemed to have escaped again, have we?" He chuckled darkly when one of the snatchers spoke up from behind them.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here." He said, and Scabior sighed, turning back from the girl, who's arms had been pinned behind her back by one of the other snatchers.

"Hear that, ugly?" He said, looking at me. "The list says you're _lying_. How come you don't want us to know who you are?" He said, inches away from my face, staring at me skeptically.

"The list is wrong- I told you who I am,-" I started, when Scabior put a hand to my lips, stopping me. He grinned, looking at my forehead, and I felt my heart sink.

"Change of plans, boys. We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry." He said, turning around. He nodded towards the girl. "We need to take this bird back to her cage anyways."

"Alrigh', Scabior." One of the snatchers sighed. Scabior nodded, grabbing Hermione and the other girl.

"Ladies first, eh?" He said before apparating, disappearing with a flash. In a blink of an eye, Ron and I and the other snatchers followed him, landing into a road outside a large mansion, big iron gates rise, nearly to the tree tops, which sway in the light breeze. A white peacock sits on the lawn.

Scabior led the way, holding onto the girl tightly while Hermione was being secured by the same snatcher that had a tight grip on my arm.

"What did you put on me?" I whispered quietly. Hermione discreetly looked at me.

"A stinging jinx."

"How long will it last?"

"Not long." She said quietly, and I nodded when something poked my sides. My glasses, held out in Hermione palm. I slid them into my pocket when the group slowed down, stopping at the gates. Up ahead, on the other side of the black gate, one figure appeared, with black ringlets and heavily lidded eyes. The girl ahead stiffened, and Bellatrix sent her an evil smile before turning to Scabior.

"Show me." She said, and I was shuffled forward, my face pressed through the bars of the gate. Bellatrix stared at me skeptically before her eyes trailed up towards my forehead, and slowly, she smiled.

"Get Draco."

With that the gates opened, and we entered, walking up to the giant mansion.

"Take her to the dungeons." Bellatrix sighed. The girl spat at Bellatrix as two death eaters grabbed her arm and yanked her down the stairs, presumably towards the dungeons.

"I'll speak with her later." Bellatrix sniffed before turning to us, circling around me and lifting me up by my head. Draco looked at me warily, looking liked he'd much rather run for the door instead of stay here.

"Well?" Bellatrix demanded,

"I can't be sure." Draco said hesitantly, as Lucius walked up behind me. The older Malfoy looked tired, though an excitement glittered in his eyes as he spoke.

"Draco, look close. If we are the ones to hand over Potter, to the Dark Lord... everything will be forgiven. All will be pleasant, as it was." Lucius said, and Scabior's face frowned slightly.

"But now, we won't actually be forgetting who caught 'im, will we Mr. Malfoy?" Scabior asked, and Lucius glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You dare to talk to me like that- in my own house!" He growled, but Narcissa Malfoy rushed forward, putting a hand on her husband's arm.

"Lucius!" She hissed, pulling him away as Bellatrix spoke up.

"Now, come along, don't be shy, sweetie, come over." Bellatrix panted, and I could almost see the wild look the madwoman had in her eyes. Draco hesitantly stepped forward, kneeling in front of Bellatrix and I. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely _sure_."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked after a moment, and Bellatrix frowned, standing up.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?"

""He came to us, like that. Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon." One of the snatchers spoke up.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx.." Bellatrix murmured, looking up at Hermione. "Was it you, dear?"

Hermione squeaked slightly, backing away. Bellatrix sniffed.

"Give me her wand. See what her last spell was." Bellatrix said, walking towards Hermione.

Bellatrix cackled, as Draco studied my face before standing up and walking back to his mothers side. Everything was quite before Bellatrix spoke up.

"Huh. What's that?" She asked suddenly. "Where'd you get _that_ from?"

The snatcher shrugged, and I craned my neck to see that Bellatrix was pointing towards Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"I found it in her bag-" He nodded towards Hermione- "Reckon it's mine now."

But her barely got to finish his sentence before Bellatrix pulled out her wand and cursed him, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

She turned on the other two snatchers, stunning them all except for Scabior, who some sort of black rope wrapped around his neck, nearly choking him, she pulled him around before letting him go, her screeches mad.

"GO! Go!" She yelled madly, and the snatchers back away quickly, racing out of the room.

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa.

"Cissy, put the boys in the celler, I want to have a little talk with this one!" She hissed, grabbing Ron and myself and shoving us into Narcissa's arms. She nodded, shuffling us down the stairs, leaving Hermione upstairs.

Narcissa threw us down into the cellar roughly, and I winced as my forehead smacked the floor. Rushing to the bars of the door we watched as Narcissa retreated up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron fretted. "We can't leave Hermione up there alone with _her_!"

I was about to speak up when there was a loud creak, and a familiar voice spoke up out of the darkness.

"Ron?" A dreamy voice asked, and we turned to the dark where the noise had come from. "Harry?"

Ron and I exchanged lookes before Ron took his deluminator out of his pocket, and the small orb of light hung there, revealing the face of Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?" Ron asked when a dreadful screaming filled the room, worse then almost anything I'd heard before.

"We have to do something!" Ron fretted, when there was another cough from the corner.

"Who turned on the bloody light?" A voice coughed, and we turned to see the girl from earlier leaning against one of the walls. But we ignored her as an older man entered our line of vision, along with a goblin.

"There's no way out." The man croaked, and after a moment I realized who I was talking to- the missing wandmaker, Ollivander. "We've tried everything. It's enchanted."

I nodded, my eyes swinging over to the girl again. Her arms were crossed, looking somewhat relaxed despite in the place she was in, though I could tell she was studying me critically.

"Has to be... it must be.. it better be.." The girl muttered under her breath, looking away when I felt something sharp cut into my leg, and reaching down, I pulled the mirror out of my sock. Luna frowned.

"Harry, you're bleeding." She said, and catching sight of the mirror, "That's a curious thing, to keep in your sock."

"It's not Harry, Luna, he can't possibly be dumb enough to get himself stuck here." The girl from the corner sighed. I looked over at her, frowning.

"Who are you?"

"It's irrelevant." The girl waved me off, her face still covered by the scarf and hat, though I got a brief glimpse of what looked like a grey eye. I frowned slightly, shaking the thoughts from my head. She was dead. My imagination was getting the better of me.

I sighed, turning away and looking into the mirror when a bright blue eye appeared, looking up at me.

"Help us." I whispered, and the blue eye flashed before disappearing.

I cringed when there was more screaming from upstairs, trying not to cover my ears.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, looking out the cellar door. "Hermione, Hermione!"

"_Will- you- shut-_ _up_?" The girl from the corner demanded, her tone harsh. "Yelling for her ain't gonna do nothing for her."

Ron turned on her, glaring.

"And who the bloody hell are _you_ supposed to be?" He snarled, outraged. The girl shrugged.

"Think of me as a friend."

"Well," Ron started, "If you were any sort of _friend_ of ours you'd be helping to figure out a way to get out of this mess, wouldn't you?"

"Look, _Weasel_-" The girl started when we heard footsteps come down the stairs, and Ron turned from the girl to turn the light off, the ball of light zooming back into the deluminator.

After a few seconds a scabby looking Peter Pettigrew appeared, his wand pointed out in front of him.

"No one move. You," He said, pointing past me and at the goblin. "Goblin. Come with me."

The goblin nodded, standing up and walking through the entrance, following Pettigrew back upstairs, the door shutting behind them. We were all still staring at the door when there was a loud crack, and none other then Dobby the house elf appeared.

"Wha- oh." Dobby said, looking immensely confused when he turned around and saw me. "Ah!"

"Dobby?" I questioned, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter of course! Dobby will _always_ be there for Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, and I nodded.

"Are you saying you could apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?"

Dobby shrugged. "Er, of course sir. I'm an elf."

Ron looked at me before shrugging.

"Works for me." He said, turning back to Dobby. "Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander to shell cottage on the outskirts of Timeworth."

"Whenever you're ready, sir." Luna said, and Dobby smiled slightly, looking at Luna.

"Sir..? I like her very much." He said before taking both Ollivanders and Luna's hand.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs, in ten seconds." Dobby said before he apparated, and we both nodded, turning towards the girl.

"Well?" I asked, and the girl tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What?"

"Are you gonna help us or what?"

The girl snorted, taking her spot off the wall and leaning against the barred door to the dungeons.

"What are you-" Ron started, but the girl held her hand up to stop him.

"HEY! RAT FACE!" She yelled, and a few seconds later Pettigrew appeared, walking down the stairs, a glaring at the girl.

"How _dare_ you!" He said, and the girl backed up while Ron and I hid on either side of the doorway. The girl laughed brightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, cat got your tongue?" She said teasingly, and Pettigrew ha-rumphed before unlocking the cell door and stepping in, as Ron grabbed his wand and stunned him with it, watching as he fell over.

We were all staring at his stunned body when there was a crack from up the stairs, and Dobby looked down at us.

"Who gets his wand?" Dobby called down, and the girl laughed slightly before walking up stairs, shaking her head as she collected her wand from Pettigrew.

"Come on, then, Potter, Weasley." The girl called once she had reached the top of the stairs, disappearing out of sight. Ron and I shrugged before following her, till the three of us- excluding Dobby, were crouched on the stairs, looking over at the scene before us.

"I don't know!" I heard the goblin insist.

"Oh, you don't know?" Bellatrix hissed. "How do you not know, how they got into my vault!"

"I don't know." The goblin repeated.

"Who stole it? Who stole it!" Bellatrix demanded.

"I told you I don't know. The last time I saw it, the sword was there."

"Well, it's not there now, is it?" Bellatrix hissed. "Lets go have a lookie later, Goblin, and if it's there, maybe your life will be spared." She snarled before standing up from her crouch, walking towards Hermione. "Though the same.. can't be said for this one."

Ron's grip tightened around his wand. "Like hell." He said before standing up. "Expelliarmus!"

He ran up the stairs, pointing his wand at Bellatrix and watching as it flew out of her hand. The girl and I followed him, ducking as a spell from Narcissa nearly hit my head, while the girl nearly took out Draco.

"Stop!" Bellatrix yelled, and I looked over to see her standing, holding up Hermione, a knife to her throat.

"Stop, and drop your wands or we'll see just how dirty her blood is!" Bellatrix snarled. Ron dropped his first, followed by me, and the girl followed last. A death eater stepped forward and grabbed her, shoving her on the ground and kicking her in the ribs when she tried to get back up.

"Pick them up, Draco!" Bellatrix hissed, smiling cruelly. Draco bit his lip before nodding, reaching down and picked up our wands, stepping back while Bellatrix stepped forward.

"Well.." She said softly. "Look what we have here! It's Harry Potter. All bright shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord." She paused for a moment, her eyes darting towards the Malfoy's. "Call him."

Draco stepped back, looking down at the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes as his father stepped forward, smirking and pushed his sleeve back. He reached down to press the mark when there was a faint squeaking noise from above.

We all looked up, and I couldn't help but smile slightly as I saw the familiar shape of Dobby sitting on the chandelier, unscrewing it from the ceiling. Dobby gave it one last twirl before he let go, disapparating as the chandelier dropped to the floor, shattering.

Bellatrix dropped Hermione, shoving her forward right into Ron's arms while I grabbed our wands from Draco, handing one to the girl and Ron, stunning Lucius Malfoy at the same time.

Bellatrix stepped forward, obviously shaken, glaring at the elf.

"You stupid elf!" She shrieked. "You almost _killed_ me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill!" Dobby said after a moment. "Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure.."

Bellatrix gaped at him while Narcissa raised her wand, only to be disarmed by Dobby, catching the wand in his own small hand. Bellatrix shrieked again.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!" She bellowed. "How dare you defy your masters!"

Dobby looked at her before his eyes narrowed, and he straightened up, looking defiant.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Dobby said before there was a loud crack and the world started twisting around us, the last thing I saw being Bellatrix's furious face as she threw the knife towards our direction.

_**XXxxxAuthor'sNotexxxXX**_

_**REVIEW, FAN, LOVE ME!**_

_**Lol...anyways, hope you enjoyed ^^**_

_**Sorry for getting this posted late, I had a few family issues :P**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	15. Old Friends

_**Chapter 13**_

_Sad Goodbyes and Friendly Reunions_

We landed on a beach. I know this because I could hear the waves lapping at the shore, the smell of salt filling my lungs.

I sighed, relieved when I heard a gasp and turned around to see Dobby, who was looking down at the hilt of his knife that was sticking out of his stomach.

"Dobby!" I cried, rushing forward and catching him as he fell.

"Harry Potter.."

"Dobby?" I asked frantically, looking around. Hermione and Ron had disappeared into the house, and the girl was looking at me.

"Don't just stand there!" I cried angrily, before looking back down at Dobby. "No, no, Dobby. Don't die, don't die..."

Dobby looked up at me, his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Harry Potter is safe.." He murmured, his eyes closing.

"No! Dobby! No!" I cried, looking towards the door.

"Somebody help! Help, please!" I cried, the hot sting of tears on my face as Bill, Dean, Ron, Luna and Hermione walked outside, the same time the girl kneeled text to me.

"Potter...shh.." She murmured softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder but I jerked it out of her grasp. Bill got to me first, pointing his wand at the girl and motioning for her to move away. She seemed to have scowled at him for a moment before she moved. Bill turned to me.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked, and I shook my head, not looking away from the tiny elf in my arms.

"Harry...Potter.." Dobby murmured softly before going limp. Bill sighed.

"Harry, you should go inside. I'll take care of-"

"No." I interrupted, slightly tightening my grip on the house elf. I want to do it. Myself. Without magic, the way he deserves."

Bill stared at me for a moment before nodding, and with a wave of his wand a spade appeared.

I nodded gratefully, standing up and watching as everyone walked inside. The girl stayed behind for a moment, her head tilted to the side, watching my curiously.

"What?" I snapped, and the girl shook her head before walking inside, leaving me alone. I found a small patch of dirt near a hill, the ground soft, a beautiful view of the water in front of it. Taking a deep breath, I shoved the spade into the dirt and started digging, tears pouring freely down my face as I dug deeper.

As I dug, Hermione and Ron stopped by, watching me as Hermione, still pale, draped a small blanket over Dobby's body. Ron was looking at me, frowning slightly.

"Why don't you just-"

"Because he wants to do it with his own hands, the way it'd be done for a wizard. For a hero." She said quietly, and Ron nodded. Once the grave was deep enough Ron and Hermione helped me lower Dobby into the grave.

'Here lies Dobby, a free elf'. I read the markings on the gravestone before walking inside. Sighing, the three of us walked back inside. Bill and Dean were talking in the kitchen, while Luna was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Suddenly there was a loud creak as Fleur walked down the stairs, looking slightly surprised and concerned.

"Bill?" She called, and Bill walked out of the doorway up at Fleur.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me, please." She said weakly, and Bill frowned, looking concerned before nodding, following her up the stairs. Dean walked through the door way, looking at us in confusion.

"What's that about?"

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. Everything was quite for a minute when Bill and Fleur walked back downstairs.

"Um, Hermione, can we speak to you?" Bill asked, and Hermione frowned, looking confused.

"Oh- of course." She said, and she, Bill and Fleur walked upstairs. There was a sound of a door opening and a large shriek before muffled laughter, causing Dean, Ron and I to exchange confused glances.

"And what was that about?"

"Who knows." I sighed,frowning. I had too much on my mind. We had to find the other horcruxes, destroy the one we had, Dobby was dead, and I had no idea what to do from here. We needed a plan- badly.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the stairs, and I looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, someone wants to see you." She murmured, smiling slightly and sighed, nodding as I followed her upstairs to a door on the left.

"Is it Olivander or Griphook?" I asked, not particulary wanting to see the goblin at the moment. Hermione shook her head.

"You'll see." She said as Fleur and Bill stepped out of one of the rooms.

"In here." Fleur said, gesturing to the door and I nodded, stepping in.

It was a fairly plan room, the walls a sandy brown color, with wooden floors. A dresser and a wardrobe were pushed against the wall on the far right, while in the center of the room there was a large bed, and further to the left there was a window, a figure sitting on the ledge looking out of it, her long black hair falling down her back in loose curls.

I nearly choked.

"S-Siri?" I managed, and the figure turned to me, surprise filling her face.

"Harry!" She cried, standing up and jumped over the bed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, hiding my face in the crook of her neck, relief flooding through me.

"Siri.." I murmured, pulling back. Siri was smiling slightly, her grey eyes bright. She had a new scar, on the left the left side of her face, running from the hairline in a curve down to the end of her jaw. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was paler then usual, but besides that she looked fine. Wonderfully fine. And completely un-dead.

"You're not dead." I murmured, holding her face gently in my hands, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Siri chuckled, smiling at me.

"No, Harry, no I'm not." She agreed, and leaning down, I kissed her softly,smiling slightly through the kiss as Siri wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close, missing the feelings of her lips against mine, knowing she was safe.

Pulling back, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where- you- I-" I stuttered, and Siri laughed.

"I'll explain in all due time, Harry." She promised, and I smiled.

"I missed you." I murmured, resting my forehead against hers. Siri smiled.

"Missed you too, Potter." She chuckled, and I was about to lean over and kiss her again when the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked through, both smiling.

"Siri!" Ron said happily, and Siri laughed, pulling away from me and hugging Ron.

"Hey Weasley."

Hermione meanwhile watched from the doorway, smiling happily despite her pale complexion from being tortured. The four of us talked for a moment before Hermione shushed us, turning to Siri.

"So it was you? The girl the snatchers found?" Hermione said, and Siri rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Obviously."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron cried, and Siri shrugged.

"I figured I'd explain later, once we got out. I figured it would be easier to get out if you were more focused on 'Mione and escaping rather than me."

"But we heard you were dead? And that you tried to-"

"Rob Gringotts?" Siri questioned,and Hermione nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"You_ WHAT?_" I half-cried, staring at her. Siri shrugged.

"Obviously I wouldn't get caught for nothing, Potter. I made my capture worth while." She sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small gold cup,a badger on it.

"Is that a-"

"Cup?" Siri cut in quickly, nodding. "Yeah."

"But if you were just captured, not dead, why did they say you were?" Ron asked, frowning. Siri sighed, setting the cup down.

"Because they figured that if word spread that I was dead then Harry-"

"Would be looking for revenge." I finished for her, thinking back on the many thoughts I had on what I'd do to the person who had killed her.

"So, what happened?"

"They held me in the cell in Malfoy Manor, I broke out, snatchers found me- damn Scabior- I was put back in the cell, I break out, I get found again, I escape from the snatchers, and then I get caught again- though this time it was with you three."

"You were caught _four times?_" Hermione squeaked, and Siri shrugged.

"I have bad luck."

"Apparently." Ron snorted, shaking his head. Siri sighed, biting her lip.

"But yeah. Not all that interesting." She smiled weakly. "What about you three?"

So we told her what we had been up to the past few months, and while we talked, I wrapped an arm around Siri's shoulders. When we had finished Siri nodded, sighing.

"Wow.." She murmured softly, resting her head against my shoulder. I smiled slightly, and Hermione was practically beaming.

"Seems like you've all had quite a trek.." Siri mused, and I nodded. Hermione nodded in agreement before frowning slightly, looking at Siri's face.

"Siri.. what- what happened to your face?" She said, and Siri frowned slightly, tracing a finger over the scar I had noticed earlier. She shrugged.

"Bellatrix.." Was all she murmured, and Hermione paled drastically.

"Oh." She squeaked. Siri nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's not too deep though, it should go away in a couple of years, thank goodness."

"A couple of years?" Ron questioned, frowned. Siri shrugged.

"Better a couple of years then never."

"Ah.." Hermione nodded before sighing. "Well, it's good to know you're not, well,-"

"_Dead?_ Yeah." Siri agreed, nodding, and I ever so slightly tightened my grip around her. Suddenly Siri sat up, turning her head around to look at me.

"By the way, Harry, do you still have my locket?" She questioned, a small frowned crossing her face. I nodded weakly, reaching around my neck, where I had always kept it, but it wasn't there. I felt pure terror pulse through me when Hermione spoke up.

"Oh, I do, Siri." She said, standing up and leaving the room for a moment. When she came back she had the locket in hand, and Siri took it from her gently, looking at her gratefully.

"Harry didn't want to lose it, so he gave it to me for safe keeping. It- It was in my jacket pocket. Luckily the death eaters didn't see it." She said, and Siri nodded while I took the locket from her, pulling it around her neck and latching the back. Siri smiled, pulling her hair out from under the locket before going back to leaning against me.

Looking out at the sunset I smiled slightly. In the past twenty four hours, I realized we had lost lots, yet gained so much. My thoughts were soon broken by the sound of Hermione yawning, and Ron nodded, taking her wrists gently and standing up, pulling her up with him.

"Let's get you to bed." He said gently, and, after bidding goodnight, the two left the room. Siri smiled slightly, her eyes grey eyes filled with amusement.

"I knew they'd end up together." She said after a moment, and I smirked slightly.

"Agreed." I said before standing up slowly, turning to face Siri who now looked confused.

"I should head out too."I sighed, watching as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Siri frowned slightly, grabbing my hand and standing next to me.

"You can stay, if you want." She said softly, looking up at me. She hadn't grown much, since I'd last seen her, maybe two inches below me now.I nodded.

"Okay." I said, and Siri smiled slightly before leaning up and kissing me softly, and instinctively I wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer as I kissed her back. feeling her soft lips against my own. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest, and I was sure she could hear it, the sound drumming in my ears.

I felt like I was floating, a fog blurring my minds thoughts, no rational thought, no reason, just pure joy and feeling, the way my hands entangled themselves in her hair, her arms wrapped around my neck. A feeling of pure bliss.

"Harry.." Siri murmured, pulling back slightly. I smiled at her, gently stroking her soft cheek with my thumb. I leaned down again and pressed my lips softly against hers, nibbling gently on her bottom lip and smirking slightly as she emitted a small moan.

I felt like a rush of warmth was flooding through me, a pounding in my head and my heart beating in my chest as I picked her up, her legs hooking around my waist. She was surprisingly light, though that was probably from the months of running around, not having the time to fix a proper meal. Or maybe it was just extra strength that came with rush of having her back.

I didn't know. I didn't care.

"Siri..." I groaned softly, and I heard Siri chuckle before she pulled back, smiling at me as I brushed a lock of hair out of her flushed face.

"I'm glad you're not dead." I murmured, and she laughed quietly.

"Me too, Harry, me too."

I smiled slightly, realizing something.

"You haven't called me Potter for over an hour." I pointed out teasingly, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to it."

"Fine." I sighed, and Siri smiled, studying my face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self concious. Siri shook her head, her raven hair falling back in her face.

"Nothing." She said softly, and I smiled slightly, holding onto her tightly, I sat down on the bed, just holding her in my arms.

"Harry?" Siri said, smiling slightly when there was a noise from downstairs. Someone was knocking on the front door.

"What's that?" Siri asked, frowning slightly and I shook my head as Siri pulled herself from my lap.

"I dunno." I said, when there was a loud shout, followed by many others. I grabbed my wand, walking towards the end of the door and pulling it open. Siri rolled her eyes, grabbing her own wand and walking out of the door and down the hallway.

"Come on, Potter." She sighed, and I nodded before following her. Voices floated up from the living room.

"This isn't possible." Bill Weasley's voice murmured, and Siri and I exchanged looks as another voice filled the room.

"Obviously it is, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, would I?" I watched as Siri's face paled. She gripped her wand tightly, and we both nodded before we ducked into the room.

"Stupefy!" We both yelled, but I watched as our spells were deflected, one knocking over a lamp, and we stared at the three figures in front of is.

Bill Weasley was sitting on the couch next to the broken lamp, looking at us as Remus Lupin put his wand away, smiling warmly when he saw Siri and I. Our attention, however, wasn't focused on him.'

It was on the surprised, grinning, face of a very much un-dead Sirius Black.

_**XXxxxAuthor'sNotexxxXX**_

_**Review. You know you want to XD**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	16. Explanations

**Chapter 14**

_Family Reunions_

"WHAT THE BLOODY_ HELL_?" Siri yelped, her face paler then I've ever seen it before. She stepped backwards, pointing her wand at her supposedly dead father. I did the same soon after. Sirius raised both hands, dropping his wand.

"Siri, Harry.." He said slowly, and despite the fact that we both had wands trained on him, he looked happy- thrilled, even.

"Who are you?" Siri's voice wavered slightly, and I could tell this was affecting her more then she let on. I felt a burn inside as I looked at the former-dead azkaban escapee. Who ever though this was a good joke was_ sick._

Before Sirius could answer, Remus stepped in front of our wands.

"Siri, Harry, _please_ listen." He sighed, and Siri shook her head.

"Are you kidding me, Moony? He is not back. It's impossible. He's_ dead_." She spat, and Remus sighed and nodded.

"I know, just let us explain." Remus said, and Sirius nodded, stepping forward.

"Siri, please." He said, and Siri looked at him warily before she crossed her arms and nodded.

"Fine." She muttered, walking past Remus and 'Sirius' to sit down on the couch opposite of Bill Weasley. Bill looked in between the four of us before he cleared his throat and stood up, leaving the tension-filled room.

Remus and Sirius sat down on the couch opposite, while I sat down next to Siri, who leaned against me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sirius eyed us warily, and he muttered something to Remus before he sighed, looking at us pointedly and making a _'separate'_ motion with his hand.

I sighed before scooting away relunctantly, and Siri groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"Can't I just go?" She muttered, looking at Remus without acknowledging the man who looked like her father, though I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so much like Sirius, it was uncanny.

"No. Just listen, okay?" Remus asked softly, and Siri sighed before nodding.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, and Remus's eyes flickered to Sirius while Remus began talking.

"The veil didn't kill him." Remus started, and Sirius nodded in agreement next him.

"The veil didn't kill him." He repeated, and Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"A newbie at the ministry broke the mirror- therefore releasing anyone who had gone into the veil." Remus explained, and Siri frowned slightly.

"That's not possible."

"Well, obviously it is, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Sirius pointed out, and Siri looked at him, looking shocked.

"No. No, no, no, _no_..." She muttered to herself, and I looked between her and Sirius with concern.

"But so you're actually-" I started, pointing at Sirius and he nodded, smiling weakly. Remus nodded.

"Yes, he is actually Sirius."

"But- but-but" Siri stuttered, looking shocked as her head whipped back and forth between Sirius and Remus. I blinked, surprised before looking up at Sirius.

"Sirius?" I whispered, and he nodded, smiling weakly.

"Hello, Harry." He greeted softly, when Siri did something none of us had expected.

"YOU _PRAT_!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at her father. He jumped, looking evidently startled.

"Duh-_ what_?" He asked, while Remus snatched the pillow away from where it was about to hit Sirius in the face. Siri glared at her father.

"YOU- MADE- ME- THINK YOU WERE _DEAD_! FOR TWO YEARS! _YEARS_! TWO OF THEM!" She yelled, her eyes bright and livid. "AND YOU EFFING THINK YOU CAN JUST _SHOW UP_? YOU DISAPPEARED! I THOUGHT I WAS AN EFFING_ ORPHAN!_ GAH!" She growled slightly, and before any of us could talk some sort of sense into her she had disappeared, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"Siri!" I groaned, standing in the middle of the hallway, Sirius and Remus behind me. Sirius put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll come back soon." He mused before I turned to him and hugged him tightly, feeling more like the fifteen year old I was two years ago rather then the seventeen year old I was now.

"Oh, how I missed you." Sirius said, hugging me back. Finally he let me ago, but he kept me in place as he studied me.

"Two years too much." He murmured, shaking his head. "I'm truly sorry, Harry- I didn't want to go."

"It's fine, you're back. That's what matters." I said, and Sirius smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Harry." He said before looking back towards the door.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" He asked, and I nodded.

"She will. She missed you, too, you know." I chuckled slightly, and Sirius nodded.

"Good." He sighed before retreating back towards the living room with Remus. I sighed before smiling when the door slammed open again and Siri walked through, soaking wet.

"I'm calm now." She announced, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. I smiled weakly.

"Feel better?" I questioned, and she smiled back.

"A little bit." She nodded, and I stepped towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Good." I said softly, and Siri smiled.

"And now I'm feeling much better." She chuckled slightly, leaning up to kiss me when I stopped her.

"You need to talk to Sirius first." I said softly but sternly, and Siri nodded, though she looked relunctant.

"Do I have to?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Fine." She groaned, and I pulled back, looking at her.

"How'd you get so wet?" I questioned, frowning slightly. Siri grinned.

"Went for a swim." She chuckled slightly, and before I could respond she disappeared down the hall, and I could only hope she was going to go see her father.

_**POV Siri Black ((YES! The second of only two POV's of Siri!))**_

I took a deep breath, feeling slightly sheepish as I edged my way towards the kitchen, where I could hear Remus's and Sirius's voices coming.

"Brave face, Siri. You're a Black. You can do this." I muttered the words I had recited so often to myself over the past few months.

I sighed before I walked through the doors, and Remus and Sirius looked up at me. Sirius smiled weakly while Remus frowned at me.

"Why are you wet?" He asked, looking concerned but I waved it off.

"I went for a swim." I muttered, and Remus raised an eyebrow, looking surprised while dad laughed, smiling.

"What- you mean in the-_?_"

"Yup." I nodded, rocking back and forth on my heels. Remus face-palmed while Sirius smiled at me before gesturing for me to come over, so I did, standing next to him.

"Siri," He started, "I am so,_ so_ sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to, and I don't plan to again for a very long time. Can you forgive me?" He asked, and as I looked up at him, the sincerity and sadness in his eyes, I nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive." I stated, and he smiled. And I realized something. It reached his eyes: the haunted look he had earned in his years in Azkaban had vanished. I guess dying could do that to a person.

Caught up in my thoughts, I was startled when I was pulled into a hug, and I jumped slightly before I hugged him back, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I missed you, dad." I muttered, and his hold on me tightened.

"I missed you too, Sirs." He sighed, before pulling back.

"Love you, dad." I smiled slightly, and he smiled back.

"Love you too." He chuckled, when there was a cough from behind us, and we both looked over at Remus.

"AND WE LOVE YOU TOO REMMY!" I shrieked, running over and hugging my godfather tightly.

"Love you too, cub." Remus affectionatly. I had pulled back when Sirius cleared his throat, looking at me accusingly.

"Speaking of love..." He started when Harry walked through the doors, and I smiled at him. Uhg, I had missed him over the past couple of months. And as much as I hated to say it, it warmed my heart, seeing him standing there smiling at me... _uhg._

"Hey, attention please." Sirius said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped slightly before glaring at him.

"What?"

"Something's going on between you too." He stated, and both Harry and I blushed, avoiding each others gaze.

"No...pssh, why on earth would you think _that_?"

"Well, between the looks that you two have been giving each other for the past two years from what Remus told me..."

"_Remus!_" I squeaked, and Harry smiled sheepishly, his cheeks red. Remus shrugged, smiling slightly at the two of us.

"Sorry." He said, while Sirius crossed his arms, looking in between the two of us before he pointed at Harry.

"You and I will talk about this." He said, and Harry's blush deepened while I groaned.

"Dad..."

"We'll be talking too, young lady." He smiled slightly at me, kissing my forehead before he wrapped an arm around Harry's and my shoulders, hugging us tightly when I felt Harry grab my hand from behind my father's back, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't think I don't feel that." Sirius's voice said after a moment, and Harry and I both laughed before Sirius let us go, and we let go of each other's hands.

"Now head on up to bed, it's late." He instructed, and I groaned.

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I've been staying up late for awhile,-"

"Which just means that you should sleep more now."

"Dad!" I protested, but he shook his head.

"Bed. Now. Both of you." He instructed, and after bidding goodnight both Harry and I walked upstairs, hand in hand before we separated, walking into our rooms for what would hopefully be a peaceful sleep.

_**XXXXAuthor'sNoteXXXX**_

_**SIRIUS IS BACK!**_

_**So, how much do you love me?**_

_**You see, Sirius is one of my favorite characters: It's hard for me to write a story without him. So I brought him back ^^**_

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE and FAN! Please?**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	17. Thoughts

**Chapter 15**

_**POV Harry Potter**_

I laid in my bed, my hands behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. I was thinking about the last couple of days when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Harry?" A voice asked quietly, and I smiled weakly.

"Come in." I replied, and the door opened to reveal Siri Black, who was smiling sheepishly at me as she shut the door behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked softly, and she nodded, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Neither could I." I admitted, and she smiled weakly.

"There's too much on my mind." She sighed, shrugging. I nodded in agreement as she continued.

"I mean, it's so odd, having dad back." She murmured, playing with the end of her braid. "It's just- he was _gone_. Dead. For two years. And now he's back, and I don't know what to think."

"Neither do I." I admitted. Siri smiled slightly.

"And it's also odd to be with other people." She admitted, and I frowned slightly as she explained.

"I mean, I spent months by myself. The only sort of socilization I got was with the Snatchers and when I saw you guys." She shrugged, causing me to jump.

"What- you _saw_ us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low. Siri nodded weakly.

"Yup. Only once though."

"But- _how_?" I yelped, and Siri chuckled slightly, touching her paw print necklace so it turned into a large black velvet pouch.

"I had this." She shrugged, reaching into the pouch and pulling out the small hand mirror Dumbledore had given her. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, confused. Siri bit her lip before she explained.

"Using the mirror I can see through all enchantments, not to mention it's also a very handy way to keep check on people. I can look at anyone through this." She chuckled slightly, handing me the mirror. I looked at it for a moment, studying the frame before handing it back to her.

"Wow."

"Yeah." She smiled slightly before putting it back in the pouch, watching as it shrunk back into her necklace. I smiled back at her before reaching over and grabbing her hands, I pulled her next to me.

"How come you left us?" I asked after a moment, and Siri pursed her lips.

"I had some stuff to take care of, and I had to do it by myself." She shrugged weakly, and I frowned at her before sighing, kissing the top of her head.

"I see." I sighed, and Siri closed her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'll tell you some other time, when all of this is over." She chuckled, and I sunk back into the bed, pulling her down with me.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked after a moment, and Siri groaned.

"Cause I'm tired."

"No you're not- you said you couldn't sleep!"

"Correct. I said I couldn't sleep, not that I didn't _want_ to." She laughed before I put a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter.

_"Shh!_" I shushed her, removing my mouth. Siri grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry!" She whispered, and I grinned back.

" 'S fine. I just _really_ don't want to get caught by Sirius or Remus right now..." I admitted, and Siri nodded in agreement before frowning slightly.

"Sirius.." She murmured softly, and I nodded.

"That's right. Your father, remember?" I asked slowly, and Siri nodded weakly seeming dazed about something until she jumped.

"That's _it_!" She yelled, and I jerked her back down.

"Shh!" I hissed, and she grinned slightly.

"Sorry Harry. But listen- what if.. but then I'd have to..." Siri bit her lip. "I'll have to tell you then."

"Tell me _what_?" I asked, and Siri bit her lip.

"Harry, do you know what horcruxes are?" She asked curiously, and I blinked, startled.

"Yes."

Now Siri looked startled.

"But then- that old git!" Siri gasped after a moment. "He told me- oh, if I ever see him again he is in_ so_ much trouble."

"See who?" I asked, not quite catching on. I was, however, confused as to how she knew what horcruxes were.

"Dumbledore!" Siri sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He told me you had no idea about Horcruxes."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, remembering the many classes I had with Dumbledore that were so focused on Horcruxes. Siri bit her lip, thinking.

"But why would he do that, hm? I wonder-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Wait. How do you know what Horcruxes are?" I asked, and Siri smiled weakly.

"Dumbledore, naturally. I was in and out of Hogwarts all of your sixth year."

"And you never stopped by to visit?" I asked, pouting slightly. Siri shrugged.

"I figured it was better not too."

"You should've." I muttered, frowning. Siri sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time." She said, and the room went silent for a few minutes.

"I should get to bed, before someones catches me." Siri sighed after a moment, stretching. I nodded in agreement.

"I really don't want to get on you father's bad side.."

"Please. You're the son of his best friend- it's impossible for you to get on his bad side." She chuckled, and I smiled at her, kissing her forehead before she stood up.

"Night Harry." She said softly before disappearing, the door shutting behind her. All was silent for a moment when a loud scream erupted from the hallway followed by a thud, and before I could check my vision blackened, focusing on another place.

Hogwarts.

I was at Hogwarts.

I could see the castle in the background, the lights from the towers when a pale figure appeared from the corner of my eye, and I turned to see Voldemort walking down the hill swiftly.

Following him, I watched as he approached a white marble tomb, a cruel smiled on his snake-like face as he waved his wand, and there was a loud groan as the tomb cracked open, revealing the stiff and dead body of Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort leaned over him, studying him before his eyes fell down to the wand that laid in his hands, and carefully, as if scared it might break, he pulled it out of the older wizard's hands.

He cracked a smile, studying the wand gently before letting out a triumphant yell, and at that it felt like something was shaking me as my eyes flew open.

"_Harry_!" Remus Lupin's voice yelled, and I jumped, sitting upright on the floor.

"W-What?" I stuttered, feeling clammy. Remus sighed in relief.

"Thank merlin you're alright. I'll got get some water- Stay here." He instructed, before leaving the room, and Sirius popped his head in the room.

"Oh good." He sighed before walking in when there was a noise from the hallway.

"WHAT THE _BLOODY HELL?_" I heard Siri shriek, and Sirius disappeared from sight.

"Siri?" He asked when there was a loud thwack, and Sirius stumbled backwards into my room, holding his nose.

"_OW_." He yelped, glaring out at the doorway before turning to me.

"You okay Harry?" He asked, looking concerned. I nodded weakly, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good- heard you guys scream. Siri was collapsed in the hallway and you were trembling, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Er, sorry?"

"Apology accepted." Sirius grinned slightly as Siri and Remus walked, Remus handing Siri a glass of water before handing one to me.

"Here. Drink." He commanded, and I nodded weakly, sipping it. Lupin crossed his arms, both he and Sirius looking back and forth in between Siri and I.

"Now, what happened?" He asked, and Siri and I exchanged looks before explaining.

"You-know-who, he's at Hogwarts-"

"And he's got the elder wand." I finished for her, and Sirius's eyes widened slightly.

"That's impossible. The elder wand is just a myth."

"No, no it's not." Siri sighed, running a hand through her hair, looking tired. "And now he has it."

"That's not good." Remus said hoarsely, his blue eyes wide. "That's not good at all."

"No, no it's not Moony." Siri agreed, rolling her eyes at her godfather.

"Well, what do we do?" Sirius asked, looking in between Siri and I. Siri shrugged, biting her lip.

"I should be leaving soon." She said, making me choke on my water.

"_WHAT?_" I, Sirius, and Remus said at the same time, all staring at her. "Why!"

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here! I mean-" She started when there was a loud knock, and we looked over to see an owl pecking on the window of the room.

"What the?" Remus muttered, opening the window and taking the letter from the owl, studying it with a surprised expression, and he read it before paling.

"Oh." He stuttered, "Oh!"

"WHAT?" Sirius, Siri and I asked, and Remus looked over at us.

"Tonks is in labor!"

With that, all hell broke loose.

"SHE'S HAVING THE BABY?" Siri yelped excitedly, and Sirius grinned, laughing.

"That's great!"

"Wow!"

"Wait, one minute-" Siri paused us, looking amused before turning to Remus. "Uh, Moony, I'd start moving your ass unless you wanna miss your kid's birth."

"What- _OH_!" Remus yelped before rushing out the room.

"I'll be back when it's born!" We heard him yell from the living room, causing all of us to laugh as he disappeared in the floor. A few seconds later a tired looking Hermione and Ron appeared in the hallway, Ron rubbing his eyes.

"What's all this noise about?"

"Tonks is having the baby!" Siri said excitedly, and Hermione grinned.

"No! Really? That's fantastic! Whe- Where's Remus?"

"He went to go see her, duh."

"Good! Oh! I can't believe this! Tonks is having a baby!"

I smiled slightly, watching as Siri and Hermione talked rapidly, Ron look around dumbly in shock, while Sirius was laughing and smiling, seeming extremely pleased that on of his best friends would be a father soon, like himself.

And, in just that one moment, I smiled brightly.

Because everything, in just that one moment, was perfect.

**XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXX**

**SO this chapter is a but funky, but it works. A lot of the next couple of chapters will be very un-canonish. Meaning that I'll be moving farther from the book plot at this point.**

**REVIEW AND FAN. Please?**

**Luv ya,**

**Leyla**


	18. Horcruxes

**Chapter 16**

"It's a boy!" Remus Lupin's voice echoed through the house, breaking the morning silence.

"IT'S A _BOY_? NAME IT AFTER_ ME_!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen, while Siri hugged her godfather, Ron, Hermione and myself right behind her.

"I can't believe you're a father!" Siri beamed, clapping her hands quickly as her father embraced his best friend.

"Neither can I." Remus admitted, smiling brightly as he ran a hand through his hair as Bill walked in, holding a tray of fire whisky.

"Anybody up for a toast?" He asked, passing them out. Sirius laughed and nodded, holding up a glass.

"To Remus Lupin- May he have and experience in the joys and pains of the father life." He grinned, the rest of us lifting our glasses, and Remus chuckled slightly as we downed them, a small smile on his face.

"So, what did you name him?" Hermione asked curiously after a moment, and Remus smiled.

"Ted Remus Lupin. Ted, after Dora's father, and then she insisted on his middle name." He chuckled, and Sirius held his hand over his heart, faking a pained expression.

"You didn't name him after me?" He asked dramatically, and Remus laughed, clapping his friend on the back.

"Maybe next time, Padfoot."

"Oh. So you're planning a next time, are you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Remus face palmed while the rest of us laughed.

Later that day I sat in Ron's room with Ron, Hermione and Siri, planning on what to do next.

Siri had revealed to us earlier that the cup she had gotten was a horcruxe- which then lead to explaining why she knew about horcruxes to Ron and Hermione, who were both slightly shocked that Dumbledore would trust her with such information.

_"Where do we go from here?"_ Was the current question, all of us wondering what to do. We had a horcruxe, thanks to Siri, and the sword. We were planning to destroy it tonight, while everyone asleep.

"But there's gotta be more, hasn't there?"

"Probably." Hermione sighed, frowning in thought, a contemplative expression on her face.

"It's at Hogwarts." Siri and I chorused, exchanging surprised looks as the words left our mouths.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, still looking unconvinced. Siri rolled her eyes.

"Yes we're sure, Mione. We are the Voldemort psychics, after all." She said sarcastically. Hermione scowled at her while Ron smiled slightly, looking amused.

"Fine. If it even is at Hogwarts though, how will we find it?" Ron asked, and this time I spoke up.

"We split up and search the castle. It's gonna be something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw- we've already got Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket."

"Still, Harry. Hogwarts is huge, and that's not even counting the secret passages and rooms."

"We have to try, Hermione-"

"Try what?" A voice asked from the doorway, and Sirius Black walked into the room. "What are you two up to in here?"

"Plotting the Dark Lord's demise, nothing unusual." Siri chirped, and Sirius raised an eyebrow while Hermione face-palmed.

"Really?" Sirius asked with amusement, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, dad. Is it wrong to just spend time with my friends? I haven't seen them in for_ever_." Siri groaned, and Sirius chuckled slightly, though he didn't loo entirely convinced.

"I guess I can't blame you there." He let out a small sigh before walking out of the room, and Siri sighed in relief.

"I doubt he actually bought it, he's too smart for that." Hermione mused, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"No really smart as much as _experienced_, Mione." Siri snickered, and Hermione shot her a disapproving look.

"What! It's_ true!_" Siri laughed, and Hermione shook her head at the Black before turning back to Ron and I.

"So if it at Hogwarts, how will we get inside? Snape's headmaster there."

"We'll have to sneak in. Duh." Siri scoffed, but Hermione ignored her while I mused over the problem. She was right. That was a problem.

"Not to mention that dementors." Ron reminded us, and I groaned, holding my head in my hands with frustration. Could nothing be easy, not even for a little bit?

"We should just go and wing it. Should the worse happen, we hide out in the room of requirement, or meet out past the grounds- we'd be able to apparate from there." Siri suggested seriously, and I looked up at her, meeting her grey eyes for a split second before she looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, that might work." Ron mused, looking slightly impressed while Hermione frowned in thought.

"I dunno, Siri. We should have a plan-"

"To hell with the plans! Since when have they actually worked before, huh?" She asked, crossing her arms over herself. I looked over at Hermione and nodded.

"She's right. All the plans we seem to make always tend to go awry."

"But- fine. But if we mess this up once there's no going back." Hermione reminded us darkly, and I nodded.

"We know, Hermione. We know."

Sneaking out of my room, down the hardwood floor and outside onto the beach was harder than I thought.

Quickly and quietly as I could, I walked down the stairs to meet Ron, and Siri, who had not doubt already left. Hermione had agreed to stay behind and make sure that everyone else in the house stayed asleep. I winced when one stair creaked loudly, causing me to pause, waiting to see if anyone woke up or not.

When no one came out I risked moving again, making it to the bottom of the stairs before I grabbed my jacket and walked out into the cold night, making my way to our meeting place.

I had made my way a few steps when a dark shadow appeared, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin when I realized it was just Siri.

"Hey. You got it?" She asked, and I nodded, holding up the sword.

"Yeah. You have the cup?"

"Naturally." Sir shrugged, holding up the small gold cup. I nodded once.

"Good. Come on." I said, and Siri grabbed my hand before we walked down towards the hills, going towards the small dip in the sand that would hide us from sight.

"Ron already there?" I asked as we walked, and Siri nodded once.

"Yeah."

"Good. Hopefully this'll go quick." I muttered under my breath as we approached, the red hair of Ron sticking out against the plain sand, even in the dark.

"Well as long as we destroy it, that's what matters in the end." Siri reminded me before she let out a sigh, letting go of my hand and setting the horcruxe down on a large stone.

"Siri, you should destroy it."Ron said from behind her, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to, you guys should." She insisted, but I shook my head.

"No, Ron's right. You should. You haven't yet." I said, holding out the sword to her. Siri bit her lip, looking relunctant.

"I dunno, Harry..."

"Siri, come on. Do it."

"_Fine_." Siri grunted once, grabbing the sword from me hesitatingly. I smiled reassuringly, but Siri just shook her head at me.

"This is gonna go bad.." She muttered under her breath before turning to Ron.

"Weasley, go stand over there, let us know if anyone's coming." She instructed, and Ron nodded, disappearing outside the hole. Walking forward I wrapped my arms around Siri's waist, holding her tightly as I rested my haed on her shoulder.

"You can do it, alright?"

"I know that Harry. I just don't_ want_ to." She said grimly, shaking me off before walking towards the cup, sword in hand. Stopping in front of it, she looked back at me.

"So what, I just stab the thing?"

I nodded in response. Shrugging, Siri turned back to the Hufflepuff cup, raising the sword and bringing it down when the cup exploded, causing both Siri and I to fall over, and Siri scrambled back, looking up at the huge wall of water that had exploded from the cup, rising to about twenty feet in the air.

"Siri!" I managed a yell above the roar of the waves, but Siri didn't respond, her eyes transfixed on the images that were playing against the screen of water.

A woman, covered in blood, seemed to be looking straight at her.

"Siri, be quiet, you'll be alright." The woman whispered quickly, her brown eyes wide. "Be brave. You're a Black, Siri, be _brave_. I love you. Stay quiet. I love you."

With that a door seemed to shut, blocking the vision off as pained screams started to fill the room, along with mad laughter that could only belong to Bellatrix Lestrange. Flickering slightly the screen changed, though instead of what was another memory, it was the face of a young Voldemort, looking down at Siri who's eyes were as big as the moon.

"Missing your mother, Black?" He jeered, and Siri winced, pulling herself up to her feet. He smiled cruelly, holding out a hand out of the water towards her. "Would you like to see her?"

"Y-you're lying." Siri stuttered, looking unsure. Voldemort shook his head.

"Of course not. Just take my hand, and you can see her." He said, and as I stood up to run over to her a wave of water pushed me back, soaking me in the process. I watched in horror as Siri tentatively reached out her hand, grabbing the apparently solid one of Voldemort's.

He smirked at her, and she smiled back dazedly before he pulled her into the water, both of them disappearing from sight and the water shut off, all going still, the cup still intact.

"Siri!" I yelled, my voice breaking slightly at the sound as I called her name again, Ron walking over.

"What happened?"

"He- he took her! _Siri!_ She's gone, she disappeared-" I stuttered, stumbling around in shock when the water exploded out of the cup again, startling us both.

"What the bloody-" Ron started, when there was a loud clang and the water disappeared again, leaving a drenched Siri behind, coughing and the sword in hand, the mangled cup lying on the ground next to her.

"S-SIRI!" I yelled and ran over, pulling her into my arms as she slumped into him, breathing heavily.

"That- was- _hell_." She managed, running a hand through her sopping wet hair. I nodded, and Ron handed me his jacket to put over her shoulders.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"He pulled me into the water- I thought he might- and I saw the cup and hit it."

"He didn't stop you?"

"He_ tried._ He failed too, obviously." She coughed, and as I helped her back to her feet steadily.

"Come on, lets head back inside." I muttered, and Siri nodded, trembling slightly. Ron nodded in agreement, lighting up his wand to help us as we made our way back to the house.

_**XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXX**_

_**Sorry for the extremely long time until the update. Busy holidays, vacations.. stuff.**_

_**REVIEW AND FANNNNNNN! Please? Pretty please? With cherries on top and stuff?**_

_**I also want to have a short imput to thank my amazing beta Rosie- whom without we probably wouldn't have this series, or the girl marauder series. She's brilliant.**_

_**Luv ya guys.**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**((PS. ALSOOO What do you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters? More action, more Siri & Harry Time?...What? If you have any ideas, post them in the review section or PM me, kay? THANKS!))**_


	19. Babies

**_Chapter 17_**

The next morning I woke up the sun shining in my face through the window, and it took me a few minutes to realize I was still in Siri's room, my arms wrapped around her. Letting out a small groan I let my head fall back on the pillow, not daring to move incase I woke Siri, who was still fast asleep.

I could faintly remember collapsing next to her after we walked back to the house after destroying the horcruxe, our energy drained.

"Harry?" I heard Siri mutter softly next to me, and I smiled weakly, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" I answered, and Siri turned over she was lying on her back instead of on her side, looking up at me.

"What time is it?" She yawned, and looking over at my watch I shrugged.

"It's nine in the morning."

Nodding, Siri yawned again, stretching.

"That's good."

"It is." I chuckled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Smiling softly she shifted again so she was facing me, resting her head on my chest.

"I'm tired. And cold." She groaned, and I smiled.

"Understandable."

"Anyone else up yet?" She asked tiredly, and I shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything."

"Not surprised. Everyone would be sleeping in." She shook her head slightly before sitting up, running a hand through her hair, small dark circles under her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure." Siri rolled her eyes, making to get up. Instead I leaned over and took her hand, pulling her over and on top of me, wrapping my arms around her.

"And where are you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Siri rolled her eyes.

"If dad comes in and sees us, we're screwed."

"I'm willing to take the chance." I laughed, and Siri grinned crookedly.

"Aw, aren't you brave?" She cooed teasingly, and I shook my head at her, pushing my glasses back up my nose when Siri snatched them from me, putting them on herself, her grey eyes blinking slightly as they adjusted to the lenses.

"Wow, Harry. You're really that blind, eh?" She commented,and I glared at her, reaching for my classes, but instead she sat up, keeping her hands on her hips.

"_Really_ blind."

"Okay, time to give them back." I chuckled, pulling her back down and taking my glasses back, replacing them on my face when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice asked, and both of us tensed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Siri? She's not in her room, I'm starting to get worried- she hasn't run off again, you think?"

Siri and I looked at each other for a moment, a faint heat rising in my cheeks as Siri called back.

"Uh, I'm in here, 'Mione."

"What- oh! Oh. Okay. Sorry." Hermione stuttered, and Siri snickered slightly as she rolled off me and sat up in one fluid motion, brushing herself off as Hermione continued.

"Just wanted to let you guys know- Remus, Tonks and Teddy are here!"

"WHAT!" Siri barked, her head perking up instantly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!"

"Oh dear.." I heard Hermione squeak from the other side of the doorway as Siri raced out of the room, myself right behind her. Skipping down the steps we walked into the kitchen to see Remus with an arm around Tonks's shoulders, and in Tonk's arms was a tiny baby, wrapped in a blue colored cloth.

"Wotcher Siri, Harry." Tonks beamed as she looked up at us from her son, her face flushed and her pink hair brighter than ever.

"Hey..." Siri greeted, her voice soft as she approached the trio, a look of awe on her face as she looked down at Teddy,who was sleeping soundly.

"He's amazing." I commented as I looked over her shoulder down at the baby, and Remus smiled at us.

"We're glad you think so." He said before exchanging looks with Tonks, who was grinning. "As, we want you and Siri to be the godparents."

"Ya- _what_?" Siri asked, her head snapping up from the baby to look up at her godfather. Tonks smiled at her.

"We want you and Harry to be the godparents, Siri. Remus and I talked about it, and we've decided that we don't want anyone else."

"That... that's amazing." Siri stuttered, for once in her life looking at loss for words. I nodded in agreement before looking back down at the baby, who started to stir slightly.

"Oh, I have to use the loo. Siri, would you hold him for a moment?" Tonks asked after a moment, already standing up.

"Um- Ga- Sure?" Siri said weakly, and Tonks smiled as she showed Siri how to hold the baby for placing him in her arms.

"Good. It should only take a second." Tonks winked at us before walking out the door, when Sirius stuck his head in.

"Aw, Moony, can I borrow you for a minute?"

Remus frowned but nodded.

"Sure Padfoot- what?" He asked as he left the room, leaving Siri, Teddy and I by ourselves.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Siri murmured softly as she looked down at the baby, and I nodded in agreement.

"Small."

"Well, duh." Siri rolled her eyes, and I chuckled slightly as I sat down next to her, watching Teddy as he started to stir, his large eyes opening. They were a dark, pretty chocolate brown, just like his hair, though that changed as soon as he laid eyes on Siri. In what seemed to be less than a second, he changed, his brown eyes changing to grey and his brown hair to black. He looked like a mini male Siri replica.

I loved it.

For a moment a future flashed behind my eyes, in the far and near impossible future, an older Siri, and older me, another baby in her arms. Family.

Then just like that it was gone.

Shaking my head out of the vision I looked back down at Siri, who was stroking Teddy's cheeks softly and murmuring words to him softly.

"So adorable... perfect baby...perfect trouble maker to be.." She said affectionately before looking up at me, smiling.

"You wanna hold him?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Good answer." Siri snickered before gently putting the baby in his arms, and I watched in astonishment as his eyes flickered from grey to a bright green, a small smile on his face as he looked up at me.

"I think he likes you." Siri snickered as she rested her head on my shoulder, and I nodded.

"I would hope so, being that you are his godfather." Remus Lupin's voice chuckled as he walked into the room, Sirius, Remus and Tonks behind them. Tonks squealed slightly, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You two are so cute together! And with the baby!" She added, and Remus smiled slightly at his wife's babbling while both Siri and I blushed slightly.

"Okay, Dora. Let's not harass them." Sirius snickered, and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I am not _harassing_ them! What I'm saying is perfectly true!" She defended while taking the baby back from me, who gurgled happily when he was put back in his mother's arms, looking up at her fondly.

"Of course Dora, of course.." Remus smiled slightly, while Siri slumped back in her chair, keeping our hands intertwined as the adults continued to tease each other- and us, for that matter.

Later that night everyone was in the living room talking and laughing- even Ollivander, who had gained some weight, his health coming back now that he had been well taken care of by Fleur. Even the goblin was now talking with Bill and Siri about Gringotts, the goblin's looking quite disgruntled as Siri told Bill how she had gotten into the Lestrange's vault and stole the cup.

Fleur and Tonks were actually chatting quite happily, both women cooing over baby Ted, who had taken interest in a spoon. It took me a few minutes before I spotted my best friends talking with both Remus and Sirius, obviously the four in deep conversation. Curiousity piqued, I walked over.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and Hermione stopped her chattering to answer me.

"Just on the war, Harry. More muggleborns were found this morning- all are_ dead_." She said remorsefully, and I nodded, my smile falling off my face. More deaths. Less time to act.

"They were found by snatchers- everyone's been in a panic about it, too, as one of the wizards wasn't a muggleborn. He had just been talking with one, not that he knew about her blood status. Now he's dead." Ron muttered. Remus nodded.

"The Ministry is making it very clear that if anyone is found, even unknowingly, to be with one that is claimed to have a lower blood status will be thrown into Azkaban- or killed."

"They're trying to scare everyone, make them suspicious. Turn everyone against it. It's horrible." Sirius said, looking like he was about to burst, his gray eyes dark with anger. Nodding, I started to form plans in my head.

"We need to do something. We can't let this go on."

"Well that's obvious, mate. But how? We can't exactly march into the Ministry and demand them to stop." Ron pointed out, and it looked like Hermione was opening her mouth to say something when Fleur walked over.

"Would anyone like des'zert?" She asked, her voice tense, like she knew what we had been talking about.

"Oh, um- no thanks." I coughed, as did Hermione and Remus while Sirius and Ron took up on her offer. Walking away, we resumed our conversation.

"We need to get back out there and fight." I hissed,when another person interrupted our discussion.

"And we will." Siri stated strongly. "This won't go on forever, Harry. It'll end. Just because we can't go out and do something about it right this bloody second doesn't mean we can't do something at all."

Begrudgingly I nodded, sighing."You're right."

Siri grinned slightly.

"Aren't I always?"

"NO." Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and I chorused at the same time, and Siri pouted slightly.

"Jerks."

_**XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXXX**_

_**AYGH! Sorry for the late update! I've been sick and stuff... I know, no excuse.**_

_**REVIIEEWW! I love hearing your guys's opinions^^**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	20. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 18**

Sitting in my room, I was thinking about the war. I knew we couldn't stay here forever- we'd have to go back out soon. And it would be hard, after getting used to the warmth and the good food again. But we couldn't hide away in this safe haven forever.

I was just thinking about that when I heard a large creak from the doorway, along with a long string of quiet curse words.

_Siri._

Standing up, I quickly walked over to the door and opened to see her standing there, dressed in jeans, a leather jacket, and boots, a large backpack hanging off one shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I hissed, all previous thoughts of going to sleep leaving my mind until I found out what she was up too.

"Uhg. Damn." Siri cursed as I grabbed her elbow and pulled her into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

"Answer me!" I pressed, and Siri sighed, crossing her arms as she looked over at me.

"I was leaving.

"Well obviously. But where?"

"I dunno! Just somewhere else other than here! I'm tired of here! I want to go out into the world- help somebody! I dunno!" Siri cried quietly, and I frowned at her, feeling hurt.

"You were leaving with me? Without Hermione and Ron?"

"I'm a solo type person, Harry." Siri sighed, running a hand through her hair. I shook my head.

"That's not really a good thing, Siri. You can't take on the world alone."

"But I might as well try!" She sighed. "Besides, I couldn't ask you to come with me.I know you're happy here."

"Aren't you?" I asked curiously, and Siri smiled weakly.

"I've never really belonged in a family environment. Not to mention it's too happy here- I'm waiting for something bad to happen. For it to all collapse. And I don't want to be here when it does."

I had to admit, despite me not wanting her to leave, she was right. It was too happy here. Too perfect.

"You're right." I nodded. "But that doesn't mean you should leave without telling anybody."

"Maybe. But goodbyes aren't my favorite either.."

"Does it matter what your favorite is? What about your father? Did you ever think how he would feel if you disappeared in the middle of the night? How I would feel?"

"I know, I know... I'm sorry."

"Siri." I sighed, putting my hands on her shoulder and looking down at her. "You should be."

Siri scowled at me slightly.

"Very funny."

"What? You should be." I grinned sheepishly, and Siri laughed slightly as she batted my hands away.

"You're such a jerk, Harry."

"Very funny. Now come on, get back to bed. We'll leave soon." I promised, and Siri sighed, looking unsure.

"We might not get another opportunity."

"We'll figure something out." I whispered, and Siri frowned slightly but sighed, nodding once and kissing me on the cheek before slipping out of the room.

Turns out the opportunity came sooner than we thought. The next night I found myself sneaking out of my room, fully dressed and meeting Hermione, Ron and Siri in the hallway.

"Sh, come on!" I whispered, and quietly the four us snuck down the stairs. We all felt bad, leaving everyone without any goodbyes, though Siri claimed she left a note in her room explaining why we had left.

Walking out of the house, I took a deep breath as the salty sea air entered my lungs, the roar of the waves crashing against the beach in the distance.

"We'll be apparating directly into Hogsmeade." Hermione said as we joined hands, and I nodded, closing my eyes and waiting for the familiar feeling to come. Within seconds I felt the tug right behind my navel, along with the compression as we took off. We twirled and spun for a seconds before landing, and I nearly fell over when we hit the ground.

"That was easy-" I heard Ron start when a large wailing-sound rose through the air, sending the four of us into a panic.

"Run!" Siri hissed, the four of us scrambling to move as the sound of doors opening accompanied the wailing.

We ran quickly down the street as voices became more and more evident.

"WHERE ARE YOU POTTER?" I heard a voice yell above the siren, and I winced, turning a corner when a gruff voice came from our right.

"Potter- Black- The four of you! In here!"

"Go!" Hermione hissed, and before we could give it a second thought we ran through the doorway, only catching a glimpse of the man's face. But a glimpse was enough.

"Did you see his face?" I whispered once we got out of the hallway and into dimly-lit room, that looked vagely familiar.

"He looked like Dumbledore." Hermione whispered back, frowning slightly as we heard the man arguing with the Death Eaters.

"You think we can trust him?" ROn asked, but before I could answer Siri scoffed, crossing her arms from where she was leaning against a table.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"He saved us from the death eaters though." Hermione reminded her, but Siri waved her off.

"Or use us-"

"For an award?" A gruff voice finished for her, and we watched as the man stepped into the room. We all turned to look at him, and I paused, startled by the resemblance he had to one Albs Dumbledore. I didn't recongize him, but apparently Hermione did.

"You're Aberforth- Dumbledore's brother!"

"I am." The man nodded, though his eyes never left Siri, who was glaring at him suspiciously.

"Potter, calm the dog down will you?" He grumbled after a moment, and it took me a moment to realize that he was talking about Siri.

"Prat." Siri grumbled under her breath. Aberforth snorted.

"Temper, Black. Or I can send you back out to the Death Eaters."

"I think I'll just go out there anyways-"

"Siri."I stopped her, grabbing her arm. "_Don't_."

Siri grumbled something under her breath for a second but stayed still, and Aberforth watched her skeptically for a minute before speaking.

"Now, what in the blazes are you four doing here?"

"Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now?" Aberforth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nice job? Easy?"

Siri snorted slightly, leaning over and picking a crossaint off the plate while I answered.

"We've been hunting horcruxes. And we think the last ones inside the castle, but we'll need your help getting in."

"It's not a job my brother's given you. It's a suicide mission." Aberforth grunted, and Siri snickered once, probably in agreement as Aberforth continued.

"Do yourself a favor. Go home. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted us to see this through!"

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name?" He asked, and I paused, going silent. Aberforth nodded once before gesturing to a painting behind Siri and I.

"Did he ever mention hers?" He asked quietly, and turning around, I looked to see a painting of a young girl with pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a sad smile on her face. Turning back to Aberforth, Siri frowned slightly.

"Why should he-"

"To keep secrets? You tell me."

"I trusted him!"

"That's a boys answer." Aberforth sneered. "A boy who goes chasing horcruxes on the orders of a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start! You're lying."

"Lay off, will you?" Ron said indignatly, but Aberforth ignored him.

"But not just to me, that doesn't matter. To yourself, as well. THat's what a fool does. And you don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter. So I'll ask you again. There must be reason!"

I stared back at him for a few seconds, blinking. I could feel Siri's hand tighten slightly on my arm, Ron and Hermione watched concernedly from the other side of the room. Finally, I spoke.

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew, and we need to get into the castle. Tonight."

The man sighed slightly but nodded, looking up at the painting of the girl again.

"You know what to do."

The girl nodded before she turned around and started walking towards the back of the portrait.

"She'll be back in a moment." Aberforth said, glancing around the room once before walking out, leaving the four of us alone.

"Who's the girl?" Siri asked after a moment, and at this Hermione perked up.

"Ariana- Ariana Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore had a sister?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Well- yes, he did, but...she's dead now." She said softly, and Siri pursed her lips in thought, before she frowned slightly, and Hermione looked into the portrait.

"Look- She's coming back!"

"Is that someone with her?" Siri asked, and looking into the portrait, I realized she was right. Next to Ariana was a small blimp that we could make out as a person when it disappeared.

"What? Where'd it g-" Ron started when the door swung open, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello, Harry, Siri!"


	21. We Fight

**Chapter 19**

"Neville!" Siri laughed, letting go of me and pulling her friend into a hug, pulling back so only Neville could greet the rest of us.

"Blimey, Neville! You look-" Ron started, wincing. Neville chuckled slightly, gesturing to his face, which was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Awful, isn't it? Now come on-" He said before stepping back into the portrait hole, Siri being the first to follow him, followed by me, then Hermione and Ron.

"How did you get those?" Siri asked concernedly as we walked, and Neville looked over at her, grinning slightly.

"The Carrows."

"The who?"

"Carrows. Brother and sister- Death eaters, Snape gave em spots as professors in the school. They like punishment, the Carrows. This isn't much though, Seamus is worse."

"I can imagine, between them and the things he inflicts on himself." Siri snickered, thinking back on Seamus's pyrotechnic leanings. Neville nodded.

"Pretty much- Okay, here we are. Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" He grinned slightly, stepping through the portrait.

"What you got, Neville?" I heard the familiar voice of Seamus Finnigan ask curiously as he stepped out, helping Siri out next. I wondered what everyone's faces looked like, because as soon as Siri's head appear I heard a shout of.

"IT'S THEM!" Followed by what sounded like clapping. Were they applauding... for us? Curious, I stepped out of the passage way to see a group of familiar and unfamiliar faces alike, most grinning and applauding as the four us stepped out.

The room, I realized, was the room of requierment. Hammocks hung from the ceiling, the banners of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor adorned on the walls.

"This is amazing." Siri breathed, but my mind was focused on other things.

"Neville, can you calm them down?"

"Sure thing." Neville nodded before turning to the large group, waving his arms. "Okay, okay! Let em breath, guys!"

After a few seconds everyone was finally calm enough to allow us to speak, and Neville turned to me.

"You're good."

"Thanks Neville." I said before turning to the large group, gulping slightly. "So, you must be wondering why we're here-"

"It's to fight, isn't it?" Dean Thomas's voice asked from the group below. "We're finally going to get rid of the Carrows and Snape?"

"Well- no. No, we're here because we're looking for something. Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You-know-who."

"Ok. What is it?" Neville asked, and I frowned.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?"

"We don't know that either..." I added, pausing. "I realize that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go." Seamus said, crossing his arms. I nodded, trying to figure out what to say.

"Um, we think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?" All was silent for a few seconds before a dreamy voice spoke up out of the crowd.

"There's Rowena Ravenclaw's last diadem." Luna said, and Ron sighed.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione as Luna continued.

"The last Diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it?"

"Of course, Luna, but that's the thing. It's lost. It's been lost for years. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it." Cho reminded her, sighing.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron asked after a moment, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's sort of a crown-like thing, Ron. Like a tiara."

"Oh.."

"Well-" I started, but Siri cut me off,. Turning to Siri, I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"They want to fight."

"I've kinda realized that."

"No, I meant they _want_ to fight. They've been stuck like this for who knows how long. They want to fight, badly. And so do I."

"What do you mean-"

"It's time we fight, Harry. Watch."

"Siri, what are doing-" I started to ask warily, but she cut me off as she turned to the crowd, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Who wants a fight?" She yelled after a minute, followed by a loud cheer. Grinning, she nodded.

"I thought so. Then it's a fight we'll give them! Creevey- contact the Order. I assume you know how."

"On it, Siri!" I heard Colin chirp before the blond disappeared around the corner. Siri chuckled slightly."Good. It's time to fight back. We are Dumbledore's Army. We _will_ fight."

"Harry, what is she doing?" Hermione leaned over and whispered, and I sighed.

"I have no clue."

"Oh.."

"Guys, Snape's ordering us to the Great Hall-" I heard a familiar voice start before Ginny broke off, staring at the four of us in awe.

"Ginny!" Siri laughed, stepping off the small balcony and down to the ground, meeting Ginny half-way as the two friends embraced.

"W- What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked, her face lightening up as she pulled back, looking over at Ron, Hermione and I.

"We've come for a fight- I have, at least. You in?" Siri asked before I could answer her, and Ginny smiled slightly.

"Of course. But Snape-"

"I know. Come on, get ready. I have a bit of a surprise planned for all Snivellus." Siri grinned slightly before looking up at me, and chuckling, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening... Harry Potter, was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now," Snape paused, looking around the room. "Should anyone- student, or staff- attempt to aid Mister. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Further more, any person found with knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as... equally guilty. Now then. If anyone here, has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... _Now_."

All was silent. I could hear my heard thumping loudly in my chest as no one dared move, and taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and into the center of the rows of students, their gasps filling the room.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." I said boldly, enjoying the small look of surprise on Snape's face as the Order of the Phoenix stepped through the doors of the great hall, Kingsley, Sirius and Siri in the front, both Siri and Sirius grinning. Turning back to Snape, I glared at him.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." I added, pausing slightly before continuing. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell the, how it happened that night! Tell them, how you looked him in the eye that night, a man who trusted you, and killed him!"

Snape eyed me for a second, pulling out his wand, but before I could react I was pushed aside by Professor McGonagle, her wand pointed at Snape, poised and ready.

"Minerva.." Snape said, almost sadly, like he was sad that he had to go against her when she waved her wands, flames shooting out of it. Snape reacted quickly, deflecting the spells hexes, one after the other. But McGonagle was fast.

She sent spell after spell after him, when one of the spells Snape deflected bounced off the shield and hit both the Carrows, before he waved his wand, and practically flew out of the window, leaving a Snape-shaped hole in the glass. McGonagle paused for a second, as if to make sure he was gone before she turned to face the students, waving her wand so that the fires started roaring, a warm glow lighting up in the Great Hall as the students cheered.

"That was badass." I heard Siri comment from behind me, though as I turned to look at her the room seemed to start spinning when a girl's scream erupted through the cheers, the world righting itself. The fire had disappeared completely, and exchanging looks with Siri we followed the screams to see a first year covering her ears, deathly pale and looking like she had seen a ghost. It was followed by another scream a second later, this time from Padma Patil.

It felt like something was watching us, the ceiling started to storm, a sound like something was moving through the walls, sending shivers up my spine. I felt Siri's hand tighten slightly on my arm, when a cold, whispery voice filled in my head, and as people started to panic, I knew I wasn't the only one hearing him.

"_I know many of you want to fight... some of you might even think that to fight may even be wise... but this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall eave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

With that the voice echoed softly until it disappeared, the fires starting to roar again as all heads turned towards me, staring silently, none of them daring to move.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Someone _grab him_!" A voice cried, and turning I saw Pansy Parkinson pointing at me. No one moved a muscle except for Siri, who moved to stand almost protectively in front of me, while everyone else drew their wands and pointed them. But not at me.

Every student from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had wands drawn and was pointing them at Pansy Parkinson and most of Slytherin house. I felt a rush of pride for my old classmates, and even McGonagle was smiling slightly.

"Yes, very good."She hummed when the sound of Filch's shuffling entered the room.

"Students, out of bed! Students, in the corridors!" He yelled, half-running down the isle of students, Mrs. Norris in hand. McGonagle rolled her eyes.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonagle snapped, and Filch paused.

"...Oh."

"Yes. Well, as it happens, your timing is most opportune." She said before looking over at the crowd of tables where everyone now sat.

"IF you would, Mr. Filch, escort Mr. Parkinson and all those underage out of the hall?"

"And where exactly is it I should be taking them?" Filch stuttered, and McGonagle smiled wryly.

"I'm sure Ms. Chang would be more than happy to direct you out of the castle."

"Yes mam." Cho stepped forward, and I watched as younger students started to stand up and leave the room with Filch and Cho, along with a few others who didn't want to fight. Unsurprisingly, underage or not nearly all of Gryffindor house stayed, with nearly half of Hufflepuff, a handful of Ravenclaw and even less Slytherins.

"No, Mr. Creevey, go along. Your friends too." McGonagle tutted, and I saw Colin groan as he and a few other underage wizards and witches stood up, hurrying to follow after Filch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny hiding behind George and Fred from her parents and McGonagle, obviously trying to stay behind. Siri must've seen this too, because she snickered slightly while Hermione gave her a disapproving look as McGonagle stood at the front of the Great Hall.

"You all know a battle is coming. Tonight, we shall either take back Hogwarts, or lose it all. For those of you that are staying to fight, put yourselves with an Order Member or Professor. And- _What_, Black?" McGonagle asked, looking annoyed as Sirius stepped up behind her, tapping her shoulder. A few people gasped when they saw him, murmurs going around the room about the ex convict as he started speaking.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sirius Black." He started, smirking until Remus elbowed him, and rolling his eyes he continued. "We want to try to pair everyone off in groups of five, not including an Order Member and if you could all group up, we'll have an Order Member or Professor take you and your group to a post to fight. Uh, thanks."

With that the Great Hall started buzzing as people paired up with their friends, some looking excited, most looking scared, though they still stayed to fight for their school. I was about to turn around to speak to Siri only to find that she had disappeared, reappearing next to Remus and Sirius, talking rapidly as the two men listened to her. I was about to walk over when Hermione tapped my shoulder, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Harry, Ron had a brilliant idea-"

"It wasn't that brilliant, 'Mione-"

"Oh, yes it is. Anyways, Ron and I will be back, and we have the cup with us. Go find the horcruxe, we'll see you then!"

"Fine, but take this-" I thrust the Marauder's map into her hands, and she smiled gratefully before taking off, Ron running after her.

"Harry." Siri's voice came from behind me, and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"After we find the horcruxe, I'm meeting with dad and Moony."

"Oh.."

"I know. Sorry?" She said weakly, and I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. Come on, we need to get to the Ravenclaw common room, there might be something-"

"You won't find it there." Luna's dreamy voice said in a matter-of-fact tone. Turning around, Siri and I looked at her, Siri giving her an impatient look.

"Where, then?"

"I know someone who might know where it is."

"Luna, you remember who Cho said. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"I know."

"But then-"

"Follow me."

"Luna, you're mad, you are." Siri said as we walked through the corridors filled with running students, Order Members and Professors, along with other people who had appeared to help fight, whether Aurors or just witches and wizards come to help. I wasn't too sure but I think I may have seen a muggle with a gun, too.

For a second I thought Luna would brush off Siri's comment when she turned around, the normally dreamy look in her eyes replaced by a fairly angry one.

"I am _not_ mad! And I am not loony, either. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Oh. Sorry, Luna. Sorry." Siri said, blinking slightly in surprise. Luna started back at her for a moment before her dreamy expression reappeared.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Now come on, she usually stays somewhere around here." Lune sighed, stopping in front of a long hallway. Siri looked at me hesitatingly, and I looked over at Luna.

"Where, exactly?"

"Just go. She'll appear." Luna said confidently before disappearing down the hallway.

"Well.." Siri said slowly before stepping forward, looking slightly timid. "Hello?"

"Hello, Siri Black. Harry Potter." A voice said right behind my ear, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. Siri turned around, her eyes widened as the Grey Lady floated forward, standing in between us.

"What do you need?"

"That's very presumptious of you." I heard Siri snickered, and the Grey Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Am I not correct? You are looking for something."

"Yes, we are." I spoke up, biting my lip. "We're- We're looking for the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

At that, if possible, the Grey Lady seemed to pale.

"I cannot help you." She said stiffly, gliding away and purposefully through Siri, who yelped in surprise, glaring at the Grey Lady as she continued to speak.

"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem. Generations of students have badgered me-"

"This isn't about trying to get better marks in school!" Siri snapped. "It's about Voldemort- defeating Voldemort- aren't you interested in that?"

"Of course! I- How dare you suggest that I would- ?"

"Well, help us then!" Siri said sternly, her grey eyes darker than usual and looking slightly menacing. The Grey lady sighed.

"My mother's diadem-"

"Your mothers?" I interrupted. I'd never heard of Rowena Ravenclaw having a daughter. Surely-

"When I lived, I was Helena Ravenclaw." The Grey Lady- Helena- said with almost a bitter pride. "I stole the diadem from my mother-"

"You did what?"

"I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill- fatally ill. In spit of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so. He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The baron was always a hot-tempered man. Furious of my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me.

"Wait, the Baron?" Siri said curiously, raising an eyebrow. "You mean-"

"The Bloody Baron, yes. When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence... as he should."

"That's fantastic." Siri cut in. "But where is the diadem?"

"Wait- Siri." I stopped her, looking up at Helena curiously. "You've already told someone this story, haven't you? Another student?"

Helena looked down, now looking almost ashamed as she sighed.

"I had...no idea. He was flattering. he seemed... to understand, to sympathise."

"Well, you weren't the first person Riddle wormed things out of. He could be charming when he wanted..." I sighed, and the Grey Lady looked up, looking upset.

"I know who he is and what he does! He defiled it! With dark magic!" She yelled, both Siri and I wincing slightly. OPening my eyes I saw the Grey Lady had disappeared again, floating in the center of a window, watching the lights outside.

"Helena, we can help. We need to find the diadem, it's the only way of defeating him, for good this time." I said softly, and sighing, Helena turned around, looking at me gravely. I gulped.

"Tell us. Please."

"It's in the place where all things are hidden. And if you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask." She said softly before disappearing through the window. Siri raised an eyebrow, both of us exchanging glances before we took off, racing towards the Room of Requirement.

_**XXXAuthor'sNoteXXX**_

_**Thumbs up for Badass McGonagle, right? Riiiiiiiiight.**_

_**Anyways, REVIEW & FAN! Pretty please? ^^**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	22. Fiery Crown

_**Chapter 20**_

"Yes, out- move your arse- _out_!" I heard Siri snap slightly as we made to get everyone out of the Room of Requirement. People had been going in and out all evening, arriving to help fight, or leaving because they were too young. I was helping a first year into the portrait when a small fight from the left broke out.

"I am _not_ going home!" I heard Ginny Weasley practically yell over the rush of the crowed, catching both Siri and I's interest.

"Yes you are, young lady! You're underage! Fred, George- I don't know what you were thinking, bring her here!"

"Sorry mum."

"I would've come on my own anyways! How can you expect me to leave when my entire family is here! My friends! Everyone I care about, and you want me to just sit it out at home!"

"You're a teenager-"

"I'm part of Dumbledore's Army all the same!"

"Yes, but-"

"Why not we find a compromise?" Siri finally broke in, and I winced. Either the idea would be brilliant or she'd offend someone. Before Mrs. Weasley could stop her, she continued.

"How about Ginny just stays in the Room of Requirement? Hardly any one will be going through here, and no one besides Order Members and such. She'll be close, but out of harms way."

"What, well-" Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly, but Mr. Weasley cut through.

"Molly, I think it's a good idea."

"Fine then. But not a toe out of this room, do you hear me young lady?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she turned towards Ginny. Ginny, though still looking slightly disgruntled, nodding.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley hummed slightly before she left the room, and after the rest of her family has said goodbye, so did they. I was looking for Ginny when I saw that she was with Siri, who had pulled her aside.

"Neville's over with Dean at the bridge. Find them._ Don't die_." Siri whispered quietly, and Ginny nodded gratefully before taking off out of the room. Rolling my eyes, I looked at Siri disapprovingly while she grinned sheepishly.

"Who am I to not help her fight for what she believes in?"

"Very funny. Now come on, it's empty." I said, and we stepped out of the room. Focusing my mind on one thought, I closed my eyes. A place where all things are hidden. Where all things-

"Harry." Siri said after a moment, and opening my eyes I sat that the door had reappeared.

"Good. Come on." I said before we both walked into the room. I thought we had seen something behind us, but I brushed it off as we stepped in, the door closing behind us.

"We need to find the diadem. Where would it be?" Siri asked quietly as we looked around the room. I shrugged.

"Who knows, it could be any-"

"Found it!" I heard Siri yell a bit from my left, and turned around I saw her standing next to a statue of a goblin, a tiara-like crown on his head. My eyes widened slightly before I shook my head in disbelief. Leave something priceless to be hid in plain sight.

"Good, now come on, we should find-"

"Not so fast, Potter, Black." A new voice interrupted my speech, and Siri cursed loudly before we turned to see Draco, Crabb and Goyle standing there, wands pointed at us.

"Oh come on, Malfoy." Siri groaned, her hand slipping towards the diadem discreetly, but Draco caught her movement, training his wand on her.

"Not so fast, Black."

"Let's kill him." Crabbe growled, and I blinked at him, startled. Where had _that_ come from? Draco sighed, looking put-out.

"That's what the Dark Lord wishes to do." He said in a tone that obviously meant that this had been discussed before, and Crabbe's face fell slightly before he turned on Siri, a dark glint in his eye.

"We still have the girl, though."

"Okay,_ hey_, let's _not_-" Siri started cautiously when a shot of red light flew past their faces, all three of them turning towards Ron and Hermione stood.

"It's the mudblood!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled after Ron, nearly catching the end of Draco's robes before both she and Ron walked over, looking out of breath, their faces flushed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine-"

"Avada kedavra!" Crabbe's voice yelled from a corner, and we barely had time to duck before a shot of green passed over Hermione's head. Ron looked infuriated.

"That's my girlfriend you _numbty!_" He yelled after them, disappeared around the corner as he charged after him, wand raised. Raising an eyebrow, Siri turned to Hermione.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, shut up S-"

"Stupefy!" Goyle yelled, and I watched as it hit the diadem, Siri cursing as it flew out of her hand and into a pile of furniture.

"That's not good." I said, exchanging looks with both Siri and Hermione before we charged, climbing clumsily up the pile of chairs, statues and once an oddly familiar looking cage that one had held cornish pixies.

"It has to be somewhere!" Siri cried desperately, and with hesitance I stuck my hand in a small hole a chair and a desk made as they were squished together, reaching and reaching until my hands found purchase.

"I got it!" I said excitedly, pulling out the diadem.

"Brilliant. Lets go." Siri said quickly as we jumped down from the pile. Hermione frowned.

"We still need to get Ro-" She started, cut off by a lot of swearing and terrified yells as Ron ran towards us, looking horrified.

"What-?"

"It's Crabbe! He's set the bloody place on fire!" He yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand as he ran past, pulling him with her. Siri and I exchanged startled looks when a large light seemed to be traveling down the isles of clutter.

"You don't really think-" I started, though I never had gotten to finish my sentence, as Siri had grabbed my hand and was now tugging me along the isles, running fast than I've ever seen her run before.

"No time for questions!" She chirped, skidding to a stop as a large snake made out of fire cut off our escape route, facing us with a low hiss.

"Aguamenti!" I yelled before it could charge us, and it reared up with a loud roar, but it was enough time for us to duck under it, running towards the exit. But once again we were cut off, ending up in a corner spot. There was one open exit, but as soon as Ron and Hermione ran towards our clearing, fire vanquished it, surrounding us.

"We're trapped!" Hermione cried, and Siri groaned.

"Spells and Dark Lords and werewolves just to die at the hand of a bleedin' idiot! This is_ not_ how I wanted to go!"

"There has to be someway.." I mused when something bronze caught my eye, flickering against the light of the fire. Brooms.

"Guys! Here!" I said, urgently handing them the brooms. Hermione had hesitated at first but quickly got on, and in no time were out of the small clearing adn flying in the smoke-covered air.

"THe exits there!" Hermione yelled, pointing forward when a loud yell came from below.

"Help! Someone- Get us out of here!"

"Malfoy.." Siri spat, and I contemplated my decisions for a moment before turning around. Upon realizing what I was doing, the others turned around to follow me, none too happy about it.

"If we die for them, I'll kill you Harry!" Ron promised, and I couldn't but roll my eyes before swooping down. I reached down to grab Malfoy's hand to pull him but I missed by a fraction of an inch, though my miss was quickly saved by Siri who reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up on the broom with a small grunt.

I frowned slightly when he wrapped his arms around his waist, though I didn't have time think about as I reached down, grabbing Goyle's sweaty hand and heaving him up onto the broom. Could a guy get any heavier?

"Where's Crabbe?" I heard Siri yell at Malfoy over her shoulder, but Malfoy just shook his head, and I winced slightly. Looks like Crabbe got fried...

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled over the roar of the flames, and I nodded as we flew towards the exit, the door opening and revealing the calm halls of Hogwarts. Quickly we flew out, hitting the floor roughly.

"Quick- stab it!" Siri yelled, pushing Malfoy roughly away from as I pulled the diadem out. Hermione tossed me something- It felt roughly like a tooth- that I used to stab down into the diadem, watching as a black steam hissed out of it. But it wasn't wasn't it-

I was about to stab it again when the crown was kicked out and away from me, landing in a fire with a loud roar as the doors slammed shut, leaving us standing there, breathless.

"What...just happened?" Siri asked dazedly, her face spotted with black soot from the fire, just as the rest of our face's were.

"Stuff, Siri." I answered, smiling slightly. "Stuff."

"That answers everything." She said sarcastically before turning to Malfoy who was whimpering slightly, nursing what looked like a small burn on his hand.

"Will you shut up?" She snapped, glaring at him. He stared at her, scared for a moment before looking away, and she turned back to Hermione, Ron and I.

"We should get moving."

"Agreed."

"Then lets go!" She said impatiently, and chuckling slightly I shook my head at her before we took off, sprinting down the halls to join the fight.

_**XxXAuthor'sNoteXxX**_

**Sorry for the long wait till next post! I've been helping my friend write a story, it's been taking bloody forever. **

**SO What do you think so far? Who will live, who will die? You never really quite know. ALSO, if you haven't, feel free to check out my Girl Marauder story, as that's the first series I've ever done and actually was the inspiration for this one.**

**WELL, I should get back to writing.**

**REVIEW/FAN!**

**Luv ya,**

**-Leyla**


	23. The Battle Has Begun

**Chapter 21**

Running down the halls it was easy to see that the battle had begun, people lying on the floor- thankfully no familiar faces, though lives had been lost, and that was a blow itself. No Death Eaters had yet fallen, and fights were still going on down the hall.

"I'm going to the Astronomy Tower." Siri said softly, and I nodded when a flash of pink hair ran up to us, looking panicked.

"Tonks! What are you doing here? You should be with-"

"I couldn't stand not knowing." Tonks said, looking upset. "But where's Remus?"

"He's in the Astronomy tower, with dad. Or should be." Siri bit her lip. "I was just heading up there."

"Good. Come with me." Tonks said, and before I could say anything Siri was pulled away from me and running down the hallway with Tonks. I was tempted to follow, but Hermione put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Harry. Really."

"She better." I muttered under her breath, and Hermione sent me a reassuring look before we took off down the hall, running as fast we could.

**POV Siri Black_(BE EXCITED!)_**

I hated seeing Harry's face fall as Tonks pulled me away towards the Astronomy tower, but I had to make sure my dad and Moony were okay. If something happened to them.. Well. It wouldn't be good. I couldn't loose my father again. And no way would Tonks and I let Remus die on us.

"MOVE!" I heard Tonks yell madly at a few wanderers that were in our way, her normally bubbly pink hair black with anxiety. She had to get to Remus.

"Tonks come on, he'll be fine." I reassured her, and she nodded shakily as we raced up the stairs towards the Astronomy tower, ducking as a death eater hurtled through the wall, wrestling with an Order member.

"Ouch." I muttered, wincing slightly before following Tonks up the stairs. I tried not to look at the bodies we passed, scared to see a familiar face. But at the same time, I wanted to know. Running up into the tower it only took a few seconds to find them. Standing back to back fighting, I felt a rush of pride for my dad and godfather.

Though that pride soon disappeared when I saw the large group of Death Eaters surrounding them. I wanted to cry out, but I knew that wouldn't do anything except distract them. Tonks must've realized this too, because while the panic remained in her eyes she didn't yell at them, preferring to turns to another group of Death Eaters. I meanwhile backed into the shadows.

People were fighting, all over the place. Death Eaters, students, werewolves, teachers. Everyone, it seemed. It was amazing, how it had all escalated. I was moving to help dad when a hand roughly gripped my shoulder, tugging me back.

"What have we here?" A gruff voice asked, and I couldn't help but yelp as I turned and saw Fenrir Greyback.

Damn.

I jerk my shoulder back, yelping slightly as his grip tightened around it, hard enough that there would definitely be a bruise there in the morning. I raised my wand, the words of the spell leaving my lips when it was snatched out of my hands.

"Wha- How dare you!" I spluttered, feeling utterly bamboozled as the werewolf in front of me grinned, dropping my wand -my _beautiful_ wand- on the floor of the astronomy tower.

"This will be fun." He growled menacingly, trailing his claws down my face to the base of my throat when a large fist came out of nowhere, sending the werewolf stumbling backwards.

"Try calling for help next time, will you?" Remus asked as he handed me my wand, smiling tiredly. I grinned, giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks Moony." I said, and he nodded once, kissing my forehead before taking off and through the same wall Greyback had stumbled through. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves before taking off after him.

I don't know how much time had passed, since I first started fighting. I remember seeing death eater after death eater, each coming closer and faster as I defeated the first that had appeared. It was a frenzy, as soon as one disappeared another one took it's place. My arms started to burn, my body feeling heavier than normal. But not once did I consider giving up.

It was either win or go down fighting.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, watching as a poorly-defended Death Eater hit the ground. It's not like I could kill them. But that's when I saw a new face, a face I loathed, a face that, if I won, I'd make sure the lights left their eyes. My father and Remus must've seen them too, because they were over there in a flash, towering over the now-cowering form of Peter Pettigrew. I knew he was in good hands, and with a small smirk I turned the other way and made my way down the hall.

I hadn't seen or heard of Harry since I left with Tonks, and it was starting to bother me. Where was he? I knew Hermione would be okay, as would Ron with Hermione. But it was Harry that I needed to worry about. I had just made my way down the stairs when it all seemed to go quiet. And while that's not entirely unormal, when a full on battle is going on it tends to be a bit loud. I saw people freezing in their places in surprise as something seemed to hit them, one by one.

But that silence was soon shattered by a voice that sent shivers up my spine, goosebumps spiraling up my arms and neck.

_"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery,"_ came his cold, high voice. Everyone stopped, listened but remained on guard, wands raised. _"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, Directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Now I _really_ needed to find Harry. I watched as Death Eaters drew out of the battle, and putting my wand in my sleeve I took off towards the Great Hall when I ran into a figure.

"What t- Neville, thank goodness." I breathed, and Neville gently set down something he was carrying to give me a hand.

"How you feeling, Sirs?"

"Tired." I answered, and Neville smiled weakly. I smiled back when I saw the thing he had been carrying, though thing wasn't really appropriate at all. A small first year girl, with pretty brown hair and bright, lifeless blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, frozen like that forever. I felt my heart snap. Young. Innocent. Dead. Oh so very, _very_ dead.

"You want some help?" I asked tonelessly after a moment, and Neville smiled sadly.

"You don't have to."

"No it's fine, come on." I sighed, and Neville nodded before we both leaned down, gently picking the girl up. I tried to cradle the girl's head and shoulders gently in my hand as we walked into the Great Hall, setting her down softly on a mat. Sighing I stood back up.

Now it was time to see who else was dead.

Parting ways with Neville, I turned, looking for someone I knew, someone preferably alive. That was when I saw a large crowd of redheads further down the hallway, and I felt my heart sink. I walked over slowly, my body slowly turned to lead, the leather boots I was wearing seeming to get heavier and heavier with each step. When I was less than a foot away obviously my presence was noticed, a few seconds later I was engulfed into a large hug by George Weasley, who was shaking.

"Sh, calm down, I-" I started when I caught sight of the body lying on the mat on the ground, my worst fears realized as the words stopped from my mouth as I clamped it shut and hid my face in George's shirt. No, no, no, _no_...

Not him. Not Fred.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I pulled back from George to kneel by Fred's body, the tears starting to slide down my neck as I looked at the still, unmoving face of one of my best friends. It was so unfair. Why him?

I was trying to wipe the tears away from my face when I heard the door open, and turning around I saw Harry. Standing up, I ran over and pulled him into a tight hug as Ron and Hermione ran over towards the group of Weasleys. I hid my face in Harry's neck as his grip around me tightened, murmuring words of comfort in my ear- more to both of us than just me, really.

After what seemed like forever I pulled away, wiping at the tears on my face. I hated crying. It had always seemed unnecessary, except for the few when it was more than okay.

"Siri, I gotta go.." Harry said softly, looking down at me tenderly. I frowned.

"What- where? You don't mean-"

"Of course not." Harry reassured me. But he was lying. I knew that face too well. But instead I played it off as concern, frowning slightly and pouting my lips in just the right way.

"Okay. You sure you're okay, though?" I asked as softly as possible, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And Siri?"

"Yeah?" I asked, frowning slightly out of confusion when he pressed his lips to mine, his arms circling tightly around my waist as my own arms instinctively wrapped around my neck. I had only kissed two guys my entire life. My first kiss belonging to Cedric Diggory, who, if I was honest, I still missed. But I think, had Cedric died or not, I would've ended up with Harry either way.

Pulling back I smiled weakly at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I won't." He said, giving me a small smile before relunctantly letting me go, and pressing one last kiss to his cheek I left to go find Remus and Dad.

_**XxAuthor'sNotexX**_

_**So I know all of you must hate me for the long waits between updates, but I'm super behind in writing. This is the latest chapter I've written in this story, so either I'll be needing to do some nonstop writing or it'll be awhile till the next update! So sorry...**_

_**I WILL start updating more often. Just send me PM's or something to remind me.**_

_**Please review? PLEASE? *Puppy dog eyes***_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	24. Problems

**Chapter 22**

Walking down the hallway- Okay no, not really walking, more like sprinting- down the hallway, I tried not to stare at the bodies I passed, trying to keep focused on one thing.

Where the hell was dad and Remus?

I was starting to get worried as I hadn't seen Tonks yet, either. Turning around the corner, I felt my heart stop.

At least I had found them. I just was hoping there wouldn't be so much blood.

Running over quickly I let out a small squeak as I saw the blood on Remus's head. He was lying on the ground with Tonks and Dad next to him, whispering unintelligable words. Remus wouldn't respond.

"Dad- Tonks what happened?" I asked as I slid down next to them.

"He got hit by a curse." Dad whispered quietly, wrapping one arm around my shoulders while the other held tightly onto Remus's hand.

"He's- He's not-"

"He's _not_ dead." Tonks said firmly, brushing the hair out Moony's face. "But we should get him some medical help. Now."

"Agreed. C'mon.." I sighed, standing up and pulling them up with me, wiping the left over tears from Fred out of my eye. Dad must've noticed, because while Tonks levitated Remus he turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Who was it?" He asked softly, wiping away a tear that had falling down my cheek.

"Fred." I said quietly, and immediately his concerned face changed to one of sadness and loss.

"Ah. Poor Molly and Arthur... I liked him." He said softly, kissing my forehead. "Now c'mon, pup. Let's get to the Great Hall."

Smiling weakly, he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked, my arms around him. I don't care how much like a kid I looked. I was in a war zone, and by God, if I wanted to hug my dad I would!

It took awhile for us to get back to the Great Hall, as both of us had been running around to see if there was anyone injured lying anywhere. When we finally got there, I saw that most of the Weasley's had cleared out, spare a miserable-looking George and Ginny.

Tonks had Remus down by Madam Pomefrey, who hurriedly started working over him. Sighing, I kissed my dad on the cheek before walking over towards George and Ginny.

"Hey guys." I said softly as I approached, grunting slightly as Ginny sprung up and pulled me into a tight hug, hiding her face in my neck. Sighing, I rubbed her back comfortingly, looking over at George with concern.

"It's gonna be okay." I said quietly, but he shook his head silently, staring at the floor. I'd have to talk to him later, if there was a later. I hated seeing him like this. Sighing, I leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking back to find Remus, Sirius and Tonks.

"Is Remus gonna be okay?" I asked as I approached them, and Tonks nodded weakly, wiping at the tears on her face.

"He should be fine, the healers are looking at him now." She said softly, her hair a dark, dark blue. Dad sat a few feet away on a bench, looking deep in thought. Biting my lip I walked over and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder tiredly. It took a lot of energy, fighting.

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Soon the seconds turned to minutes, and I drifted off for awhile before someone was shaking me awake, out of the comfort of my dreams.

"Siri, Siri- wake up. Voldemort's approaching the castle." Dad whispered softly, and jumping I flung my eyes open, looking around dazedly. Had I really fallen asleep? But either way, Voldemort was coming, and that was probably not good. Pulling myself up, I followed the others, stumbling along tiredly until I regained my footing. A large crowd was crossing the bridge, one tall figure standing out from the crowd.

"Is that _Hagrid?_" I heard Ginny ask, and frowning I looked closer. Yup, that was Hagrid. What was he doing over there though? And he was holding something- a person? Looking closer, I blinked, all the sounds around me seeming to just disappear, something wrung itself up my body before it left my mouth, a mix of a sob and horrified scream as I bolted forward, being held back only by my dad and Neville, both who had paled dramatically as they took in the sight of a very, _very_ dead-looking Harry Potter.

"_No. Nononononononononononono..._" I whispered brokenly, watching as what looked like a funeral parade marched into the courtyard, and I realized I was shaking. This was impossible. This was _Harry_, Harry didn't die, Harry would never...but Harry _did_. Harry was gone.

Kneeling on the ground I hung my head, feeling utterly defeated. How stupid I was, to leave him alone. He must've gone to the forest, the moron. Fell right into Voldemort's clutches. Finally I tuned back into my surroundings. Horrified screams filled the area as others realized what Hagrid carried in his arms, something so precious and important that had been snuffed out, just like a candle.

I didn't listen, as Voldemort started his obviously long and sickly triumphant speech. It felt like my senses had been cut off, everything just a blur. I was aware of a few people walking past me, the sad looks I got as I sat there, curled up on the ground. But I didn't care.

I felt sick, like someone had punched me in the stomach. He couldn't be dead, not after all this- not after every thing, it couldn't come down to this, it just couldn't! But all the same, it had. I thought I heard someone shouting in the crowd, and when I realized who it was a shock went through me.

Neville. Nevill Longbottom. Shouting at Voldemort, practically in his face, and shouting at the others words of encouragement. He held the sorting hat in his hands. And as if spurred on by his words I felt my feet drag themselves so I was standing again, my hands wiping at tears I hadn't realized were there as I took several steps forward till I was standing next to Neville. Something had set off a spark. Neville was right. Just because Harry was... gone, it didn't mean this was over. Not yet.

"He's right." I said, my voice breaking, body shaking. "He's right! This war isn't over- I see no white flag, Tom. You may have killed Harry, but you've yet to kill us. Yet to kill me. And I will not let you take Hogwarts!"

"Nor will I." Neville voiced next to me, and I felt his free hand clasp into mine. More and more people joined our small line, including all the Weasleys, Luna, Seamus, Padma and Parvati, the professors, and so many other students, even a few Slytherins. Voldemort's smile had slid off his face, when something shiny caught my eye. In a flash, Neville had pulled it out of the hat, the sword gleaming high in the air before it swung down. There was a loud thump as the bloody snakes head hit the ground.

I never did like that snake.

"Neville, did you-" I was saying when I was broken off by a loud scream, Voldemort staring horrified as the rest of the snakes body slid off his shoulders and onto the ground. Several of the Death Eaters backed up in fear, bumping into Hagrid who was looking around wildly, yelling something about Harry.

And that was when the fight started again.


	25. FightQuick Chapter

**Chapter 23**

**_POV Harry Potter_**

I had heard the thump of the snakes head, and with that opportunity I let myself be rolled out of Hagrid's grasp and onto the floor, scrambling to get away before noticed by any of the Death Eaters- or anyone else for that matter.

It had been odd, nearly dying. What had been worst though were the other's reactions- Professor McGonagle, Sirius and Hagrid especially. But Siri- oh,_ Siri_- hers had been the worst, hearing the sobs that left her body. It was hard, not to want to jump up and run over. To comfort her. But we all had a part to play, and I couldn't be alive again just yet, if that made any sense.

I quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over myself- thank goodness I had kept it with me- and I turned around the see the jets of light that were everywhere, Death Eaters and Order members and students and professors and everyone else fighting. I felt a surge of pride as I saw Siri, the tears gone, fighting alongside Neville and Fred against several death eaters, while Sirius, Luna and Hermione took on Bellatrix. Tom was easily standing ground against Kingsley, Minerva and Professor Flitwick, though they weaved around him, shooting and dodging his spells flawlessly.

Everything was going smoothly, and I added my own spells every now and then, hitting death eaters and other followers of Tom who were creeping up behind people. I was watching Voldemort deflect a spell from Kingsley when a bright flash of green caught my eye, and I turned just in time to see a flash of green nearly hit Ginny, who had dueling her husband. Bellatrix let out a shriek of frustration, waving her wand and sending Sirius crashing into a wall, while Luna and Hermione hit the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" A loud yell came from my right, and turning I saw Siri pushing through the crowd when she was pushed out of the way herself by Mrs. Weasley, who's normally warm eyes were narrowed dangerously as she stormed towards Bellatrix.

Siri must have caught on to the fact that Mrs. Weasley was _not_ in the best mood, as she let Mrs. Weasley go right ahead, instead going the opposite direction to check on her father, who was lying on the floor rubbing his head tenderly, but I knew he would be alright. Tearing my gaze away from them it settled back onto Bellatrix and Mrs. Weasley, the two witches fighting furiously, shots of light flying in between the two as they dueled.

"And what will you do, when you're gone just like dear little Freddie?" Bellatrix sneered, almost giddily, but Mrs. Weasley made no response, sending spell after spell at the female death eater who was cackling madly, blocking her spells with little to no effort.

"You will never hurt a family again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled furiously, but Bellatrix just laughed, throwing her head back. And that was when Mrs. Weasley made her move. A flick of her wand sent a bright red jet of light towards the death eater, who realized what had happened a moment too soon.

The light hit her square in the chest, and I watched as the witch, the torturer of so many others fell to the ground, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Mrs. Weasley gave a loud huff, turning back to her husband when a loud yell came from the opposite side of the room, Tom staring at Bellatrix's body in shock and rage.

Raising his wand her pointed it at Mrs. Weasley, and I blinked as two shouts of protego echoed around the room, one coming from my own mouth while the owner of the other stared directly at me, her mouth gaping open with shock.

"_Harry._" Siri breathed before she was pushed out of the way by her own spell, sending her stumbling back into the arms of her father, who was looking down at her in confusion, and maybe hope.

Tom was looking around wildly, looking furious. Taking a deep breath I slid the cloak off, letting the silvery fabric hit the floor.

**POV Siri Black**

Harry. Harry was alive- how the hell was he alive? He was dead- he looked dead.

Very dead.

But he wasn't.

He was standing there, staring defiantly back at Voldemort, green eyes full of life, his hair rumpled and in his face as always.

I was absolutely captivated.

He and Voldemort were talking, alternating between english, and once, parstle tongue. I couldn't really hear any of the words though, my mind stuck on the thought that Harry was alive.

At least until I got my hands on him.

If he actually would think he'd get away with making me think he was dead-

"Avada Kedavra!" I jumped as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and before I could step forward a shot of red light hit the green, the bright green spell rebounding before it hit it's caster.

And that was when Voldemort fell dead.

**xxAuthor'sNotexx**

**Super short chapter, I know :P BUT IT'S ALMOST OVER! Which is amazing, really O.o But not over yet.**

**I wanna thank those of you who have kept reading throughout my terrible updates! Things have been tough the past couple months- with school, depression, and social issues getting in the way :P And just plain old writer's block :P**

**So, thanks. I'll be updating soon. I promise.**

**Luv ya,**

**_-Leyla_**


	26. READ VERY VERY IMPORTANT

**_H_**_ey_**_ guys!_**

**_L_**_eyla_**_ here!_**

**_So obviously I haven't been updating in awhile, and the reasons are:_**

**_Summer camp_**

**_Depression :P_**

**_Writers block_**

**_Lost plotlines_**

**_Accidently deleted chapters DX_**

**_And overall laziness._**

**_However, I have been updating quite often on my wattpad account, LilyBrooks, which I suggest you all check out as it has:_**

**_The Girl Marauder Series_**

**_The Siri Black Series_**

**_My __'Potter__' novel(Which has not been posted on here)_**

**_and Whatever else I decide to post._**

**_I understand that some stories are not as updated as the ones on here, however some have different writing techniques and edits than my fanfiction stories do, and since these stories are a bit old it would be good go freshen up your memories on there :)_**

**_I will not be shutting this account down, however I will not be posting on it as much as wattpad, so if you want quick updates, wattpad is the place to go._**

**_I love you all,_**

**_-Leyla_**


End file.
